Overdrive
by CJzilla
Summary: Princess Daisy and Donkey Kong are racing rivals battling for first place in the Mario Kart Races. But when both hardheaded opponents are paired together for the Double Dashes will they pull together a genuine friendship or be in the loser's circle? Hiatu
1. Royal road rage and primal gung ho

"Hello everybody, I'm Tink Tinkinson newscaster extraordinaire along with my co-newscaster Tim Doug Doug."

"A pleasure to be here on location on this marvelously ghostly day here at Luigi's Mansion. Is it just me Tink or is this a great day for ghosts and a bad day for racing?"

"You could be right about the ghosties Tim. Right now the racers will need a miracle, a priest and maybe some holy water to win this race."

"Right you are Tink. It's the third lap on the final race of the 150cc Flower Cup ladies and gentlemen. The stakes are low, small in fact. The Flower Cup was not really necessarily vital tothe long term victory of the Nitro Grand Prix. But it seems like things are about to take a turn to the competitive side."

"Third round of Luigi's Mansion had just begun and for the last two laps Princess Daisy Flora ofSarsaland has led the pack. Heating up her heels is Donkey Kong of the Kongo Islandsand behind him, Yoshi of the Yoshi Islands."

"Just take a look at the track Tink. It looks to me like there is another case of royal road rage andsome primal gung ho between the first and second racers."

"Butting heads and clashing bumpers to me Tim. Forget the standings in the race, the talk of the circuit are the intense competition involving Princess Daisy and Donkey Kong. For thepast four tours, Daisy and DK have thrown many an ill will and turtle shell at each other."

"Right you are Tink. All that frustration and tension between the two racers seems to be coming to a head here as they battle within Luigi's Mansion."

¥¥

Daisy cut off DK as he tried to take the lead.

Passing the king of the jungle a teasing caustic wink, Daisy hit her mushroom item. DK sneered as Daisy sped up further with the help of her mushroom nitro.

Aiming with precision DK flung his banana just far enough in front of the princess so that she could not avoid slipping on it. With the banana in her way, Daisy could do little to avoid the 'naner peel.

The skid didn't slow her down very much, but just enough to where DK could slip into first.

The track led through the Mansion's back door and into the garden.

Flying out of the ghoulish mansion, Daisy was trying to regain her position as first while trying to steer through the haunted backyard. Faking her Dykes and doing her best offensive, DK was not going to allow Daisy so much as a window through.

Now the track led into a muddy area with walking trees behind the Mansion. Still Daisy and DK were basically stuck to themselves, both too stubborn to give their position away.

Seeing the last corkscrew turns to the finish line, Daisy knew that it was now or never.

To cut in front of the Kongo King, Daisy tried her secret move. Doing a bogus right offensive, DK would turn to cut her off. While he turned, Daisy cut left. The plan would have worked, if the princess had accounted on the gooeyness of the mud.

Cutting to the right, Daisy planned to fake it, but her back end kicked out, pushing her rear to the front and pulling her nose back. Still it looked pretty convincing. DK swerved to cut her off, only to find Daisy's car pushing his. The two racers sped off into the thick mud on the sides of the road.

They came to a stop, both very safe but their race was very ruined.

Daisy stood on her seat while DK watched from his as Yoshi crossed first followed by Bowser, Wario, Luigi, Toad, Peach, Dry Bones and finally Mario.

"This is all your fault!" DK accused standing in his car, pointing at Daisy.

"MY fault?!" Daisy blurted out, throwing her hands in the air. "YOU are the one who decided to turn! I would have recovered if YOU hadn't turned into me!"

"Your stupid move cost me a WIN!" DK ranted.

"YOUR win?!" Daisy returned. "I was going to win if YOU hadn't launched that cheap shot with the banana!"

"CHEAP SHOT?!" DK fumed. "YOU would have done the same thing!"

"Says who?" Daisy crossed her arms. "I'm a lady and would do no such thing!"

"WHAT?! You pulled the same stunt on the Mushroom Cup!" DK shot back. "You're no lady."

Right there Daisy seethed. Taking the most plentiful ammunitions she could, Daisy scooped a huge handful of mud and threw it at DK.

SPLAT!

The mud missed DK completely but hit the Rambler, his racing car. DK gasped.

"I wouldn't get too mad Donkey Kong," Daisy crossed her arms and looked away. "Your car was ugly way before it was dirty."

BLAM!

Daisy was knocked clean out of her car by a mud ball that beaned her on the head. On her hands and knees, elbow deep in mud and her dress ruined, Daisy got up.

"You nasty, dirty _APE_!" she cried, face red with anger. "I hate you! I never want to see you again!"

And she wadded through the deep mud to the track.

"_Yeah_?! Well, the feeling's mutual toots!" Donkey Kong hollered back from his car.

¥¥¥¥¥

"Yeesh."

"'Yeesh' is right Tim. It's times like these you ask yourself, "Why can't we be friends?""

"Let's hope they settle their differences before they are either disqualified or partnered up for the Double Dash tour of the Nitro Grand Prix. This could get ugly Tinker."

"Well, knowing the way the universe works Tim, those two will be paired up."

"How could you accurately know the way the universe works Tink?"

"Haven't we all heard this "love/hate" piece? But working together can both parties learn their value and become friends. Only in this case we are at a race track."

"… You need to lay off the sappy fanfiction® stories Tink."

"On with the story!"

Back at the winner circle Yoshi was getting a huge applause from his fellow racers.

"Way to go Yoshi!" Peach cheered, giving the little dinosaur a big hug.

Yoshi purred his delight and gave Princess Toadstool a huge lick.

For Peach finishing sixth was not such a bad thing, since she had won the race before this.

"Great-a driving," Luigi said, hopping out of his kart to congratulate Yoshi.

But Peach sunk once she saw her boyfriend's face. A twist of "I can't believe I finished eighth" and "Don't look at me!" was on his face.

But the Mushroom Kingdom princess knew just how to make him smile.

"You did great Mario," she whispered before pecking him on the cheek.

"Great-a?" Mario asked, rubbing the spot where she had kissed him. "I-a finished eighth-a."

Peach gave him a knowing smile.

"That's fine," she stated. "Everyone has their off days."

Just then Mario and Peach heard hysterical laughter from behind them. Bowser, Wario and Dry Bones were in stitches as they watched a figure from the bog appear. Upon watching the figure for a long moment, Peach cringed.

"Daisy? Is that you?!" Peach questioned rushing up to the Sarsaland princess. "What happened?"

But when Peach reached out to touch Daisy, her fellow princess swatted away her hand. Then Peach realized the tears threatening to fall out of Daisy's eyes.

"You know how you told me that my competitiveness with Kong was going to get ugly?" Daisy asked as she passed.

"Yes," Peach answered, giving her friend a quizzical look.

"Well, it just did," was all Daisy said before stomping off to her racing trailer.

Peach could do little but watch her royal friend walk off.

"What did they do this time?" Toadstool asked herself shaking her head.

Just as Daisy slammed her trailer door shut, a pilot car with Donkey Kong in the back seat pulled up to the fellow racers. The king of the jungle looked ticked off.

DK hopped out of the pilot car, looking like he was embarrassed to even be in the vehicle.

"What happened?" Toad asked, moving up to DK.

DK looked at the little mushroom through the corners of his eyes.

"That bad?!" Toad echoed, gasping.

Donkey Kong nodded.

"Both the Royal Pain's and my kart went into the mud," DK said, looking into the sky, full of dissatisfaction.

"What did you two do to each other this time?" princess Peach asked, words heated and irritated.

DK grew defensive.

"Daisy pushed _ME_ into the mud!" he blurted out, throwing his hands in the air. "_SHE_ started it!"

"No, not that!" Peach explained. "WHY is Daisy all filthy?"

DK shifted his eyes and cleared his throat.

"She… she… she fell in," DK answered, lying with flying colors. "You know how clumsy Daisycan be."

The deep pursed lips and the unconvinced stare showed that Peach was not buying his story.

"From the top of her head down to her feet?" Toadstool hissed. "DK I believe you are lying to me."

"SHE threw the first mud bomb!" DK growled.

Peach's stare grew to astonishment.

"How could you throw mud on a girl? I thought you were more behaved than that!" Peach was offended.

"DK did-a what?" Luigi happened to catch the last of Peach's rant.

"DK threw mud all over Daisy," Toadstool answered, eyebrows raised high in the air.

"Actually, I hit her with the mud ball and she fell and…" seeing that this was not helping him, DK's mouth snapped shut.

Luigi's mouth hung open.

"You go apologize to her _RIGHT_ _NOW_!" Peach commanded.

A disgusted scowl threatened to contort his face when DK clapped a hand over his eyes.

"No way!" he shot back. "We'll tear each other's head off! It's just a question of who gets who first!"

"_**GO APOLOGIZE NOW**_!" Peach roared.

DK had enough of Peach's commands and voice. He walked away with Peach still yelling at him.

"Are all women like this or just the ones I know?" he grumbled to himself as he shuffled to his racing trailer.

¥¥¥¥¥¥

"Ouch. It looks like Donkey Kong was caught in a little white lie."

""Ouch" is right Tim. What is worse than beaning a girl with a mud ball? Beaning a girl with a mud ball and lying about it. Oooh. It may take some time for DK to get back his friends'respect."

"In the mean time, race arrangements have taken a strange turn. It appears that the big wigs, heading the Nitro Grand Prix have taken notice of our racers."

"Ooo, weird Tim. Belligerent competitors are to be paired up accordingly with their fiercest rival and ride as partners on this weekend's up coming Double Dash tour of the NitroGrand Prix."

"Gee Tink, you sure called that one."

"Sure did Tim. Now let's hope our favorite enemies will do well in the Nitro GP. Now I'm off to predict earthquakes and tax exemptions."

"Have fun with that Tink. Now it seems that things have cooled off enough for a few kind words."

The Power Flower kart had been towed back to Daisy's station. Besides having mud crammed all through its undercarriage, the Power Flower was in good shape. Daisy's pit crew cleaned the mud from the underside and offered to give the car a washing to prevent further damage to the kart's paint job. But Daisy dismissed them.

She felt it was partly her fault and that a big, ugly cleaning job would get her mind off of her ruined dress.

Spraying all the big clumps and gobs of mud off of her kart, all's that's left was the washing and waxing. Grabbing a bucket and a good amount of car soap, Daisy set to work.

Soon, the water grew dark brown. Changing the water, there was just a little more to be washed.

"Hey Dais," Peach came up behind her.

Daisy blew out a sigh, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Hi Peach," she turned around to the Mushroom Kingdom princess. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Peach returned walking around the Power Flower, looking at Daisy's wash job. "How's your dress?"

Daisy looked to the ground.

"That was my last dress!" she hissed to the heavens. "I'm having them rush order me three more, and hopefully they'll arrive tomorrow morning."

"That explains the short tennis shorts and orange T-shirt," Peach scratched off a fleck of mud with her fingernail.

Daisy huffed and slathered more soap on her bumper.

"Did DK apologize yet?" Peach asked innocently as she peered over the backseat at Daisy.

Daisy stood, glaring at Peach like she had just blow-torched her hair.

"_NO_!" she exclaimed. "I AM _NEVER_ SPEAKING TO THAT MONKEY _EVER AGAIN_!"

The Sarsaland princess snarled and vigorously scrubbed her bumper. Peach was irritated.

"Technically DK's an ape," she ran her fingers through her hair.

Daisy snorted.

"If I see that _ape_ again it'd be too soon," she growled.

Peach sighed.

"You guys used to get along so well," Toadstool voiced, going down memory lane. "Remember when we played baseball? Or when we all went golfing? Or when we played tennistogether? What happened?"

Daisy looked up at Peach.

"I said stupid stuff," she answered.

Peach raised her eyebrows, wanting to hear more.

"Let's just say he doesn't like losing," Daisy added. "DK is so competitive!"

Peach shrugged, and then sunk back into her seat.

"Well," she began. "You should make amends with DK. He's a nice, easy-going guy and would probably agree to make corrections. Because the issues you have between each other isstarting to ruin the good sport for the rest of us."

Daisy dropped her sponge.

"_What_?!" she demanded.

Peach stuck her nose in the air.

"You know exactly what I mean Daisy Floral," she answered. "Your incessant bickering is driving us crazy. We let you guys get into the lead so we don't have to listen to the arguing."

Daisy fumed.

"Thank you for your advice, but I think I can handle it," Floral growled.

Peach looked back at her fellow princess.

"You're welcome!" she pipped up. "But you really should apologize. It makes life a lot more easier."

Daisy stuck her tongue out.

"Says Peach Toadstool, president of the 'I hate Bowser' club," Daisy retorted.

Peach did little more that fluff her hair.

"I'll be in my trailer if you need me," she replied, getting out of the Power Flower and walking off.

Daisy's lip curled into a scowl.

"Man, does she do that just to watch me squirm?" she asked herself.

¥¥¥¥¥

"Ahhh… Girl talk. Everything seems more clear now."

"… No it doesn't Tim!

"Note the sarcasm folks. This is sarcastic Tim Doug-Doug reporting to you live with the Double Dash partner-ups in hand. Oooh… It doesn't look good for Yoshi. Apparently he andWario Mario are going to be paired up for the Double Dash!"

"Wouldn't want to be behind Wario at all."

"That's right Tink. Bowser is with Luigi, Toad is with Mario, Dry Bones with sweet Princess Peach and Daisy with Donkey Kong. Pay good money for tickets or thumb-wrestle yourlittle sister for the best seat on the couch! We are going to the Double Dashes!"

"Hey everybody!" Toad came running from trailer to trailer. "The Double Dash team ups are …UP!"

In the blink of an eye, everyone was at the information boards, greedily reading who they were going to be partnered with.

"I'm with Dry Bones?!" Peach questioned. "I've always been good! I've _never_ rear-ended or side-swiped anyone!"

"Chart says you did," Bowser pointed to a colorful chart, showing who with whom and how many times.

Peach hung her head and sulked away from the crowd. After a few colorful words by Bowser and Wario, the rest of the racers were fairly down with their new partners. Daisy and DK were late but found their way to the board.

Upon reading who she was paired with, Daisy stood in a silence as she contemplated its meaning. DK did the same, but stole a few glances at the princess' face.

"This has got to be a joke," Daisy finally spoke. "This is a joke. It's not? ...**WHO'S PUNISHING ME**?!?"

With that she stomped off. DK's reaction was quieter. He only asked to see his lawyer.

"The Double Dash tourney is only three days away," Daisy hissed to herself as her trailer door slammed behind her. "I have three days to get along with that ape."

At the thought of swallowing her pride and apologizing, Daisy's bottom lip quivered.

"But if I can't apologize, then there goes my shot at the Mario Kart Cup," she was at an impasse.

Daisy pulled herself together with a deep inhale. She was going to do it! Daisy Floral was going to apologize!

Over the stereo and banana rolling around in his mouth, DK heard a knock at his door. Stepping over the many banana peels and turned down his stereo, DK went to his door. When he opened it, he could barely believe whose eyes he looked into.

"What?" he blinked, the only thing popping out of his mouth besides banana.

A million scenarios running through his head as to why Daisy would be at his door, DK was hanging on her every word.

"I'm sorry," Daisy said after inhaling. "Truly sorry DK."

Thinking his ears were playing tricks on him, DK narrowed his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

Daisy bit her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry," she answered. "For everything. Every stupid thing I've said or any dumb thing I've ever done to you… I apologize."

DK just stood there, looking at her. The moment of silence almost made Daisy go crazy. Finally DK pushed the rest of his banana into his mouth.

"Why now?" he mumbled through the food in his mouth.

"We can't race together if we can't get along," Daisy replied. "If we can't race together, how can we win together?"

Oh… The Double Dash.

"Well," DK stated, after swallowing. "You should have apologized sooner."

Inside, Daisy was fuming.

"Yeah, I know," she answered, dropping her head.

"I mean, there was a day or two I really needed to hear that from you," DK continued.

He was using the guilt trip, Daisy was sure of it.

"I know it was a long time coming," Daisy almost growled. "I'm stupid."

It was nice hearing Daisy say that she was stupid and sorry, but DK knew she was only moved to apologize because of the race.

DK sighed.

"Now that you got passed that," he said, leaning on his door frame, "what are you going to do about it?"

Daisy raised her head.

"Let's race," she answered.

Ten minuets later they were back inside Luigi's Mansion, both on DK's Rambler. Daisy was driving since she won the coin toss. But now she was kinda regretting taking the wheel, because she had DK's criticism choking her driving skills.

"Put a little more torque into the turn!" DK said over the roar of the engine.

Daisy followed his instructions, pressing down on the gas as she tore around another corner. But she was going so fast she couldn't turn quick enough. The side of the Rambler slammed into a brick wall. DK was almost knocked off the back of the car as he stood, practicing standing for the Double Dash.

"What was _that_?!" he growled, throwing his hands in the air. "You almost _killed_ me!"

Daisy scowled, gripping the steering wheel so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Get to the next turn and follow my instructions!" the ape barked.

Daisy didn't let a comment slip from her mouth as she put the racer back into drive.

She only had to suffer this indignity until she was kissing the Double Dash trophy.

Daisy took another turn, with as much speed as DK ordered. The same thing happened. The Rambler slammed its side into a tree though, making DK fly off.

"I wonder if you'd be more careful if we drove the Power Flower," DK gritted his teeth as he collected himself from the grass and bushes he was tossed into.

Daisy, on the other hand, thought the sight to be very funny. She watched with a very entertained smile as the ape stood and stomped over to her.

"I'll show you how to turn a turn!" he stated. "Out Princess."

He threw his thumb over his shoulder, gesturing for Daisy to get out of the driver's seat. The Sarsaland princess hopped out and straightened her hair and shorts.

"Let's see if you can live up to your own expectations Donkey Kong," she brushed off her T-shirt.

DK rolled his eyes as she climbed onto the Rambler's back seat. DK climbed into the driver's seat and passed Daisy a crazy glance.

"Hold on to your butt," he told her and put the car into drive.

Daisy made a face and tightened her grip on the bar. DK punched it. The Rambler took off, wheels squealing so loud it hurt.

Moments later, the Rambler exited Luigi's mansion, a feat that would have taken another racer five minuets. The Rambler did a donut before coming to a not so gentle stop. DK let out an entertained cackle.

"I NEVER get tired of that!" he cheered, pumping his fist.

Then he noticed the mosquito in his ear stopped.

"Daisy?" he asked, passing a glance behind him. "Daisy? Did I lose you back there?"

Daisy WAS still on the car, but still holding on to dear life even though they had come to a complete stop. She unclenched her eyes when she didn't feel her body being jerked in every direction. Daisy opened her eyes and saw DK smiling at her.

"THAT'S how you take turns princess," he gave her a cocky grin.

Daisy jumped off the Rambler like it was red hot.

"_YOU'RE INSANE_!" the Sarsaland princess accused, standing a distance from the crazy ape. "You drive like I'm not even hanging off your car!"

As Daisy straightened her crown and smoothed the wrinkles from her clothes, she heard DK laugh.

"I'll take that as a compliment princess," he chuckled.

"You call that driving?" Daisy asked. "I've never seen such a barbaric pilot behind the wheel."

That got DK annoyed.

"Hey now princess," the ape hopped out of the Rambler. "If we cut time in half, we could win the Double Dashes with our eyes closed."

"I wish you WOULD drive with your eyes open," Daisy commented, straightening her crown again.

DK scoffed.

"You could loosen up on the road," he retorted. "You talk, act and drive like you have a wedgie all the time. The only thing missing with you is signaling when you take a turn."

Daisy whirled around, starring down the ape.

"I do not!" she snapped.

"Listen," DK held up his hands, "all's I'm saying is to loosen up. Take a turn tight and ride the accelerator. When it comes down to the nitty gritty the other drivers won't give a care ifyou are a proper princess. They are going to drive by you like you were never there and take the gold out from under you. Take some advice: loosen up and go with it."

Daisy looked away. In her gut, she knew the ape was right and that she was too decorous on the course. If she didn't become more aggressive, Sarsaland might lose another trophy.

"Fine," she walked over to the Rambler. "I'll take this course again and this time, I will get the turns right."

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

"Wow Tim! I never thought I'd see so much interaction between the two. Doesn't it make ya want to cry?"

"Let's just hope that Daisy and DK can hold it together for two weeks. The Double Dash is said to be one of the most grueling race in the entire Nitro Grand Prix! Five tracks with eachof the four events and the forth match will be held against the first, second and third competitors, the others will be eliminated."

"I'm so excited!"

"As am I Tink. But the racers only have two days to practice! Will our favorite rivals have what it takes to win? Or will they be kissing dirt and any hopes of their friendship torn?"

The next morning, Thursday, all of the competitors were practicing being partnered up. Granted it was a lot harder to switch places mid-race or hang on while taking a sharp turn. Not to mention all of the new items and the new cars they had to master.

Just for competition sake and after a dare of sorts, Wario and Yoshi challenged all of players to a race.

"Yes-a," Wario Mario began folding his arms as he had the full attention of the racers, "why not-a have-a race to see who-a is-a really the best?"

Yoshi was a little less enthusiastic about challenging everyone to a race but complied anyway.

"We'll take you and that over-grown gecko to the cleaners!" Bowser declared, paired with Luigi.

"Yeah!" Toad pipped up. "Mario and I'll make custard out of you!"

After a waterfall of threats and bragging, the racers settled down enough for Wario to speak.

"Fine-a, pretenders," Wario grinned. "The race-a goes like-a this. There will-a be three-a laps around-a Loogie's mansion. Partners-a with-a the best-a overall score-a wins."

"Can we use the new cars and items?" Peach raised her hand from behind Dry Bones.

Wario nodded, a nasty, villainous grin split his face. Peach squealed, clapping her hands.

"_YOU'RE ALL GOING DOWN_!!" Peach threatened in her manly voice, pointing at all around.

Daisy and DK glanced at each other.

"You got-a five minuets!" Wario barked.

All the racers dissipated to their cars.

"Uhh…" DK began as he and Daisy approached their cars. "Which one do you wanna take?"

Daisy passed the ape a glance. Distaste and a little loathing was written on his face as he looked at her racer. The orange Heart Coach. It was a racer fit for a princess. It had great acceleration and reached top speeds, but it looked entirely too small for both of them.

"Yours," she replied before thinking.

"Sweet!" DK pumped his fist and jumped into the driver's seat. "Driver!"

At seeing his car, Daisy regretted it. It was nothing but a barrel with wheels.

"That's your car?" she asked, though she sounded more accusing than she meant to.

DK leaned back in his seat, one arm hanging off the top of his chair and passed the princess a cocky glance.

"No frilly carriage here," DK patted the steering wheel. "This is the DK Jumbo. Heavy, but reaches top speeds."

"Is it safe?" Daisy gingerly approached the rickety looking car. "I mean, will a wheel break or will it burst into flames?"

DK wasn't entirely sure.

"We'll soon find out," the ape replied. "Hop in, we're gonna be late!"

Daisy wearily climbed into the item partner position.

"Comfortable?" DK asked, smiling.

Daisy looked at him like he was crazy.

"GREAT!" he cheered. "Let's go!"

He slammed his foot on the accelerator and the barrel car took off like a dream. DK let out a laugh as he took off to Luigi's mansion. The acceleration was slow, but once Daisy felt the wind whipping through her hair, she knew she made the right choice.

Day turned to night as they neared Luigi's mansion. Dark clouds choked out the sunlight, making the grounds seem foreboding and cursed.

Rumors circulated that the manor was haunted, but it wasn't until Luigi "won" the house through a contest he didn't even enter the rumors were confirmed. After cleaning all the ghosts out of the mansion, Luigi allowed the place to be used in the Mario Kart.

When Daisy and DK arrived, only a handful of racers had yet to show. Their entrance didn't go unnoticed.

"Well, lookie here-a," Wario nudged Yoshi, who passed him an annoyed glare. "The-a princess-a and the monkey-a think they-a can win-a in a barrel."

Wario laughed, DK scowled and Daisy looked over at his vehicle.

The Wario Car? How original.

"This barrel will show up your pathetic ride Wario," DK retorted one arm hanging off the top of his seat.

The overweight Mario opposite laughed like they were stupid.

"Say that-a at-a the finish-a line Donkey," Wario said back, before ignoring them.

Donkey Kong gritted his teeth, sunk in his seat and gripped the steering wheel. "Monkey" and "Donkey" were not his favorite nicknames.

"You realize that I will have to get out and push," Daisy joked in his ear as she knelt down to him.

DK smirked and looked back at Daisy.

"I hope you took your vitamins princess," he stated back.

Daisy smirked.

"Don't call me princess anymore," she instructed. "Call me partner."

"Fine partner," DK answered, returning his stare to the course in front of them. "You can call me sir."

Daisy rolled her eyes.

She then heard the rest of the drivers pull up behind them. Bowser and Luigi pulled next to the DK Jumbo in their Koopa King while the other followed suit. Luigi, standing in the Thrower position, passed Daisy a warm grin.

"Good luck-a princess," he smiled kindly.

Daisy felt her cheeks heat just a little.

"You to Luigi," she replied.

Bowser and DK followed their comments with mocking them.

"You to Luigi," DK batted his eyelashes.

Daisy glared at him.

"Stop it Donkey Kong," she growled. "You're embarrassing yourself."

DK laughed.

"You make a fool of yourself without me," the ape pipped.

Daisy slapped her forehead in exasperation.

Just then Latiku came floating down from nowhere, holding the go sign.

"So sorry it took me long time!" he said through a thick Japanese accent as he straightened his glasses. "Great big cheep cheep just caught!"

Latiku held out his arm span eyes big. The little flagger was an expert fisherman as all the racers knew.

"Just-a start the-a race all ready-a!" Wario shouted at Latiku as the Throwers took their positions behind the cars.

Latiku shot Wario a glare before pressing the power button to the starting sign.

DK looked back at Daisy as she readied to push the vehicle.

"You remember how to start?" the ape asked, entirely serious.

Daisy nodded, making starting blocks for her feet in the dirt.

"Too much," the flagger sighed, pressing the button on the go sign.

As he did that, the count down for the beginning of the race commenced.

3…

2…

1…

GO!

In a squeal of tires and in a puff of smoke, the racers took off.

DK and Daisy took the lead while the other racers choked at the starting point. The Sarsaland princess had a hard time getting into the back of the car. But with a pull from DK, Daisy got onto the car.

"Hold tight partner!" DK hollered over the roar of the engine.

The first lap was candy and DK and Daisy ate it up. They did surprisingly better than their past practicing rounds, but the second lap meant a new problem. All the items the other racers spent were now littered all over the track. Bananas, rouge green turtle shells, upside-down question marks and other items Daisy and DK have never seen.

"Hey look!" DK stated as they entered the gate to the mansion. "A Yoshi egg."

Daisy only guessed at DK's reasoning. Maybe he thought it was full of extra nitrous mushrooms or something. But it wasn't. As soon as the DK Jumbo's tires hit the egg, Daisy and DK went spinning.

It took a moment for Daisy's world to stop spinning, opening her eyes she saw that they were knocked off course. DK was dazed.

"Switch!" Daisy said to him. "DK! Switch with me!"

The ape tried to shake the stars from his head.

"No, I'm fine!" he said back, slamming his foot on the gas.

They sped back on course, but a little out of control. Daisy was being jerked around as DK fought the dizziness in his head.

"DK!" Daisy called to her partner as she fought the swinging of the car. "Switch!"

"I said I got it!" DK snapped back, shaking his head again.

But DK wasn't fine, not with the way they were swaying and sliding over the track. Daisy could only hang on as DK hit the accelerator.

Then came the worse part of the course. The sharp turns through the mansion's garden and graveyard. In the ditches on either side of the road, the mud was still thick and goopy. One wrong move and they could get stuck.

The DK Jumbo tore through the backyard and graveyard, coming up fast was the garden with the roving trees.

"You're gonna crash!" Daisy was wide-eyed at how close DK was getting to the sides of the roads. "Let me drive!"

"No way!" DK returned.

Miraculously DK and Daisy made it through the garden and started the final lap way in front of the other racers. DK seemed to have beaten the dizziness in his head because the rest of the final lap, they did excellently.

DK and Daisy crossed the finish line, coming to a stop in front of Latiku.

"Winner! Winner!" Latiku cheered as he waved his victory flag.

DK hopped out of the driver's seat and whooped.

"That's how you drive!" he shouted and doing a small happy dance.

Daisy hopped out of the Thrower's position and marched over to her partner.

"Come here," Daisy curled her finger in a gesture for DK to come closer.

DK gave her a funny look but leaned in closer. Daisy clasped his head in her hands and began searching for the whelp on his melon.

"What are you doing?" he asked flustered and trying to pull away.

"You don't have even a bump," Daisy said holding his head firmly. "No sign of even the slightest head trauma. _SO WHY DID YOU LOSE YOUR MIND_?!"

Daisy let go of DK and put her hands on her hips waiting for his answer. DK rubbed his head where Daisy had put her hands before answering.

"I said I could handle it," he returned. "And I did."

The Sarsaland princess sighed.

"We spun out and when you couldn't shake the rocks from your head, you refused to let me drive," she glowered.

"But we still made it!" DK threw his arms in the air. "First place!"

DK held up the number one sign on his finger. Daisy pushed his hand out of her face.

"On a practice round DK," she stated. "If we do not start acting like a team, we will not win."

DK scoffed.

"You couldn't drive in there anyway," he commented. "If I let you drive, we'd be in the ditch, stuck up to our wheel wells in mud."

Daisy narrowed her eyes at him.

"You didn't even give me a chance," she replied.

DK's face fell.

"Take me to my trailer Donkey Kong," Daisy huffed, getting back into the Thrower's position.

After they had gotten back into base camp Daisy hopped out and walked to her trailer.

DK watched her go with a frown on his face.

"Sorry partner," he whispered as Daisy slammed her trailer door.

"I'm all tingly from the melo-drama!"

"That's nice to know Tink. I'm starting to see the bone-crushing competitiveness in our favorite king of the jungle."

"The Double Dash is for partners only. If DK doesn't pull his act together, he won't only have Princess Daisy breathing down his neck but the Mario Kart big wigs as well."

"Will Donkey Kong and Princess Daisy be able to pull off the Double Dash? Or with Daisy slip on one of DK's bananas of competitiveness, figuratively? Or will DK be choked out byPrincess Daisy's weeds of needing to be first, figuratively?"

"……. Figuratively Tim?"

"Yes… or something like that…"

All the racers returned from the race to find DK and Daisy waiting for them. Most of the racers were happy to touch ground after that long race.

Dry Bones jumped out of the Thrower's position to kiss terra firma.

"Come on Dry Bones," Peach said sweetly as she gingerly stepped out of the Heart Coach. "You're all ready dead, you shouldn't be afraid of my driving."

Mario and Toad were satisfied with their race, coming in second. They gave each other a high-five as they hopped out of Mario's car.

Luigi and Bowser came in third. The younger Mario brother was fine with third, but King Koopa was fit to be tied. Bowser hated coming behind Mario.

"You cheated!" Bowser hollered at Mario and Toad before stomping off to his trailer.

"Gee," Daisy walked up to Luigi as he hopped out of the Thrower's position. "You might have to get rid of him Luigi."

Luigi chuckled.

"How-a was-a your race princess?" he asked, leaning on the Koopa King car.

Daisy sighed, looking over to DK's trailer.

"I sat in the back the whole time," she answered glumly crossing her arms. "Yours?"

Luigi shrugged.

"Same-a here," the younger Mario brother answered putting his hands in his pockets.

The Sarsaland princess passed Luigi a grin.

"Did you master your new item?" Daisy asked, eyes brightening.

Luigi looked up into the sky for a moment.

"Not-a really," he returned. "I'm-a not accurate enough-a yet."

Daisy nodded.

"It's different from the standard turtle-shell, mushroom, 'naner," she added. "Anyway… I know I'm not gonna get any practicing done with my partner."

She threw her thumb over her shoulder at DK's trailer.

"I'd like to learn how to use my item," Daisy continued. "So I was wondering if I could practice-"

But Daisy was cut off.

"Then why don't we go practicing?" she heard DK's voice from behind her.

Princess Floral turned around seeing DK munching on a banana.

"Umm…" she returned, trying to think a way out of this. "Well, I was just going to ask Luigi if he would like to practice with me."

DK's eyes went wide before he grinned. Daisy glanced over at Luigi for curiosity sake. The younger Mario brother was blushing like a tomato. Daisy tried to shake the image.

"Okay," the ape gave a very entertained grin. "But what about practicing together Daisy? Don't forget that we're partners."

Daisy blinked.

"But," the Sarsaland princess gestured toward Luigi, "I know I'll actually be able to practice with Luigi. He and I will take turns."

Then DK frowned and narrowed his eyes in uncertainty.

"I'll let you drive," he blinked. "And I'll let you practice."

Daisy sighed.

"Like you did today?" she asked honestly. "During the practice race?"

DK groaned, rolling eyes dramatically.

"Don't tell me you are still stuck on _THAT_!" he voiced, exasperated. "I _said_ I was _sorry_!"

"No you didn't," Daisy growled. "I'd just like to practice with my item and actually get a chance to drive!"

DK rolled his eyes again.

"_FINE_!" he threw his hands in the air. "You wanna drive? _Fine_! I still need to practice with my item. Let's go."

The ape turned on his heel and walked to the DK Jumbo.

"No DK," he heard Daisy object. "I would like to practice with Luigi."

DK turned hands across his chest.

"Also fine with me!" he retorted. "Take your boyfriend, practice with him, and let the goodie-two shoes learn all your secrets. Lose the Double Dash trophy! _I don't care_!"

With that Donkey Kong stomped back to his trailer, leaving Daisy alone with all the stares from the other racers.

Daisy slumped.

"Sorry Luigi," she turned to him. "I guess my partner's right. We can't practice together."

Luigi looked less disappointed than her.

"All right-a," he let. "I guess-a I'll see-a you-a around then."

Daisy gave an apologetic grin as she watched Luigi walk off. The Sarsaland princess made a mental note to strangle DK when she got him alone. But until that time, Daisy was going to take a drive by herself.

Running over to her trailer, getting a jacket, Daisy hopped into her Power Flower. Gunning the engine, she took off in a roar, heading to the Coco Mountain.

The drive was for clearing her head and just getting away from that opinionated partner of hers for a while. Heading up the twisting and narrow roads to her favorite quiet spot on the Coco Mountain, it was refreshing not to hear his voice in her ear.

DK was a talented driver, Daisy'll give him that. But he wasn't too good at sharing the driving part of the Double Dash. It felt like metal grating on metal when she argued…no… when she SAW the ape.

Daisy was such a perfectionist on the race track. And now that she thought about it, DK was an uncompromising racer, thorough-type person too… Maybe riding with someone else just like her, she'd begin to understand how she hated herself. Or something like that.

Daisy couldn't help but wonder if the Mario Kart big wigs were out to get her.

Daisy soon came to a lookout, higher up the mountain than the usual traveler would go. It was HER spot. A spot she could come and look over the entire Mushroom Kingdom and parts of Bowser's realm. Daisy saw the smog coming in from Koopa land as it was pushed by the wind. The sky darkened with the incoming pollutants, but now Daisy could see just a sliver of Sarsaland.

Turning the key in her ignition, the Power Flower turned off and all that was heard was the wind.

Call it being homesick, Daisy called it therapy.

"This rambling by the director/producer/writer/cliff-diver is giving me a headache."

"It's putting me to sleep Tink. But we're here to liven things up! It seems that DK has a jealous streak! Will he keep a possessive grip on the steering wheel as he does on his partner?"

"At this rate, DK and Daisy have a spot in the losers circle. Pass the popcorn, this is gonna get ugly!"

Evening fell and it was now pretty much dark out. At first DK thought himself a chump to even worry about the overly dramatic Sarsaland princess, but when he saw Peach pacing around the base camp, he wondered.

"Hey Peach," DK greeted, meandering over to the Mushroom Kingdom princess, "what's up?"

Peach spun on her heel at the sound of his voice.

"What did you say to her now Donkey Kong?" she pointed an angry finger in his face.

"Nothin'," DK answered crossing his arms. "Absolutely nothin'."

"Nothing huh?" Peach repeated, and then looked at the gate with concerned eyes. "I hope she's all right."

The Mushroom Kingdom princess held to silence as she looked off into the darkness.

"How long Daisy been gone?" DK asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Five hours…" Peach quivered. "Five hours… I so hope she's all right."

FIVE hours?

The thought made DK's face contort into a worried/annoyed grimace.

"Doesn't she know we have a race in the morning?" he asked out loud, almost growling.

DK slapped his hands over his mouth.

It was too late. Peach whirled around at the ape, an unnatural fury in her blue eyes.

"You have a lot of nerve DK," she scolded. "Treating Daisy like a one-way ticket to another trophy. Last I checked, she was a person, not another kart attachment."

Peach huffed, crossing her arms at him.

"The whole base camp heard the way you two carried on today!" she continued. "Maybe if you give Daisy a little more courtesy, she would not hate you so!"

The princess growled, face darkening with the bad thought.

The thought of being nicer and more… considering to Daisy flashed across DK's mind, though it never took root in his thinking process. He figured it was just a brain fart.

"Ooooh! I see headlights!" DK heard Peach cheer as she bounced up and down.

Sure enough the Power Flower's distinguishable headlights and purring was heard. Daisy pulled in to the base camp, passing DK and Peach, looking unharmed. DK sighed in relief. At least his partner will be here for the race.

Daisy stopped her car in front of her trailer and pulled off her racing helmet, gloves and goggles. Shaking her flat hair, the Sarsaland princess sighed. It was good to be back.

"_Daisy Petunia Floral_!" she heard Peach's angry voice from across the camp.

Daisy immediately hopped over her car, putting some distance between her and the psychotic Mushroom Kingdom princess. She watched Peach stomp over to her.

"_Where_ do you _think_ _you've been_?" Peach hissed.

"I was on a drive…" Daisy explained. "To… clear my head!"

_Try to sound cheery, maybe she'll go away._

Peach was still angry.

"_FIVE HOURS_," she whispered in all fury, holding up her lacy, five-fingered hand. "You were gone for five hours Daisy Floral! _What were you thinking_?!"

_Here we go._

"You could have been hurt and no one would have known where you were," Peach altered to a teary, hurt ball of mush. "What if you were captured? What if you broke down?"

Daisy held up her cell phone by its antenna, peeking out from behind her car timidly.

"What if your cell phone didn't work?" Peach sniffed. "What would you do then?"

Peach probably didn't know her phone was a satellite phone.

"I'm sorry and I'm back," Daisy said. "I won't do that again."

"Good," Peach then yawned like nothing happened. "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow Daisy."

With that the Mushroom Kingdom princess wandered over to her trailer and shut the door behind her. Daisy let out a sigh of relief. That nutsy Mushroom Kingdom princess would be the death of her.

DK quietly walked up to the Sarsaland princess as she put a cover over the Power Flower.

"Where were you?" he tried to sound caring, though he was annoyed Daisy almost skipped out.

Daisy looked up at him.

"At my secret spot," she simply said. "Thinking I guess."

"We were worried," DK pointed out.

"Yeah," she returned, smoothing out the canvas cover over her car. "Worried that I wouldn't be back for the race maybe."

DK sensed an aggravated tone in the princess's voice.

"Who wouldn't?" DK asked. "My partner disappears off of the world for FIVE hours, not telling anyone where she was going. That gives me ground to be worried."

Daisy almost blew out a raspberry.

"I took the cruise to get my mind off of the current blot on my landscape," she turned, leaning on her car as she looked at him.

DK didn't need to do long division to figure out who that blot was. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm the one who should be hopping mad right now partner," DK voiced. "Call me a blot, but like it or not… We are in this together. If you want to win, you're gonna have to do it withme."

"I realize that," Daisy answered, keeping calm features. "But that doesn't mean I like the ride."

"Who said I do?" DK pointed at himself. "But we have to do this as a team. That means no more sudden cruises… And no more hogging the driver's seat."

Daisy's eyes fell to the dirt at his feet as she shrugged.

"I guess that's right," she agreed. "So I have to let you know where and when I'm going for a cruise?"

She looked up at him. The question kinda caught DK off guard.

"Just as long as we're partners for this race Daisy," DK answered. "But after the race, you have your own life."

Daisy giggled. Now that giggle caught DK off guard.

"Fine," she said. "Anyway. I better get some sleep for tomorrow's first Double Dash race."

She took a step toward her trailer, then Daisy turned.

"You know the Coco Mountain course isn't really that hard?" she said over her shoulder at DK. "It's actually quite easy."

DK's eyes went wide.

"You-? At the-? You went driving over the Coco Mountain course?" he said on a whisper, glancing over his shoulder. "But that's off limits until it's authorized! Daisy we could getdisqualified for cheating!"

Daisy leaned on the doorframe of her trailer, giving DK an easy smile.

"Let's hope they don't find out," she giggled, then disappeared into her trailer, closing the door behind her.

"This is one of those "one step forward, two steps backward scenario" if I have ever seen… Tink, WHAT are you doing?"

"Peach scares me!"

"Is that why you are under the desk?"

"Shhh! She'll hear you and FIND ME!"

"But until that dark and very entertaining day, this is Tim Doug Doug and my phobic co-anchor Tink Tinkerson with another Double Dash update. The first official Double Dash race ofthe Retro Grand Prix begins at 9 am sharp! Beginning with Peach Beach! Bring your loud Hawaiian beach towel and tanning lotion because Peach Beach is a tourist's dream!"

"Great! I can try on my new European swim trunks… Look! It has the British flag on it!"

"And as we wait in dying anticipation for fun in the sun and see Tink squeeze himself into his fun shorts, we have been told that the Double Dash will have five courses that thepartnered competitors will have to win."

"That's right Tim! Peach Beach is the first course, but they only get harder from there."

"Just scratching the surface there Tink. Next is Waluigi Stadium, with its dirt track, nose bleed jumps and hairpin turns this course will challenge reflexes and wit."

"It seems that the Double Dash tour is giving favor to our favorite Mario brother opposites. Wario Coliseum is lucky number three! Designed with cage racers in mind, the WarioColiseum course consists of daredevil turns and mind-boggling jumps!"

"Bowser's Castle takes up our number four spot. If you don't like fire or Bowser, this course is your worst nightmare! With its foundation laid deep in capturing princesses, battling acertain Italian plumber and lava, this course epitomizes Bowser's need for speed!"

"The final and most challenging course is the infamous Star Road. Star Road has a little of everything that will make a racer lose their mind! Racers must battle hairpin turns, tricky jumpsand deceiving boost squares to get the gold. The team who has the most points at the end of Star Road will receive the coveted Double Dash trophy!"

"Not only a shiny trophy Tink, the racers that do win the Double Dash will be placed in first with quite a point lead, which in the big Nitro Grand Prix picture is an extremely big prize."

"I can't wait for tomorrow Tim!"

"That's right Tink. And tomorrow we will watch all the Mario Kart fans scream until they turn purple."

"I LOVE BEING PURPLE!"

Morning came, big deal there… Wait! That is a big deal! It's the first race in the Double Dash of the Nitro Grand Prix. Peach Beach was perfect. The sun was shining, the sea birds were singing and the waves were caressing the shoreline… Too bad the serenity was going to be broken in half by roaring Kart engines!

On the other side of the warp pipe, the air was hot and muggy. The sun was welcoming the Double Dash racers with a friendly 86 degrees. Emotions and moods were mixed.

"It's just SO good to be back at the beach!" Princess Peach cheered, hugging Mario. "I just love this beach resort!"

The oldest Mario brother blushed under her crushing bear hug.

"Hey," the ever informative Toad began walking up as he slathered himself with sunscreen, "I heard there's gonna be ten more competitors entering the Double Dash tour."

The little Toad had everyone's attention.

"Seriously?" Peach's eyes grew a little wide. "Where'd you hear that and who are the new racers?"

Toad shrugged squirting another liberal blob of sun block.

"From the information board," he remarked. "Maybe you guys should read it once and a while."

"Who's-a the new-a racers Toad-a?" Mario inquired cocking an eyebrow in concern.

"Oh…" the mushroom drawled, honestly trying to remember who the competitors are. "I saw Petey Piranha, King Boo and Toadette for sure. Waluigi, Diddy Kong, Parakoopa, Koopa,baby Mario and baby Luigi and… Birdo I think."

The rest of the competitors must have been competing in their own series of races. The racers were predictable but the event move wasn't.

"Petey Piranha?" Peach asked her forefinger pressed thoughtfully to her lips. "Where have I heard that name?"

Toad exchanged a quick glance at Mario.

"He's the only Piranha plant that can actually move around princess," Toad stated.

Peach giggled.

"That's where!" she cheered. "I thought I heard of him!"

Mario blinked at the Mushroom Kingdom princess while Toad just shook his head. But Peach was still giggling.

"I'll have to tell Daisy her admirer will be racing in the Double Dashes too!" the royal laughed. "Waluigi's got it bad for Daisy."

Both Toad and Mario shuddered.

"Lucky-a Daisy," the plumber remarked sarcastically.

"But that doesn't mean it's not gonna be fun to watch!" Toadstool was still giggling. "Daisy can't stand the guy, but Waluigi doesn't get the hint!"

Just then Daisy, Luigi, Yoshi and DK hopped through the warp pipe. They were wearing the proper beach gear, including sunglasses and the ever fashionable sunscreen.

The Sarsaland princess was happily laughing as DK insulted the intelligence of King K. Rool, the ape's enemy back on the Kongo Islands. Leave it to Peach to break up the moment with something Daisy didn't want to hear.

"Daisy! Daisy!" Peach was very cheery this morning, even for being on the beach. "Guess what?"

By that time, the Mushroom Kingdom princess had everyone's attention.

"What?" Daisy flexed an eyebrow in slight concern. "What happened?"

Peach held her hands over her mouth, trying to muffle a big laugh. This was a very bad sign.

"We're not the only ones in the Double Dash tourney," Toadstool managed before clapping her hands back over her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.

"What-a do you-a mean Peach-a?" Luigi asked.

But the Mushroom Kingdom princess could answer over her laughter.

"She means there's gonna be ten more competitors entering the Double Dash tourney," Toad spoke up walking to the group with Mario. "Toadette, Birdo, Waluigi, Parakoopa, Koopa,Petey Piranha, King Boo, baby Mario, baby Luigi and Diddy Kong."

"No kidding?" DK was surprised. "Diddy? Even King Boo?"

Toad nodded.

"The producers kept the twenty of us in two groups of ten," the mushroom held up two fingers, "probably to keep it simple."

Yoshi cheered, happy to know his girlfriend Birdo was in the same race as he was.

"Easy lady-killer," DK said to the dinosaur as he crossed his arms. "Don't get too excited and let me win today."

Yoshi giggled.

"Speaking of lady-killers," Peach pipped up at Daisy. "You caught that Waluigi's going to be in the Double Dash too?"

Daisy eyed her fellow princess with surprise. Daisy was now certain Peach lived to make her squirm.

"Yes, I caught it," the Sarsaland princess crossed her arms.

Luigi and DK looked at Daisy, trying to read her face.

"You're not happy your boyfriend is racing too?" Peach chuckled.

Daisy sighed, rolling her eyes before shutting them tight.

"Why do you have to bring him up Toadstool? In front of everyone too?" she glared at the Mushroom Kingdom princess.

Peach giggled happily, if not a little sinisterly.

"Because it's funny!" she answered like Daisy was stupid.

"Waluigi's your _boyfriend_?!" DK blurted out, eyes wide in both disgust and shock.

Daisy gave DK a cold glare.

"Not at all," the Sarsaland princess stated at the ape. "He's got it bad for me and Peach enjoys embarrassing me, using Waluigi as a weapon."

DK gave Peach a sicken stare. But the princess still didn't stop laughing.

"Well," Daisy spoke up. "I'll drive just a little faster knowing Waluigi's breathing down my neck."

DK snickered.

"At least he's useful for something," the ape stated.

Daisy, Luigi, Toad, Mario and DK let out a loud laugh.

"Does anyone know where our karts are?" Peach asked scratching her head. "And where my partner is?"

The Mushroom Kingdom princess looked around her shoulder like she was expecting to see Dry Bones behind her.

"The rest of the racers are coming," Toad informed the princess. "And our Double Dash karts are yet to be delivered. The head honchos probably didn't want anyone to get thetemptation to run the course before the race."

Daisy got a sour feeling in her mouth about that, since the Sarsaland princess ran the Coco Mountain course before it was open for racing.

"That Dry Bones," Peach giggled. "Since I've been paired with him, he's shown me a side I really haven't seen. Did you guys know he LOVES to scare me?"

After the first few Bloody Mary screams out of the Mushroom Kingdom princess and then Dry Bones doubled over in laughter, the other racers came to such a conclusion.

"He'll hide anywhere," Peach added. "Last night before the race, he hid in my sock drawer. Scared me half to death when my feet got cold."

DK let out a quiet laugh.

"Well," the ape began, stretching his large arms, "I don't know about you guys but I like to start my day with a banana."

DK started over to a nearby smoothie bar to see if something could cure him of his deprived potassium levels.

"Can you get me something DK? Please?" Daisy called after her partner.

DK looked back at her and shrugged.

"Waddya want?" he asked.

Daisy thought for a second.

"Something sweet!" she cheered.

The ape gave her a thumbs-up in reply and continued on his way to the fruit stand.

"So what-a do you-a think of-a the races so-a far-a?" Daisy heard Luigi's voice from behind her.

The Sarsaland princess turned and looked at the younger, shyer Mario brother.

"Well, I was in the zone back when we were doing singles," Daisy smiled sinisterly. "Statistically, I have a good standing in the winner's circle… but now I'm not so sure."

Daisy passed DK a glance as he bought himself a bushel of bananas.

"With this Double Dash slice of the Nitro Grand Prix, it's a big risk being partnered up with your racing rival," she mused. "I mean, if DK and I can't get along, then I might as well kissmy good standings goodbye."

Luigi nodded and gave a small knowing smile.

"I wish we could have picked our own partners," Daisy added. "That would have been so sweet."

"Who would-a you have-a picked-a for a partner-a?" Luigi asked.

Daisy looked at him with a smirk.

"You," she returned. "I think it'd be interesting to drive with you, Luigi."

Immediately Luigi blushed and pulled his hat down over his eyes. Daisy giggled at him.

"I dig your style," she told him, making the younger plumber's face redden further. "If we were teamed up, I bet we'd make the other racers beg for mercy."

Now, Luigi had pulled his hat completely down over his face.

Satisfied, Daisy smiled.

"I'd love to drive with you… maybe next year," she finished and with that, she walked off to a nearby bench.

Daisy loved to see Luigi blush and she'd go out of her way to make the shy plumber's face flush. It made her feel powerful, like she had the power over men… though she never tried her powers of flirtation with the other guys. Maybe she could challenge herself and see just how many men she could blush…

"Here," Daisy heard DK's voice and then an apple was tossed into her lap.

Daisy looked up at her partner.

"Thanks DK," she returned and wiped her apple off with the front of her skirt.

DK shrugged and sat next to her, peeling a banana. Daisy took a bite of her apple and began to think.

"Hey DK," DK heard Daisy say to him.

The ape looked up at his racing partner.

"Sorry for ruining your race the other day," Daisy looked into his eyes. "I didn't think about the mud when I tried to get around you."

She took another bite of her apple.

DK watched the Sarsaland princess munch on her apple with a sad look in her eye.

"Could have happened to anyone princess," he told her, swallowing his mouthful. "But thank you."

There was a pause from Daisy as she swallowed too.

"Did you mean that when you said I wasn't a lady?" she asked.

DK stopped. He looked up at Daisy. It plucked a few of his heart strings to see that sad look on Daisy's face, but swallowing his pride was more difficult than swallowing his banana.

"No," the ape squeezed out, avoiding her eyes as he peeled another banana. "I just said that to get you mad."

Even though she didn't say anything and he wasn't looking at her, DK could tell Daisy was smiling happily.

"And do you still hate me?" DK heard himself ask.

"Not at all," Daisy immediately returned.

Then DK felt Daisy kiss him on the cheek.

"Sorry about that too," the princess stated. "I shouldn't have said that. It was the heat of the moment."

DK blinked and put his hand where she kissed him. He looked up at his partner.

"You're the most competition I've got DK," Daisy point-blankly told the ape with a smirk. "But don't let that go to your head. You may be in the second standing to me, but that caneasily turn if you lose a race or two."

In a swift motion Daisy grabbed the banana out of DK's hand and took a big bite out of it.

DK could only blink at the princess.

Daisy and DK sat in silence from there as they enjoyed their breakfast.

"Ooooohooohoho! The plot thickens!"

"Doesn't it make you want to hug? This is Tim Doug-Doug saying that everything looks a whole lot easier now that Princess Daisy and Donkey Kong are on good terms."

"Gotta love an ape."

"But enough about the crazy racers' lives, there's gonna be more racers joining the Double Dash."

"Woo! More mayhem to the madness! Yay more action! More craziness, more messes, more tire squealin', rubber burnin', painttradin', bone crushin', explosive action! I can't wait!"

"And more to lose as we go straight to the starting line."

It was ten minuets until the race was suppose to begin, but no one had seen wheel or tire of their karts or other competitors.

Some of the racers were getting impatient.

"I hate the waiting game," Bowser growled tapping his claws on his arm. "If these organizers are SO high and mighty, let's see them make our karts appear out of thin air."

"Shh!" Toad snapped, looking like he'd seen a ghost. "The organizers have eyes and ears everywhere! Do not mock them!"

Everyone quirked an eyebrow at the mushroom racer as he looked wearily over his shoulder.

"Maybe you-a should stop-a reading-a the information board-a Toad," Mario stated.

"They know things Mario!" Toad zipped into Mario's face. "They know who's being bad and who's being good. How could they so accurately have paired us up with our bitterest of competitors?!"

Okay.

The voices in Toad's head were now bothering the other racers.

As the racers observed Toad's spaz-out, they all heard the loud horn of a big boat. They all glanced to the harbor and saw a huge ocean liner pulling into dock.

"I can't see," Peach complained. "I left my glasses in my trailer. What's the banner say?"

""I saw the Double Dash races and all I got was this lousy banner"," Bowser read looking through binoculars that appeared out of no where. "Oh yeah and "Good luck Double Dashracers!""

"That wasn't so bad," Peach smiled. "That's actually kinda sweet."

"Oh yeah?" Bowser said. "Just look who's getting off that swanky ocean liner."

And with that there was a mad scramble to see who could yank those binoculars off of Bowser's head the fastest.

"Why-a those-a no good, rotten-a-!" Wario growled climbing on Bowser's shoulders and thus getting the binoculars first. "That's-a Waluigi! And there's-a King Boo!"

"**WHAT**?!" Peach shrieked, pushing Wario off of Bowser and taking his place. "_I TRAILER ACCOMIDATIONS AND THOSE LOSERS GET A FLIPPIN' BOAT_?!"

"We-a drew the-a short straw," Luigi pipped up.

"_SEE_?!" Toad blasted with the zeal of an Apocalypse evangelizer. "This is what happens when you mock the Organizers! Repent! _REPENT_!"

"_Cork it-a_ Guru Von Doomsday!" Wario snarled at Toad. "I'll-a beat the-a answers out of-a Waluigi."

Bowser tore Peach off of his head.

"That is so unfair," Peach sniffled. "I'm royalty and I'm staying in a rickety trailer at a dusty trailer park with stupid neighbors full of their inconsequential problems!"

"You have two other royals here too Peach," Bowser growled at her. "I want my attorney!"

"Look! They have-a our-a karts-a!" Mario pointed out.

From a distance the ten racers watched their karts being wheeled to the starting line. Then, the other ten competitors came walking up to them.

"Wazup?!" Diddy cheered, the first to run up to the group.

The hyper little monkey was met with mixed emotions.

"Diddy!" Daisy greeted, arms open wide. "Look how much you've grown!"

"Daisy!" Diddy chimed with a beaming smile and jumped into the princess's arms.

The two shared a big hug.

"How's my favorite little monkey?" Daisy asked looking down at Diddy.

"A little less than perfect, breaking hearts twenty-four-seven!" the little baseball cap, T-shirt wearing monkey responded. "Who you partnered up with?"

The Sarsaland princess gave the monkey a big smile.

"None other than your uncle," Daisy turned to DK.

DK gave the princess a sheepish smile. On the other hand, at seeing his favorite person in the world besides television, Diddy bolted out of Daisy's arms and plastered himself on DK's face.

"Uncle!" Diddy cheered. "HI!"

While DK wrestled Diddy off of his face, more racers walked up.

"Birdo," Birdo purred, her eyes half open in her signature seductive manner.

Peach, Daisy and Mario gave a pity chuckle and waved.

"Hello Birdo," Peach strained. "Welcome to Peach Beach."

"Birdo," the Birdo returned with a nod and walked past the group to Yoshi.

"I have no clue what that girl says," Peach whispered to Daisy.

Daisy nodded.

"Yeah, her accent is so thick half the things she says, I can't understand," the Sarsaland princess stated back.

Then the two princesses heard an otherworldly cackle. The two girls craned around to see King Boo floating right behind them. Daisy felt her eyes get wide in surprise.

"Hello Princesses Peach Toadstool and Daisy Floral," the king of apparitions grinned, bowing. "And my greetings to you too King Bowser."

Bowser crossed his arms and smirked.

"I like how you scare the princesses King Boo," the Koopa king told the ghost.

"Thank you," King Boo returned. "I take great pride in scaring individuals."

But then his eyes came to Mario and Luigi, and King Boo's eyes went wide with a little surprise and a whole lotta fear.

"Well if it isn't Mario Mario and Luigi Mario," Boo stated, taken off guard. "I was not aware that you two gentlemen would be racing as well."

Luigi smirked while Mario grinned at the ghost.

"Look alive-a Boo," Mario stated with his arms crossed. "Because-a my brother and I-a will be breathing-a down your-a neck."

King Boo gave a quick grin at the plumber brother before making a hasty retreat behind Bowser.

Another peculiar sound reached their ears. Looking down the path the other racers saw Koopa, Paratkoopa and Toadette laughing and chatting. But everyone's eyes came to baby Mario and baby Luigi's baby carriage and who was pushing the two infants toward the group.

There was whom they all assumed was Petey Piranha pushing the baby carriage. Petey Piranha was a towering, mobile Piranha plant with a pair of red and white polka dot shorts.

They heard Peach gasp as she clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Get away from baby Mario and Luigi you monster!" Peach cried running toward the Piranha plant.

"Peach!" Daisy went running after Toadstool. "Hold on!"

Daisy grabbed Peach by the arm and swiftly yanked the Mushroom Kingdom princess to a halt before she could rip Petey Piranha to shreds.

"It's okay Peach," the Sarsaland princess told her fellow royal.

"Get them away from that plant before they become an appetizer!" Peach blurted out, tears at the corners of her eyes.

"All right, all right," Daisy returned.

The Sarsaland princess gated up to the giant, mobile Piranha plant.

"Hello Petey," Daisy said with a smile. "Do you mind if I take the babies off of your hands?"

The giant plant paused for a long second, passing his eyes between the giggling babies and Daisy before he shook his head.

"Thank you," Daisy returned. "Do you happen to know if the babies have been fed?"

Petey Piranha took the baby bag off of his shoulder and handed it to Daisy.

"All right," Daisy took the baby carriage with baby Mario and baby Luigi. "Looks like its lunch time for the two babies."

Baby Mario and baby Luigi giggled, making Daisy smile. The Sarsaland princess ran her fingers through baby Mario's hair and the infant gave a delighted squeak. Daisy then tickled baby Luigi's feet making the baby laugh. But before Daisy could get very far with the carriage, Peach grabbed the babies and baby bag from her hands.

"I'll take care of them Daisy," Toadstool hurried and dashed off with the two infants.

Daisy frowned. Peach was going to have to learn a little more tact and courtesy even with the more intimidating characters.

"Daisy-a!" she then heard _his_ voice.

The Sarsaland princess turned. Looking past Petey Piranha and down the path, Daisy saw Waluigi approaching. The Luigi Mario opposite gated up to her, twisting his finger around in his ear before using the same digit to pick something out of his teeth. Daisy gagged.

"What's-a shaking baby-a?" Waluigi gave Daisy a suave grin as he took his hat from his head.

Daisy's face contorted into that "I-feel-like-puking-every-time-I-see-you" expression.

"How's-a my favorite-a princess-a?" Waluigi winked sliding his arm around her waist. "You wanna-a see-a my kart-a? It's-a-"

Before he finished his sentence Daisy brought her heel down on his foot. Waluigi yelped.

"I will see you and your kart in the losers circle you nasty mother-hoper!" Daisy spat before she slapped him.

Waluigi shook off the pain.

"Don't-a fight-a your feelings Daisy-a," he smiled again. "I know-a you dig-a me."

Daisy glowered at him, crossing her arms and giving him a pure venom glare. With that, she turned on her heel and walked back to the group.

"C'mon-a my little-a flower," Waluigi persisted. "You-a want-a me-a."

Bowser, Wario, King Boo, Dry Bones, Diddy, Toad, Toadette, Koopa, DK, Paratkoopa, Mario and Luigi were all doubled over in laughter.

Minuets later, all racers were lined up according to standings, at the starting line. DK and Daisy and King Boo and Toadette were the two teams in the lead. DK finally broke down and allowed Daisy to start the race while he pushed the kart off of the starting line. Toadette was also driver with King Boo in the thrower position.

"Good luck Daisy," Toadette gave the Sarsaland princess a thumbs up and a friendly smile.

Daisy smiled back at the female mushroom.

"Won't need it," Daisy joked.

Toadette shook her head as she giggled. Daisy turned in her seat and looked at DK. DK was leaning on the kart, his back to her as he glanced over the other racers.

"Whaddya see?" Daisy asked quietly.

DK glanced at her.

"Toadette and Boo are for sure the leaders of the new bunch," the ape answered under his breath. "But the Koopa pair seems formidable, not counting the baby Mario brothers. Yougotta watch out for the small ones… they'll pass you in the blink of an eye."

Daisy nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind," and she ran her fingers through DK's cute little curl atop his furry head.

DK turned and cocked a brow at his partner.

"I hope you've got enough potassium in you Donkey Kong," Daisy grinned, using his full name to annoy him, "because I want to rocket off the starting line."

DK passed his hand over his head, smoothing out the frizz Daisy created with her fingers.

"Just be sure to keep your eyes open and your hands on the wheel," DK returned with a smirk.

"And you better hold on," Daisy said. "I don't want to leave you behind."

The ape gave a laugh, but then he turned his eyes back to their opponents. He fell silent all too soon.

"Aw c'mon DK," the Sarsaland princess pouted. "Why ya gotta be all serious? This should be fun!"

DK passed a glance back at Daisy.

"If we don't place first within the first couple races," the ape returned as grave as a cemetery. "We will spend the rest of the Double Dash trying to catch up lost points. That is nearly impossible Daisy. We'd lose."

Daisy raised her eyebrows. No wonder DK was serious. If they do not place high in the first races, then they'll be playing a hopeless game of catch-up.


	2. Shoot to Thrill

This is chapter #2 to "Overdrive".

"Overdrive" was my very first fiction and I'm glad you Fanfiction motherhopers liked it! Enjoy this latest chapter!

As CJzilla fights with another mechanized monster, alls I have to growl is this: R&R MOTHERHOPERS! Flame or Fluff! I dare you all!

Disclaimer: CJzilla owns nothing of Nintendo's. I do own your reviews!

* * *

"Looks like our favorite racers have some new faces to contend with!"

"That's right Tink! And the Double Dashes just got another level of difficulty! I'm Tim Doug-Doug with the standings of the new half of Double Dash racers and let me tell youTinker, things just got that much harder."

"King Boo and Toadette lead this wild pack!"

"Right you are Tink. Hailing from the land of specters and our very own Mushroom Kingdom, the king of ghosts and sweet female mushroom top the ranks. All on their own, bothracersstand out on their own, but together they are going to be one heck of a challenge for our competitors."

"Koopa and Paratkoopa take second, behind King Boo and Toadette by a hair! Petey Piranha and Waluigi are nippin' at the Koopas' heels while the baby Mario brothers have crawled upbehind! Diddy Kong and Birdo finish off the tail end of the group."

"Any weakness will set back our favorite racers. But as long as Donkey Kong and Princess Daisy act like a team, I bet they'll place high if not win the Double Dashes!"

"Let's get it on!"

Red.

Yellow.

Green.

Latiku's light flashed slowly. But as soon as the color green lit up the race track, the Double Dash racers rocketed out of the starting line. With a roar that bellowed over Peach Beach, the racers zipped out of the starting gate and flew down the track.

Daisy knew DK hadn't had too much practice in the Thrower position and she passed back a worried glance. To her surprise, the ape had hopped onto the kart without jerking the vehicle.

"Keep your eyes on the road partner!" DK jeered, smiling down at her.

Daisy smirked at returned her eyes to road ahead of her.

"Hang on DK!" the princess cheered as she pulled the DK Jumbo to take the lead.

The Sarsaland princess took the corners with ease, blowing past the other drivers. It was about that time that they hit their first item block. The blocked shuffled through the random items before settling on a trio of green turtle shells.

DK turned, juggling the three turtle shells as he looked back on the other racers. As the ape predicted, King Boo and Toadette, Koopa and Paratkoopa and Mario and Toad were battling for second and third places. But DK didn't keep his eyes behind him for very long.

He still didn't trust Daisy's driving skills. To be truthful, he trusted no one but himself behind the wheel.

"Remember to hug the curves Daisy-girl!" the ape reminded his partner.

Daisy didn't respond but kept her eyes on the road. DK turned his eyes back to behind them. He caught the red turtle shell too late. The duo took the hit and their kart tumbled and their items flew sky high. Daisy heard the DK Jumbo's engine in her ears, and then several karts pass them.

"SWITCH!" DK rushed.

Her world was still spinning as she jumped into the Thrower position. Daisy barely had time to hold on when DK punched the gas.

"You all right back there Daisy?" DK asked over his shoulder.

The Sarsaland princess shook the fuzz from her brain.

"Yeah," she stated. "What happened?"

DK shook his head but Daisy didn't hear him growl.

"Turtle shell," the ape answered handing the princess their only turtle item. "I didn't see it."

Daisy looked in front of them and counted the racers. They were now in sixth place. The princess looked between her turtle shell and the nearest racer to them, being Birdo and Diddy. Daisy gave a grin. They'll take back their position, one turtle shell at a time. The Sarsaland princess let the shell fly. The shell hit dead on. Birdo and Diddy hit the sand. They just gained a position.

"Hey!" DK called back to Daisy. "I didn't know you can aim!"

Daisy rolled her eyes as the wind whipped through her brown hair.

"Just drive DK!" the princess returned playfully.

The king of the jungle gave a loud laugh as the DK Jumbo began to reach top speeds.

Second lap, DK and Daisy fought their way up to third place, driving alongside Mario and Toad. The Sarsaland princess was working overtime keeping an eye on her fellow racers. The Koopas had specialty items that made the hair on the back of her neck stand. A trio of either red or green turtle shells. With that much fire-power, they were a force to be reckoned with.

But as the second lap turned into the third, time was running short to place higher.

Daisy held her breath as DK pulled closer and closer to the fully armed Koopas. Koopa was in the Thrower position and kept his eyes on the duo as they neared. The turtle was juggling a trio of green shells, seeming to dare Daisy and DK to pull closer. But they dared. Koopa let one warning shell go that shot wide by close enough to the DK Jumbo's front end. Still DK and Daisy pulled closer. Koopa let a second fly, his aim was right on. Daisy braced for the spin out.

Instead DK pulled to the left and avoided the shot. Koopa fired his third and last shell at them; DK dodged to the right and escaped another spill. The racers placing first, second and third burst through the last set of item boxes. DK took the window of fluctuating items to pull ahead of the Koopas.

Daisy watched hungrily at the item they got. Nothing but DK's specialty banana. Daisy gulped hard and passed her eyes back to the Koopas. Paratkoopa switched driver positions with Koopa and was juggling a deadly red turtle shell trio. The princess looked up at King Boo and Toadette. Toadette was juggling two green turtle shells with a sinister look on her usually sweet face. DK pulled to the right as the DK Jumbo pulled closer to King Boo and Toadette.

The female Toad let a turtle shell fly. DK dodged a wreck again by darting to the left. Daisy watched as Toadette's turtle shell bounced off the metal guard-rail and struck the side of the Koopas' vehicle. But just before the Koopas spun out, Paratkoopa let one of his red turtle shells fly.

Time moved in slow motion as Daisy watched the heat-seeking turtle shell shot toward them. Then, at the corner of her eye, Daisy saw King Boo and Toadette racing right by them. King Boo yanked on his steering wheel to try and bump the duo. In doing so, the king of ghosts put him and his partner in the path of the Koopas' shell as DK and Daisy pulled into first. King Boo and Toadette took the red turtle shell in the back and spun out.

"Drop the banana Dais!" DK shouted back to his riding partner.

Daisy did as she was told and dropped the specialty 'naner. The now righted Koopas couldn't avoid the banana and struck it. Five other bananas spewed from the big one creating a barrier of slippery fruit. The other racers hit the bananas, spinning out. Daisy was thunderstruck as the DK Jumbo passed over the finish line.

Jumping out of the DK Jumbo, DK shot a victorious smirk at the rest of the racers limping over the finish line.

"Yeah," DK chuckled. "That's how we roll."

The ape was about to pass a glance at his partner when he was almost tackled by her.

"Aaah!" Daisy squealed jumping on DK. "WE WON! WE WON! WE WON! WE WOOON!"

Daisy hung around DK's neck laughing happily. The gorilla was being choked.

"Easy Daisy-girl," DK took the princess by the hands and held her a foot off the ground. "This is only the first race of the Double Dashes. Don't party yourself out until we've won thewhole shebang."

He dropped her to her feet. Daisy seemed to not have heard him.

"DK! That was amazing!" the princess beamed.

DK felt his face get red.

"Knock it off partner," he rolled his eyes. "We were just lucky. Here's hoping we have dumb luck for the rest of the Double Dashes."

"A real nail-biter finish huh Tinker?"

"I CAN HARDLY BELIEVE MY EYES! WHAT A FINISH! ONE FOR THE RECORD BOOKS!"

"Easy Tinker. What you need to go to the bathroom or something?"

"……. Not anymore."

"While my co-anchor Tink Tinkinson changes pants, this is Tim Doug-Doug telling you: Wow. Spectacular finish of Princess Daisy and Donkey Kong. And an overall awesome race byall competitors. If this keeps up, the Double Dashes will be something for the record books!"

"Records books and legend Tim! This is Tink Tinkinson saying: I CAN HARDLY WAIT FOR TOMORROW'S RACE!"

"Tomorrow we will be broadcasting from Waluigi Stadium! An old favorite and a challenge because of its hair-pin turns, demanding split second decisions from the drivers. Get a goodnight sleep because you'll need the energy for Waluigi Stadium!"

* * *

R&R. Rock on! 


	3. Destroyer

Hola fellow Fanfiction Land motherhopers! I'm shelling out another chapter! Awww yeah! Now, sit back, relax and prepare to be entertained!

As I throw down this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R you crazy MOTHERHOPERS! Flame and/or fluff... you know the drill...

* * *

It was a beautiful ocean sunset. The waves were gently caressing the shoreline, the evening sun was kissing the horizon, and the angry Cataquacks were chasing after tourists. But not one of the twenty racers stopped to enjoy their beautiful beach front camp ground. The first race of the Double Dashes was over and the team stats were posted. The information board was hungrily studied by the racers.

DK and Daisy headed the pack with a ten point lead.

Wario and Yoshi were second.

Waluigi and Petey Piranha coming in third.

The Mario babies in forth.

Mario and Toad in fifth.

Bowser and Luigi in sixth.

Birdo and Diddy Kong in seventh.

Toadette and King Boo in eighth.

Peach and Dry Bones in ninth.

And finally the Koopas in last.

Daisy was still beaming from her and DK's spectacular finish. She stood quietly but bounced excitedly in one spot at the back of the group of racers.

DK watched his partner from a distance. Holding in a big laugh, the ape shook his head as he leaned on the doorframe of his trailer. He knew Daisy knew that they'd come in first place; it'd be pretty hard for her to miss it. But the Sarsaland princess was bouncing in one spot as she read the stats over and over. If only she could have seen the venomous looks from Peach, Bowser and the mocking faces from Wario.

But DK's smile faded when he thought about tomorrow's race. Today's victory gave them a good head-start, but that lead could easily disappear if they placed poorly. Would Daisy be celebrating if they pulled in second? Third? Last? Let's be realistic. The odds of winning another race with these types of obstacles were a million to one. Giving their history together, DK knew the Sarsaland princess didn't take second place very well.

"Brilliant driving out there today Donkey Kong," DK heard a ghostly voice suddenly beside him.

The gorilla was too cool to jump as he was unexpectedly looking into the eyes of a ghost.

"Thanks King Boo," DK stood from leaning on his doorpost. "You did pretty good out there yourself. No hard feelings about me stealing first place?"

King Boo gave an easy chuckle, teleporting to DK's right.

"Not at all Donkey Kong," the king of ghosts voiced. "It is part of this sport. Victory can slip through one's fingers in the blink of an eye."

DK gulped at the thought and passed his eyes from Boo to Daisy. She was chatting with Peach and Toadette, her face beaming with happiness. King Boo noticed that DK's eyes had strayed.

"Ah, being partnered up for the Double Dashes is quite the crisis, unfortunately for some more than others," King Boo elegantly remarked turning a studying glance at DK. "I have heard of your and the Sarsaland princess's competitiveness Donkey Kong."

DK flinched at the comment. The ape opened a sour eye at the ghost.

"The topic has reached headlines," King Boo gave a ghostly snicker, teleporting to DK's left. "You two are the talk of the Double Dashes."

DK forgot about the world outside racing for a moment until he was reminded that his every action was being printed in the newspapers.

"Uh… yeah," the ape clicked his tongue.

"But you and Princess Floral have proved quite the phoenix, rising from the ashes of your cutthroat competitiveness," King Boo went on, vanishing for a second. "Though, I wonder…"

DK spun, hearing King Boo's voice behind him. But there was nothing behind him.

"Will this partnership last?" Boo's voice now came from behind him again.

DK turned again and saw that King Boo had materialized outside his trailer. There was a glint of otherworldly evilness in King Boo's eyes as he studied the effect of his words on the ape. DK's face twisted with many emotions before he gave the king of ghosts a frown.

"Thanks for the concern Boo," the king of the jungle narrowed his eyes at King Boo. "But I think Daisy and I have things handled from here."

King Boo nodded.

"I understand, I've said too much," the ghost voiced before he teleported off. "But Princess Daisy obviously loves first place. What would happen if first place was not to be? Then who do you think would take the blame?"

Before his eyes, DK saw King Boo disappeared with his ghostly powers. Donkey Kong knew that ghost meant nothing but trouble, but he was right. If DK and Daisy didn't get the Double Dash trophy, DK was sure he'd get the blame. Daisy's done it before, why would this time be any different?

"Hey partner!" DK was snapped out of his thoughts by Daisy.

Looking up, he saw the Sarsaland princess skip up to him.

"That was awesome driving today DK!" Daisy's big blue eyes shimmered with excitement. "You keep driving like that and you'll make me look bad."

DK gave her an uneasy smile, but princess Floral didn't notice it. Then she giggled.

"If you let me drive at all," Daisy was clearly joking, but DK's eyes narrowed in irritation.

"I let you drive!" DK snapped. "Why are you still bringing that up?"

Daisy blinked before her mouth flapped open.

"I'm was-" the Sarsaland princess began but her partner cut her off.

"What?" DK crossed his defiantly arms. "You're jealous that I brought home our first win? Well, excuse me for taking away the glory that you so _obviously_ deserve!"

The ape huffed.

"DK, I-" Daisy tried again.

"We wouldn't get anywhere with you behind the wheel Daisy!" DK shot out. "With you driving, we'll place low!"

Now Daisy was offended.

"DK that's not fair," the Sarsaland princess pointed out, trying to remain calm.

"And who do you think will get the blame for our bad placement?" DK wasn't listening to her. "ME! You'll blame _your_ flop on me! But I've done all the hard work getting us this far!"

Daisy balled a fist as she narrowed her eyes in anger.

"_THAT'S_ what's not fair Daisy!" DK growled. "I'm the best driver of both of us and I've worked too hard to get here! I'm not gonna have some spoiled princess throw mud on my face because you're too bigheaded to admit your mistakes! I-!"

"DK! SHUT UP!" Daisy finally blasted, her arms flailing in the air. "Just shut your flapping banana hole and listen to me!"

It took everything DK had to listen to the princess.

"I don't know what is in those bananas you eat, but you've gone too far Donkey Kong!" Daisy hissed. "I wasn't suggesting _ANYTHING_ that your little voices have insinuated! I came over here just to thank you for the great driving-…"

Daisy paused and DK saw the blue crocodile tears forming in her squinted eyes.

"You know what? FORGET IT!" Floral blasted. "I've tried to be a team player; I've even tried being your friend! You are a waste of my time because nothing I do is sinking into your thick head!"

And with that the Sarsaland princess spun on her heel and stomped to her trailer.

DK could only scowl at her. WHY WAS HE STUCK WITH SUCH A HEADCASE?!

Daisy heard DK slam his trailer door. She stopped and passed a glance over her shoulder at her partner's trailer. A big tear rolled down her red cheek. She didn't know what hurt more, knowing that they'd lose the Double Dashes… or a friendship with DK frayed. He now just made it clear that he only cared about racing and winning. Not Daisy. Fine. If he didn't care, than why should she?!

As the tearful Sarsaland princess disappeared into her trailer, Daisy was being watched from the shadows. King Boo had a smile on his ghostly face. Wrecking the strongest competitors was easier than he thought. If all the competition was this unstable, heck, he and Toadette had the Double Dashes in the bag! Giving an otherworldly cackle, the king of all ghosts teleported off to create some more mischief.

¥¥¥¥¥¥

"Whoa! This is why I left my job in big business! Yes, I left a very lucrative career in a life-insurance firm to be a sports-caster with a cock-eyed sock-puppet co-anchor who has a caffeine disorder!"

"That's awesome Tim! I am Tink Tinkinson telling all you kids to learn from Tim Doug-Doug's life and stay in school!"

"Thanks Tink… Just when Donkey Kong and Princess Daisy have something good going their way, they have to ruin it. They're doomed to the loser's circle!"

"Here's hoping they don't or all of our viewers out there will have their hearts ripped out and never watch this channel again! DON'T CHANGE THE CHANNEL! I LOVE YOU ALL! Precious viewers!"

"With our favorite competitors on the ropes, their chances at the Double Dashes will fringe on the next couple of races. Hog the TV and lock the family out of the house because we're packing it up to Waluigi Stadium!"

* * *

R&R motherhopers. Long Live Rock! 


	4. Crazy Train

Chapter... uh... 4? I lost count. Yeah, let's go with chapter 4! Woo hoo! In the last chapter, I thought it was a bit... serious. Well I ate some glue and now I've got back my zanniness! Yayness! Now, here's more of CJzilla's crazy humor comin' at ya! Duck if you dare!

In this chapter, this is the post-Waluigi Stadium course race. We will see the other racers at their wackiest. Prepare on laughing, just don't make a mess when you pass out...

As I chew on the electrical lines of a power plant, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R you happy motherhopers! Flame or fluff... I'm getting tired of tellin' ya.

* * *

Inside Waluigi's Stadium the roar of engines was deafening. The noise from the Karts was amplified by the roof over the racers' heads. Without open sky over their heads, some racers were starting to feel closed in.

"THE SKY!!" Toad cried at the top of his lungs, clamoring all over his Double Dashes partner Mario. "IT'S BEEN REPLACED BY SOME ARTIFICAL NONSENSE!"

Mario sighed as Toad clung to his neck.

"That's-a roof Toad-a," the Mario brother stated pointing at the ceiling. "We're-a inside a sports-a stadium."

Toad then released his partner from his grip and looked up at him.

"Oh," Toad looked up. "And those thingies aren't a hundred red-hot comets blazing towards us? They're just lights?"

Mario had his work cut out for him. Apparently, the pressure from the Double Dashes was making Toad act crazier than usual. Pressure and some seedy words were making a certain pair of racers crazy.

DK sat in the DK Jumbo, eyeballing what he could see of the course from his kart. Since none of the racers were allowed on the course, much of the track was unknown. Before they actually set their wheels on the track, no racer knew what was in store for them. But from his kart, DK started to believe that Waluigi Stadium was all that it was cracked up to be and more.

The DK Jumbo had to turn on a dime to make some of the tight curves that littered the course. The jumps were so high that DK wondered if they'd get too much air and bust out of the ceiling above. The gorilla studied the location of the item blocks, noting that they'd be a challenge to get to. This race will be a challenge.

DK sighed and sunk in his seat. He'll have to make this work all on his own with his first place-hungry psycho partner breathing down his neck. Speaking of the monster, where was Daisy? DK glanced over his shoulder and over-looked the rest of the racers, searching for his partner.

Daisy wasn't too far from her partner and kart. The Sarsaland princess was busy sulking by Princess Peach's kart, glaring poison at DK. The argument that she and the ape had last evening was still fresh in her mind. Daisy wasn't going anywhere near that gorilla until it was absolutely necessary. Daisy growled.

"Hey Daisy!" Peach's voice made Daisy nearly jump out of her skin.

Princess Floral whirled around. Peach and Diddy Kong were looking down at her from Peach's Heart Coach. Both laughed at the look on Daisy's face, Peach especially. Dry Bones came out from behind the Heart Coach, laughing his dead laugh.

"How was that Bones?" Peach looked over at Dry Bones.

The undead Koopa skeleton gave the Mushroom Kingdom princess a thumbs up. Peach looked back at her fellow princess.

"Dry Bones has been teaching me the fine art of scaring people," chimed Toadstool a beaming grin on her face. "So how was that Daisy? Did I merely give you a fright or was it a scare over-load?"

First Daisy's face twisted with a mix of anger and annoyance before she smiled.

"It was between a fright and an embarrassing scream," princess Floral responded then giggled. "Pretty good Peach."

Diddy flipped off of Peach's shoulder and sat on the Heart Coach's hood.

"I hear that Waluigi's stadium is way hard!" Diddy whispered to Daisy. "And that there's hidden obstacles everywhere!"

Daisy smirked.

"And who told you this?" the Sarsaland princess asked.

"Bowser," Diddy whispered back, nodding. "He said that he took Bowser Jr. to see a show here. That's why he's got ear plugs in his ears!"

Diddy pointed at the Koopa King who had large earmuffs on his ears as he sat in his kart reading the latest issue of "Hero Haters" magazine. Daisy nearly laughed at the sight but nodded in response to Diddy.

"Doesn't this place look awesome?" Peach quipped, her blue eyes wide with wonder as she looked over Waluigi Stadium. "I mean, it's no Peach Beach but it's got a wild side vibe to it!"

Daisy had been glaring at Donkey Kong for so long, she forgot that they were at Waluigi Stadium.

"I can-a say-a that we've-a not been-a to-a a indoor course-a before-a," Mario walked up to them, Toad hanging off of his head.

Peach opened her mouth to probably ask why Toad was all over Mario's head.

"Mario," Peach cocked her head at her boy-friend. "You got something on your head."

The plumber nodded, slightly rolling his eyes.

"Toad's experiencing-a pre-race jitters-a," Mario pointed up to his racing partner.

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!" Toad suddenly screamed, his eyes wide.

The rest of the racer flinched at his loud tone, except Dry Bones who, since he was dead didn't have any ears. Mario shrugged.

"Toad-a doesn't handle-a stress very-a well-a," the eldest Mario brother added.

"Mama," Toad was now hallucinating, "can we play hop-scotch?"

Mario slapped his forehead.

"Let's-a go find-a you a nice-a quiet-a paper bag-a to breathe-a into-a," the plumber said to Toad as he walked off.

Daisy was doubled over in laughter.

"Is that why you're captured so much?" Diddy asked Peach, making the Mushroom Kingdom princess's eye twitch. "Because Toad can't take pressure?"

Peach smacked Diddy with her lacy hand. Just then Luigi came walking up to his four fellow racers, starring long and hard at his brother.

"What's-a with Toad-a?" the younger Mario brother threw his thumb over his shoulder.

Daisy whipped her eyes free of laughter tears.

"Let's just say racing isn't good for Toad's blood pressure," the Sarsaland princess fought off another wave of giggles. "Hey Luigi, how's it?"

Luigi shrugged, looking down as his face flushed a bit.

"Fine-a," he answered. "Hopefully I'll-a get to-a drive this-a time."

Diddy laughed.

"Bowser not letting you drive still?" the monkey giggled, rolling on his back.

Luigi smirked and shook his head.

"But-a this time-a," the young plumber added, "we-a got a letter from-a the Double Dash-a producers. If Bowser doesn't let-a me-a drive-a, we're outta-a the race-a."

Daisy raised her eyebrows. But the Luigi gave the Sarsaland princess a wicked grin.

"But you-a all-a better watch-a out-a because I've-a been practicing-a my item-a," Luigi said to the other racers, but kept his eyes on Daisy. "You better not-a blink-a, because-a I'll-a roast-a you."

The other racers gulped at Luigi's maniacal tone, but Daisy laughed.

"That is the single scariest thing I've heard from you Luigi," princess Floral snickered.

Luigi shrugged.

"It-a comes from-a the heart," the green-clad plumber grinned then winked at Daisy.

Daisy felt her cheeks heat.

"You've been spending too much time with Bowser Luigi," Peach voiced from the driver's seat of the Heart Coach.

The Sarsaland princess looked over at the Mushroom Kingdom princess.

"Yeah, but I kinda like Luigi this way," Daisy gave a mischievous grin.

Daisy looked back at Luigi and nodded her approval. But before more blatant flirting could continue, Diddy groaned.

"If you two knuckleheads are going to start flirting," Diddy made a disgusted face, "then I'm outta here."

"What do you mean start?" Daisy smiled.

Diddy sighed as Daisy winked at Luigi.

"You know what I mean _Daisy_!" the monkey ran his hand over his face. "I'm gonna vomit."

Daisy laughed.

"All right, all right," the Sarsaland princess hopped up on Peach's kart's hood and overlooked Waluigi Stadium. "From what I see of this course, I like it. Massive jumps, hair-pin turns, mind numbing noise… this is good."

Peach groaned.

"You are such a tomboy Daisy," the Mushroom Kingdom princess voiced running her hand through her blond hair. "I'm going to have to scrub for three hours to get the motor fumes out of my hair."

"Remember not to scrub too hard Peach," Daisy shot back, folding her arms across her chest. "You'll lose the two brain cells that you have."

Peach hopped out of her seat and dove at Daisy. The two princesses went tumbling in a play-fight wrestling match.

"WOOO!" Diddy cheered. "Girl fight!"

And with those two fateful words from Diddy Kong, Peach and Daisy had everyone's attention. Peach pinned Daisy to the ground as she sat on the Sarsaland princess's back.

"Take it back Daisy!" the Mushroom Kingdom princess hissed.

Daisy wheezed under Peach's weight.

"Never!" princess Floral laughed, wrestling Peach to the ground.

Floral had Toadstool in a head-lock.

"Noogie!" Daisy cheered as she ground a knuckle into Peach's scalp.

Daisy wasn't trying to hurt Peach, just annoy her. And nothing annoyed Princess Peach Toadstool more than ruining her hair-do. With the fresh noogie Daisy just administered, Peach's hair was tangled and staticy. Toadstool gave a shriek as Daisy hopped off of her.

"My hair!" Peach cried out, like her hair could feel pain.

Daisy had scarcely enough time to enjoy the annoyance she'd inflicted on Peach's hair. Like lightning, Toadstool stood and charged at her. Giving a playful shriek, Daisy took off running. Weaving in and out of fellow racers' karts, Daisy was feeling Peach's hot breath on her neck. Daisy jumped around the Mario babies' kart, making Baby Mario and Baby Luigi laugh in amusement.

"When I get my hands on you Floral-!" Peach snarled, an unnatural fury in her eyes. "I'm gonna give you the worst wedgie you've EVER HAD!"

Daisy darted to her left and Peach was again on her heels. Jumping, Daisy slid over the Koopa King kart, startling Bowser, because of his earmuffs didn't hear a thing. Bowser jumped five feet in the air when he saw furious Peach tear her way across his kart's hood, after the Sarsaland princess. Daisy ran between the karts, to get away from Peach. She and the Mushroom Kingdom princess ran around the Wario Car kart. Yoshi and Birdo seemed not to notice the two princesses running around the kart they were in because they were too busy giving each other goo-goo eyes. The chase finally ended when Daisy found shelter behind Petey Piranha and Waluigi's kart. One look at the giant mobile Piranha plant, Peach stopped in her tracks. Petey, who was just innocently sitting inside his Warp Pipe kart, merely watched the two immature princesses. Peach glared at Daisy as the Sarsaland princess made mocking faces at her from behind Petey Piranha.

"This _isn't_ over Floral!" Peach hissed, pointing a menacing lacy finger at Daisy.

With that the chase was over and Peach went off to fix the frizz in her hair. Daisy laughed victoriously.

"Daisy one! Peach zero!" the Sarsaland princess laughed, punching the air. "Yes!"

She opened her eyes to see Petey Piranha starring at her. Daisy managed a coy smile.

"Hi Petey," she greeted. "All this pent up excitement has to go somewhere! Am I right?"

There was not even a smile from the mobile Piranha plant, just a look of wonder. Daisy gave him a pity smile.

"Okay," Daisy pushed off of the Warp Pipe kart. "See you at the starting line!"

And the Sarsaland princess walked off with Petey's eyes still on her. Daisy walked up to Luigi, Diddy and Dry Bones.

"Where were we?" Floral asked like nothing happened. "Oh yeah... I like this course!"

Then out of the blue, much to Daisy disgust Waluigi appeared, looking like he'd just woken up.

"So?" Waluigi cooed. "You like-a my stadium?"

Daisy cringed at the Luigi Mario-opposite. He still had his morning face, hair and breath. Like he was any easier to tolerate when he'd brushed his teeth and combed his hair.

"A marvel-a of-a a my ingeniousness-a," Waluigi went on, letting his arm slither around Daisy's waist. "If you like-a my stadium-a then-a you'll really like-a my-"

Daisy pushed off of him, grabbed the back of his shirt and whipped it over Waluigi's head, then punched him.

"Drop dead you disgusting, cock-eyed lobotomy patient!" Daisy roared.

With that the Sarsaland princess stomped over to the DK Jumbo and her racing partner. Waluigi got to his feet and peeled his shirt off of his head.

"Don't-a fight it-a my sweet-a!" Waluigi called after Daisy. "Can't-a you see-a that your-a hate is-a desire in-a wolf's clothing-a?!"

In the distance, you could hear Daisy barf.

"Ew," Diddy Kong cringed at seeing Waluigi with his shirt off. "Have you heard of "sit-ups"?"

Luigi was too busy laughing at his opposite's expense to comment further. Dry Bones, crumpled to the ground, seeing more Waluigi than he ever wanted to see.

DK had witnessed the whole thing. From Daisy and Peach's fight to another one of Waluigi's proudest moments. He watched his racing partner stomp up to the DK Jumbo looking queasy after what Waluigi had just pulled. DK smiled at his partner, forgetting for a small moment that they were still not talking.

"So?" the ape said. "You gonna hit Waluigi harder now?"

Daisy looked up at her partner. Her face twisted at him. DK realized his mistake. He frowned and turned back around in his seat, gripping the DK Jumbo's steering wheel.

"You bet your sweet bipy I am," DK heard Daisy answer as she hopped up on the Thrower's position on the kart.

DK looked up and found Daisy grinning down at him.

¥¥¥¥

"Oooh! Maybe this is a do-over between Donkey Kong and Daisy! Is there hope for them yet?"

"I dunno Tink. This is Tim Doug-Doug telling you viewers that we've seen this kind of make up before. I'm starting to think our two favorite racers have a flippy-floppy relationship. Oooh… Makes my head spin keeping up with DK and Daisy."

"Speaking of making your head spin, I just got word that the Double Dash big-wigs are going to allow ALL hazards to be used in Waluigi Stadium."

"Meaning what Tink?"

"I mean there's gonna be fire-ball vortexes, interactive obstacles designed to trip up every racer, and all of the nose-bleed jumps will be utilized! They're pulling out all the stops for this one!"

"This course is the epitome of punishment all ready Tink! And you're telling me that there's going to be more dangerous hazards on top of this death trap?!"

"That's what I, Tink Tinkinson, am tellin' ya! There'll be fire, there'll be crashes, and there'll be blood as we take you to the starting line!"

"This is Tim Doug-Doug and co-anchor Tink Tinkinson taking you to the beginning of the Waluigi Stadium course! Take my advice and keep paramedics near to revive you as we watch the chaos unfold!"

"MY HEART!"

¥¥¥¥

The racers were called to their karts as Latiku appeared before all of them. Straightening his glasses, Latiku smiled.

"Good luck to all!" he cheered in his heavy Japanese accent. "You gonna need it!"

Daisy made starting blocks with her feet in the soft dirt. A lump of nervousness formed in her throat as she watched Latiku start the count down. Not only did their long-term victory weigh in the balance here, but also their lives.

3… 2… 1… GO!

* * *

CJzilla's note: All right. To anyone who was offended by Toad's behavior or Waluigi's shaming, I send my apologies... with a rock. Now, if I write the characters with their personalities completely true to the video-games... that borin'. I hate borin'. So I threw in a little crazy. Sweet, sweet crazy. SO HOP ON THIS CRAZY TRAIN WITH CJZILLA AS YOUR CONDUCTOR! Toot toot! 


	5. Gear Jammer

Hola fellow motherhopers! Here's a long over-due chappy! Enjoy.

As I stomp through this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R motherhopers!

* * *

At the starting line all of the racers watched as all the fire effects were lit. Fireball vortexes and dozens of fireballs were lit as they circled the big jumps. From behind them, they head Waluigi give a whoop and Bowser cheer. Daisy smiled. She couldn't wait to jump through the first fireball hurdle.

"I'm gonna give Waluigi a double shaming," Daisy voiced as she readied to push the DK Jumbo. "We're gonna beat him on _HIS_ own course!"

DK didn't look back but he acknowledged his partner's comment with a grin. Latiku turned and watched the fire show behind him. His beady eyes grew wide from behind his thick glasses. The Double Dash flagger looked back around at the racers and smiled.

"Good luck to all!" he cheered in his Japanese accent. "You gonna need it!"

Latiku mumbled something in Japanese as he shook his head. Then with a flick of a switch, the flagger started up his lights.

3…

2…

1…

GO!

Daisy gave the DK Jumbo a push will all her might. Apparently DK slammed his foot down on the accelerator just in the right second. The Sarsaland princess scarcely could hold on as the DK Jumbo was engulfed in blue flames and absolutely rocketed off of the starting line. Daisy didn't have time to put her feet down when they came to the first mini-jump. They were going so fast that when they came around one of the curves, they shot off the track into the rough dirt.

"Shoot!" DK growled, their speed rapidly dropping as he craned their kart back onto the track.

Daisy had bit down on her cheek as they hit the soft dirt.

"Holy molé! What in the world was that?!" she asked in astonishment.

As several of the racers passed them, DK steered the DK Jumbo back onto the designated track.

"That was the rumored Double Dash partner!" the ape said over his shoulder as the DK Jumbo's tires hit a Dash Panel.

The heavy kart was given a speed boost and they were rocketed up the first of the many nose-bleed jumps. It was like passing through a gateway. The fireballs lit up the racers as they passed over the jump. For a second, Daisy forgot that they were in mid-air as she gazed up at the beautiful fire display. But then she heard DK slam his foot down on the gas and crank the wheel all the way over to the right.

They were speeding towards a huge mound of dirt. As they landed, their speed gave coupled with a nice drift got the DK Jumbo back on track. Daisy snickered as they watched King Boo and Toadette fall behind because they got too close to the fireballs. They didn't have time to enjoy other racers' suffering. DK and Daisy hit another nose-bleed jump and the Dash Panel on it. And they got too close to the fire as well.

"Holy-!" Daisy bent backwards as a fireball passed inches from her head.

DK gave a laugh as they landed.

"You did that on purpose!" Daisy snapped.

The gorilla cackled harder.

"Switch!" Daisy fired back.

Still laughing DK switched to the Thrower position. The partners switched before they hit the ground and their first item blocks. They hit a Double Item Box. Both Daisy and DK got items. The Sarsaland princess got her specialty item for the first time. A… Heart?

"Keep it straight and hang on Daisy-girl!" DK hollered from the back seat.

Daisy glanced down at his item. He got the Triple Mushrooms. Immediately princess Floral straightened the wheels as DK let the first 'shroom fly. With the boost from two of the Triple Mushrooms, the DK Jumbo pulled into third; right behind the baby Mario brothers. Daisy saw Baby Luigi peek out from behind the back of the baby carriage. It was a precious sight… if the baby wasn't holding a Fake Item in his tiny hand. With adorable baby babble, Baby Luigi let the Fake Item drop. Daisy craned the DK Jumbo's wheel to the left to avoid it. They did narrowly, only to see Yoshi and Wario hit the item. DK laughed at watching them spin out. Daisy had bigger fish to fry. Coming around another corner, the Sarsaland princess's eyes widened.

Before them was a fantastic half-pipe with moving obstacles. Along the half-pipe's walls, flat wooden cutouts of warp pipe Piranha plants moved out into the course. Fireball vortexes spun in the center of the course between the Piranha plants.

"Wow," Daisy peeped as the DK Jumbo rode up one side of the half-pipe.

Easing the kart to the left, Daisy raced head-long into the obstacles. The sound of lapping flames echoed in the Sarsaland princess's ears as she drove passed the first fireball vortex. DK and Daisy passed the Piranha plant obstacle. The second fireball vortex was moving faster than the first.

"Whoa!" DK cried out as he leaned forward.

A fireball nearly torched his backside. Daisy turned the wheel to avoid the last fireball vortex, but they smacked the Piranha plant cutout. The DK Jumbo's tires dug into the dirt as the obstacle pinned them in one spot. They watched four more karts pass them. They were now in sixth place. Craning over to the left, Daisy pulled the DK Jumbo back into the race. The Sarsaland princess could feel DK's eyes heating up her back and she was waiting for him to say something. But he never did.

They hit two more small jumps, before having to make a hair-pin turn. As they flew through the air the second jump gave them, Daisy hit the accelerator and turned the steering wheel completely over to the right. As a result, they hit the dirt with their maintained speed. The turn was too sharp, Daisy sped off into the soft dirt and they missed their item blocks. Shaking her head and growling to herself, Daisy muscled through the rough dirt and back onto the course. Now the pair was heating up Wario and Yoshi's heels. Wario shot them a jeering laugh while Yoshi was in the Thrower position. The kind-hearted dinosaur frowned, hesitation in his big eyes as he balanced a green turtle shell in his hand. But Yoshi let the turtle shell go and it smacked the DK Jumbo's front end. DK and Daisy went spinning.

"Switch!" Daisy shouted out.

DK switched with his princess partner and slammed his foot down on the accelerator. Steering the kart back into the race, they barely pulled in before Petey Piranha and Waluigi. Rounding the final turn before they were launched over the last jump and over the starting line, they hit the Dash Panel. Rocketing over the huge jump and flying over the last section of the course, DK and Daisy hit the floating Item Block before bouncing over the starting line. The second lap began. Even though DK couldn't see his partner, he knew she was taking their position hard.

No one said the Double Dashes was going to be easy.

DK burned up the second lap, busting up until they were in forth place.

Mario and Toad watched DK and Daisy carefully as they approached the last of the third and final lap. It was all or nothing for the racers in first, second and third because the race was nearly over. Our favorite racers came to the second to last jump of the course.

"Crank out that red turtle shell partner!" DK said over his shoulder to quieted Daisy.

Doing as she was told, Daisy held the racer-seeking turtle shell in her lacy hand.

"Let it go as soon as we're in the air!" the ape added.

Nodding, the Sarsaland princess cranked back her arm, ready to toss their item. As Mario and Toad and DK and Daisy's kart tires left the dirt jump, Daisy let the red turtle shell go. Mario and Toad were shot out of the sky, tumbling out of mid-air, coming to a dead stop. DK and Daisy rocketed over them and were in third place. Bowser and Luigi were in second, following King Boo and Toadette. Bowser had the wheel as Luigi was in the Thrower position, holding a green fire-ball in his hand. A lump formed in Daisy's throat for some reason. Princess Floral cast a glance at the item she and DK had on hand. They just had Daisy's specialty heart item.

The DK Jumbo hit the dirt and kept control. In a crippling mistake, King Boo and Toadette hit the soft dirt off of the track. They were dropped out of first place as they were passed by Bowser and Luigi and DK and Daisy. King Boo and Toadette fought back onto the course. Daisy watched from the Thrower position as King Boo switched positions with Toadette. Eyes widening, the Sarsaland princess saw King Boo hold a Triple Mushroom. The king of ghosts fired off two of his boost Mushrooms. In the same moment Daisy looked to Bowser and Luigi. Luigi Mario flicked his wrist, sending the green fireball at them.

"OH MAN!" DK gasped as the green fire bounced over the dirt.

Daisy, closing her eyes, activated her item and awaited the fiery impact.

With a loud pinging sound, nothing happened to the DK Jumbo. Daisy opened her eyes, now seeing that a new item was in their possession. One of Luigi's fireballs. Then they heard Toadette and King Boo spin out as they were scorched by Luigi's incoming fireballs. The Sarsaland princess saw the DK Jumbo getting off course.

"DK!" Daisy called to her partner. "Open your eyes!"

Princess Floral cranked back her arm and let their captured fireball fly. Opening his eyes and gripping the wheel again, DK got back on course. He saw a green fireball fly through the air and take out Bowser and Luigi. The DK Jumbo pulled into first. Stupefied DK and Daisy zoomed over the last jump and over the finish line… in _FIRST PLACE_.

As the confetti rained down from the ceiling and mind-numbing cheers echoed through the stadium, Daisy and DK were in utter disbelief.

"Holy…." DK peeped.

Daisy just blinked, her legs feeling like jelly. Nothing really settled in until Latiku came floating up to them cheering wildly and waving his checkered flag like his arms were gonna fly off.

"_Sagoi_! _Sagoi_! _Sagoi_!" the Double Dashes flagger cheered hard. "You is amazing!"

DK blinked at the flagger before he felt the DK Jumbo jerk. Spinning in the driver's seat, he saw Daisy on the ground on her knees with her hand over her forehead. Hopping out of the kart, DK was at his partner's side.

"Are you all right Daisy?" the ape asked concern all over his fuzzy features.

Daisy looked up at DK, her face white and shock all over her eyes.

"We… won…" the Sarsaland princess voiced in a voice smaller than a whisper. "We won…"

DK smiled at Daisy.

"We sure did partner!" the gorilla nodded, helping the princess to her feet.

The Sarsaland princess looked back and glanced at the rest of the racers pouring in from the course. Daisy shook her head in doubt.

"There is no way…. We did so poorly…" she peeped again, wobbling over to the DK Jumbo holding her head.

DK followed his partner and helped her sit in the driver's seat. Daisy glanced up at him, a dazed look still on her face.

"….. We are the luckiest motherhopers in the history of forever," Daisy said, her voice quivering.

DK smile tripled in size.

"Dumb luck and _dumb_ skills," the gorilla nudged his partner in the arm.

Daisy laughed and laid back in the driver's seat, her body feeling ten times heavier.

¥¥¥¥¥

"Holy Crazy Endings Tinkinson! Are they the luckiest racers or what?!... Tink?"

"….."

"Well, folks this is Tim Doug-Doug bringing you another spectacular win by Princess Daisy Floral and Donkey Kong of the Kongo Islands! It seems as if only _ONE_ pair of racers is excelling in the Double Dashes! Winning two straight races in a row, they have cemented a high placement for themselves. It's going to take a miracle to catch them now! If I was DK or Daisy, I'd put in a little celebration time, since they've got a huge lead. While I throw some water on Tink Tinkinson, this is Tim Doug-Doug telling you to stay tuned for the next segment of the Double Dashes, to be held in the exciting Wario Coliseum. Stay tuned!"

* * *

Whew! Lots of words! I will update soon! R&R! Long Live Rock! Woo! 


	6. Shot Down in Flames

Hola Motherhopers. I'm gonna take time out to thank Luigenius who was my VERY FIRST REVIEWER! Woo! All right, in this chappy CJzilla's throwing in a curve ball that I bet NO ONE expected. (CJzilla give evil cackle to which the background is lit by a menacing lightning flash)

As I cream a city under my feet and blast away more monster guns, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R motherhopers! Flame and or fluff!

Disclaimer: I don't own Santana's "Love of My Life"...

* * *

Since the last race, standings had fluctuated again, though one thing remained the same… DK and Daisy were still in first.

Bowser and Luigi had come in second, while King Boo and Toadette were still biting at their heels. Peach and Dry Bones flew in at forth while Mario and Toad brought up fifth. Yoshi and Wario fought for sixth against Petey Piranha and Waluigi. Birdo and Diddy came up eighth. The Koopas continued a sorry streak by coming in ninth and by a surprise diaper emergency, the Mario babies were in last.

For our favorite racers, their place with the Double Dashes trophy was certain! But an unexpected turn may take both DK and Daisy's cemented victory out of their hands.

For Daisy and DK the rest of the evening was a blur. They came in first place; the info board had proved they had. But to the Double Dash duo, it didn't feel like first… Maybe because their friendship was still unraveling.

Daisy sat atop her trailer in a bathing suit, catching up on her tan as she thought about things. The Sarsaland princess had been down with the other racers, but her friends got tired of hearing her read the review board over and over. Now, Daisy was sunning herself in the beautiful Peach Beach tropical sunset. Since Waluigi Stadium was only a short warp pie ride away from Peach Beach, the racers were kept in the sunny beach resort. You wouldn't hear Daisy complaining though.

To Princess Floral, the Waluigi Stadium win made her feel… indifferent. It was like the win and race never happened. Daisy felt empty and sad. Turning on her tanning chair, Daisy propped up her head on her hand as she sunned her backside. Thinking back on the race and events before that, the Sarsaland princess sighed. No matter how she tried to trick herself into it, winning wasn't everything. The win was hollow without a friendship with Donkey Kong.

DK, from across the trailer park, had his eyes set on his partner's trailer. He watched as Princess Floral flopped around restlessly on her tanning chair. Maybe she was feeling the same way he was. The Waluigi Stadium race was hard on the ape, the track too, but mostly the race. Without a friendship with Daisy, it was like the race didn't even count. DK's chest felt heavy with guilt and a little heartache. For a moment DK wished he'd been paired up with someone else, someone who he didn't care about. Maybe then he could focus only on the race. But it wasn't winning he cared about, DK found that out after he apathetically read the review board. It was his partner, Daisy.

DK sighed, kicking an invisible pebble with his foot as he leaned on his trailer door. Daisy sighed for the billionth time as she flopped over again.

The Sarsaland princess had made up her mind about something. She'd have to put winning aside. It was choking out an awesome friendship with DK. Daisy smiled at the thought. If only Peach could hear her thoughts right now…

Just then Daisy heard a "tink" on her trailer roof. Thinking it was nothing Daisy went back to her tanning. Then a pebble came out of the air and hit her on the butt. The Sarsaland princess gave a surprised squeak as she jumped two feet in the air. Curious, Daisy got off her chair and walked to the edge of her trailer. She immediately regretted the move. There was Waluigi with a Spanish guitar in his hands. The Luigi opposite smiled, took a big breath, raised his hand and…

"♪Where you are, that's where I wanna be♪!" Waluigi sang and strummed terribly on his guitar, like a thousand nails on the black board of Daisy's brain. "♫Through your eyes, that's all I wanna see♪!"

Daisy clapped her hands to her ears, her mind numbed by Waluigi's voice. But the Luigi opposite kept right on.

"♪In the night you are my dreams♫" he sang. "♫You're everything to meeeeeeeEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeEEEEEeeee♪ ♪You're the love of my life and the breath in my prayers♫!"

The Sarsaland princess jumped down from her trailer roof.

"♪Take my hand, lead me theeeeeereee♫!" Waluigi smiled got bigger when he saw Daisy march up to him. "♪What I need is you here-♪"

But before Waluigi could choke out another terrible sounding cord of his well-meaning love song, Daisy snatched the guitar from his hands. In a fluid movement full of anger, the Sarsaland princess busted the guitar over Waluigi's head. Dazed with a guitar lodged onto his head, the Luigi brother opposite didn't have time to fight as Daisy picked him up and stomped toward the ocean. With one heave-ho, Daisy tossed the love-struck Waluigi into the ocean's surf.

"GO SOAK YOUR HEAD YOU POSSUM-FACED BABOON!" Daisy blasted as Waluigi floundered around in the ankle-deep salt water.

Daisy stomped back into camp, but her face lit with a monster blush when she saw all the other racers laughing at her.

"Promise you'll invite me to the wedding Daisy!" Toadette jeered.

""Daisy and-a Waluigi sittin'-a in a tree-a"!" Mario chanted. ""K-a-I-S-S-a-I-N-G"!"

"I'd hate to see your kids!" Bowser pointed before doubling over in laughter.

Wario proceeded to make kissy-face noises as Daisy passed. The rest of the camp was roaring with laughter. Snatching the towel that was draped over her shoulders, Daisy put it over her head to hide the blush lines heating her face. The Sarsaland princess then ran like it was going outta style toward her trailer and slammed the door.

A few minuets later Daisy heard a knock at her door. Putting down DK's banana peace offering, Princess Floral walked to the door. She was shocked when she saw DK on the other side. Before Daisy could shoot out a question the ape held out two banana flavored popsicles.

"Can we talk?" he asked a hopeful look on his face.

Daisy felt her lips stretch in a grin.

"Sure," she answered and took one of the popsicles.

Both racing partners stepped out into the warm night air, walking slowly toward the beach.

Licking away at their popsicles, DK and Daisy enjoyed the oceanic breeze as they walked along the cool beach.

"Is banana-flavor and bananas all you eat?" Daisy asked, smirking at DK.

DK passed an innocent glance at his partner.

"Yeah," he answered, tongue still stuck to his popsicle.

Daisy snickered and passed her frozen fruit bar into her mouth. DK thought for a second.

"Well," he began. "There was that _one_ grape soda I had… But it wasn't as good as a banana soda."

The Sarsaland princess giggled on her popsicle.

"If the increased potassium is what makes you a good driver, then I say don't stop eating bananas," Daisy smiled.

She meant no harm with the comment, but as soon as she said it, Daisy snapped her mouth shut. DK watched Daisy smack her forehead as she cursed under her breath.

"That didn't come out right!" Daisy immediately corrected.

The Sarsaland princess stopped and slapped her forehead again. DK was not offended or anything like that, so he watched curiously at his partner's angry dance.

"_Why_… do I lose my brain around you?!" Daisy snarled pinching the brim of her nose. "It's like you're some kind of Daisy's-stupid-thoughts _magnet_!"

Daisy hissed out of annoyance. DK simply watched her as he licked on his popsicle. Princess Floral looked up at her partner.

"I'm sorry DK," she sighed, rubbing the guilty chill she got off of her arm. "Most of the stupid stuff I say to you I don't mean… It just comes out."

At the blank look on DK's face, Daisy cocked an eyebrow before she grew irritated.

"Did you just hear what I said?" she questioned. "I _said_ I was _sorry_!"

The Sarsaland princess waited for the ape's rebuttal, but nothing came to DK's mind as he just starred at her.

"_What_?" Daisy put her hands on her hips. "Did you want something else?!"

DK snapped out of his trance.

"No," he answered, then he laughed.

Picking up his much smaller partner clean off of her feet, DK hugged Daisy.

"Apology accepted," the ape beamed. "I'm sorry too Daisy-girl."

Daisy hugged her partner back.

"I've been caring too much about this race Daisy," DK continued. "And that changes now."

"Here too DK," Daisy returned as DK set her back down on her feet. "There's no fun in a win without your friendship DK."

DK gave her a goofy bashful look, his mouth waving in a stupid smile. Daisy beamed.

"Then let's get this friendship back on track," DK stretched out his hand. "And get the fun back into this race."

"Agreed," Daisy shook DK's hand.

Then Daisy looked at both of her hands, not finding her popsicle in her grip. She looked on the ground and finally up at DK. Daisy doubled over in laughter as she pointed to DK's head.

"What?" he asked, blushing a little.

Daisy couldn't answer because of her uncontrollable laughter. She merely pointed. DK ran his hand over his fur, only to find Daisy's popsicle stuck to his head. DK joined Daisy in her gut-busting laughter. After about a minuet of hard laughter, DK and Daisy fought off their giggles.

"Sorry partner," Daisy looked up at her banana popsicle stuck to the side of DK's head. "Let me see if I can't get it off."

The Sarsaland princess reached up, took the popsicle by the stick and gave it a yank. With a loud rip, the popsicle came, but so did a huge patch of DK's hair. Stifling a yell of pain, DK clapped his hand over his mouth. DK jumped around in a circle holding his head, Daisy then looked at the popsicle. Her frozen treat looked hairy now. Flinching with realization at the pain she just caused DK, Daisy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" she questioned, eyes narrowed at the pain DK was radiating.

"Yes," DK croaked, nodding as he fondled his hurting scalp. "Let's get back to camp."

With that the two friends walked back to the trailer park.

When DK and Daisy came back to camp, they found it ablaze with unmarked vehicles, a helicopter spot-light and dozens of Toads in suits.

"What the?" DK said out loud before he felt Daisy's hand snake around his arm.

He looked down.

"I wonder what's going on," the Sarsaland princess looked concerned as she clung to her partner's arm.

DK shrugged.

"There's only one way to find out," he said and they strode into the camp.

As soon as DK and Daisy entered into the camp and one of the monkey-suit Toads saw them, he called over his shoulder.

"We've found Princess Floral!" he shouted and ran over to Daisy.

Several other Toads accompanied him and they pulled Daisy off of DK's arm.

"What's going on?" DK and Daisy questioned together.

The Toads did not answer as they pulled Daisy away to an awaiting limousine. The rest of the racers were out of their trailers watching the sight. Dry Bones stood especially close to the limousine, a worried look on his dead features.

Standing on either side of the limo's doors were heavily armored Toads. Out of the vehicle stepped Toadsworth. Daisy gulped, knowing that seeing Toadsworth meant something had gone wrong.

"Toadsworth!" Daisy jogged up to him, leaving her Toad escort behind her. "What's wrong?"

"Please get in the car Princess Floral," Toadsworth didn't answer. "There is no time for questions."

Daisy resisted as more Toads tired to push her into the awaiting limousine.

"_Make_ time for it Toadsworth," DK thundered, stomping up to Daisy and the limousine. "I'm not letting my partner go without a reason."

The armed Toads cocked their weapons at the king of the jungle as Dry Bones joined the ape, but Toadsworth gave the gesture for arms down. Toadsworth didn't cower under the massive ape's shadow, but he did get a sympathetic look on his wrinkly face.

"The princesses are in danger," the aged Toad voiced. "Tatanga, the evil alien, has been spotted in our solar system once again."

DK's mouth fell open while Daisy's face paled.

"What?" she quivered. "He's- he's-… Tatanga's back?!"

Toadsworth nodded at the Sarsaland princess.

"It is imperative that we get you and Princess Toadstool to a save location," he added. "You are too exposed here. Please get in the car Princess Floral."

Still Daisy resisted.

"But what about the races?" she asked. "We still have three more races for the Double Dashes!"

Toadsworth narrowed his eyes at Daisy's request.

"As of now," he stated with a tap of his cane on the ground, "Princess Toadstool and Princess Floral are officially pulled from the Double Dashes. You are no longer in this race."

DK's head drew back in surprise while Peach's gasp could be heard from inside the limousine.

"What about Dry Bones?" Toadstool poked her head out the door.

"Yeah!" Daisy's voice was rising. "What about our partners?!"

Toadsworth shook his head.

"That is now none of your concern princesses," he waved the matter off like it was trivial. "A petty matter that will be taken care of by the proper authorities."

Peach and Daisy's mouths flapped open like gasping fish.

"NO!" Daisy fought back as she was being pushed into the limo. "I can't just leave DK!"

"Please Princess Floral," Toadsworth urged. "Get in the car."

"NO! I won't-!" Daisy snarled.

But DK stopped her.

"Don't worry about us Dais," DK voiced. "You get to safety."

Daisy looked stunned.

"But you'll forfeit!" the Sarsaland princess told him, tears coming to her eyes.

DK gave her an easy smile.

"Don't worry about me Daisy-girl," he told her. "I'll be fine."

Tears streamed down both princesses faces as they dove into their partners' arms.

"I'll miss you, you undead Koopa freak you," Peach cried, hugging Dry Bones tightly.

Dry Bones gave a sorrowful bone rattle in response.

"Bye DK," Daisy whispered into DK's fur.

"I'll see you later Daisy," DK told his partner, hugging her back. "We'll race again once this thing blows over."

Daisy looked up into DK's brown eyes one last time before she and Peach were yanked into the awaiting limousine.

Watching the royal entourage move off and out of sight, DK, Dry Bones and the rest of the racers were left in silence, only the crashing sound of the waves to be heard. Cutting through the hush DK cursed out loud.

"WHAT A JOKE!!" the ape snarled, kicking the dirt in a show of frustration. "WHAT A _STINKIN'_ JOKE!!"

Dry Bones fell apart and into a heap of undead bones, crying undead tears. DK felt a hand on his shoulder. Whirling around he saw Mario and Luigi standing there, understanding looks on their faces.

"I'm-a sorry DK," the eldest Italian plumber voiced. "The race-a won't-a be the same-a without-a them-a."

DK gritted his teeth.

"_Dang_ right it won't!" the ape gnarled. "I was _so_ close! _**So**_ close!"

Luigi frowned deeply.

"You-a dirt bag," the youngest Italian plumber hissed. "You-a don't care about-a Daisy. Only-a winning."

DK hissed, making a tight, angry fists with his hands.

"Not _that_!" the gorilla blasted. "I _finally_ had Daisy's friendship and _just_ when things began looking like old times again… _THIS_!"

DK spun on his heel turning his back to everyone. He stood there, the juices of irony seeping into his soul. The cherry on the cake was that now he and Dry Bones would have to forfeit… All that work down the drain.

Growling, DK walked over to his trailer but not without punching a huge dent into the vehicle and slamming the door.

♠♠♠♠♠

"Whoa… I didn't see that one coming."

"That's just like how the universe works too! An ape and princess just wanna be friends and win a race, then some all powerful alien menace come into the solar system and ruins everything!"

"Oh yeah Tink. This is Tim Doug-Doug with a news brief. Astronomers have spotted the dreaded Tatanga's intergalactic space cruiser in our solar system. Since the alien's history in kidnapping Princess Daisy Floral, EVERYONE is taking precautions. The princesses are officially taken from the Double Dashes. A shame."

"Yes! A moment of silence for their racing partners……………"

"They're not _DEAD_ Tink!"

"I know! But DK and Dry Bones will have to forfeit since they do not have partners! Unless……"

"Unless DK and Dry Bones partner up and win it for their indisposed royal partners."

"But the races won't be the same! No more girl-fights, no more hysterical Waluigi shamings, no more princesses!"

"That's what it looks like Tink. But the race will go on. Here's hoping that everything pans out for our favorite racers."

* * *

Tell me I'm not the crazy pants! R&R. Long LIVE ROCK N' ROLL! 


	7. Castles Made of Sand

Konbanwa Motherhopers... If my wacky chapter titles confuse some of you, let me explain. THEY'RE ALL ROCK SONGS! Woo! Very good. Now here's another tasty tidbit... Did you all know that Birdo is a _**GUY**_?! He's a _dude_! When I read that off of wikipedia, I fell out of my chair. Now I know what you're all thinkin', so STOP IT and pay attention to the story! Sickos.

As I swat down another attacking air-battalion, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Flame or fluff, I don't care... Oh and, enjoy OR ELSE!

* * *

"It seems that both parties are taking this hard. I hate to see so many blue racers."

"I hate seeing 'em too Tink. This is Tim Doug-Doug broadcasting straight from Wario Coliseum, keeping an eye on Donkey Kong of the Kongo Islands and Dry Bones the undead Koopa. DK and Dry Bones have been sent them to the back of the line and whipped their positions clean. It's like they never even raced the first two races."

"Fair is fair, but that's not to say that "fair" sucks!"

"Tink! This is a family show!"

"Now DK and Dry Bones have to play a blood-thirsty game of catch-up in order to barely get in the winner's circle. This is Tink Tinkinson telling all the viewers out there that fate is cruel."

"Fate is cruel to both racers and princesses. The princesses were immediately shuttled away to their top-secret royal safe house!"

"Better there than with Tatanga! Here's another news update courtesy of the news-caster "Princesses Annual Nervous Issue Company" or "P.A.N.I.C."...PANIC states that Tatanga has indeed set a course for our planet and that all princesses and/or damsels better run for the hills!"

"Here's one of those rare occasions where it pays not to be of royal blood."

"…. You mean besides the crippling paparazzi and high-expectations to excel at sports?"

"Oh yeah. Now, we will take you to the front lines so you can get a better look at the situation."

"Give the dog a bone and tie your brothers up because you're not gonna want to miss this one!"

♣♣♣♣♣

The day for the Wario Stadium had come. The racers lined up in the normal first-to-last positions. But this time King Boo and Toadette headed the pack, followed by Mario and Toad and Luigi and Bowser in third. Where was DK? Where was Dry Bones? In last place…

DK flinched and shut one of his eyes to lessen the roar of the karts' engines. How could the racers handle it this far back?! The noise was far quieter in first place. It was a sour beginning to what looked like a series of sour races. DK and Dry Bones, under pressure of being disqualified since Princess Daisy and Princess Peach were prematurely yanked out of the Double Dashes, were partnered up. It was the only way to stay in the race. And the reason why they were in the backity-back? Because they were now "new" partners, DK and Dry Bones were demoted from first to last place. The Double Dashes big wigs thought it only fair to the rest of the racers. Not that the "fair way" didn't suck…

The ape passed a glance at his _new_ partner.

Dry Bones was sitting in the driver's seat, looking depressed even for someone who was dead. Both ape and undead Koopa were taking the princesses absences hard. But at least DK got to set things right with Daisy before she was hauled away to some secret secure area. Dry Bones let out another forlorn undead sigh.

"We gotta get through this Bones," DK told his undead partner. "Let's win this thing for Daisy and Peach."

Dry Bones looked up at DK, his beady, glowing, otherworldly red eyes looking sad. He gave one nod. Both racers knew a certain thunder had been taken out of their race. They could only hope that lack of thunder didn't lead them to the loser's circle.

Meanwhile, in a top secret government-funded safe house Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom and Princess Daisy Floral of Sarsaland were huddled around a single television screen. They were just able to catch the post-race Double Dashes coverage, hoping to catch a glimpse of their partners, before the television funked up.

The screen fuzzed over again, Daisy snarled as she pounded on the aged T.V. No good, the picture came in even worse. The Sarsaland princess snarled again, cursing incoherently under her breath as she seized the television's antenna and twisted it. Peach watched nervously, the sensitive Mushroom Kingdom princess soaking up Daisy's frustration. Princess Floral craned the television's antenna around and around, trying to get a legitimate signal to pop up on the screen. In her aggravated frustration, Daisy accidentally snapped one of the antenna's clean off the television. Peach watched Daisy's eye twitch as she hurled the broken-down rusty antenna across the room.

"Daisy-," Peach voiced in concern.

"THIS IS A JOKE!" Daisy fumed. "I AM A FLIPPIN' PRINCESS HERE! WHY DOESN'T OUR ROYAL SAFE-HOUSE HAVE A DECENT TELEVISION?!??!"

The Sarsaland princess gasped for air after her loud rant. Daisy whirled over to the nearest Toad guard.

"_Get me a wide-screen T.V. fit for a princess_! _Please_," she hissed, her face seething red. "And when I say please, I mean_**NOW**_!!"

With a frightened whimper, the Toad ran out of the room. Daisy panted hard, even her shoulders moving up and down with her breathing. But that was before the Sarsaland princess broke down with a quiet sob. Peach got off of the moldy old couch and put her arms around her friend.

"Oh Daisy," the Mushroom Kingdom sympathized in the best way she knew how. "It's all right."

Daisy pushed off Peach.

"No! It isn't! Peach!" Princess Floral blasted, big tears falling out of her eyes. "This is the _opposite_ of "all right"!"

Daisy took hand-fulls of her hair and squeezed in a show of frustration.

"We are in a broken-down basement of some crusty crab shack! A FINE splurge of _MY_ government's assets let me tell you what-!" she continued on. "An evil alien is looming threateningly on the horizon, probably having a craving for princesses' flesh! And the cherry on this stupid cake is… WE WERE YANKED OUT OF THE DOUBLE DASHES! Things couldn't be worse!"

The Sarsaland princess sobbed again, burying her head in her hands. Peach was at a loss for words and merely watched her royal friend bleed her melancholy away. Daisy ran her hand over her face, whipping tears off of her cheeks.

"Now our partners have been sent to the back of the line!" Princess Floral quivered. "It's going to be impossible for them to win now!"

Peach felt her eyes gloss over with tears.

"I _hate_ this!" Daisy snarled again. "I _hope_ Tatanga comes to earth so _my foot could meet his butt_!"

"You don't mean that Daisy," Peach said.

Daisy glared at her fellow princess and friend.

"That'd be horrible Daisy," Toadstool continued, gulping at the thought. "You think that's what our friends want to happen?"

Tears poured out of Daisy's eyes.

"I'm… I'm just scared and angry Peach," the Sarsaland princess confessed. "I'm angry because DK's chance at the Double Dashes trophy is shot… And I'm scared… _I'm_ the one Tatanga captured… And that's an experience I don't want to repeat…"

Daisy sobbed. Peach began to cry as she hugged her friend. The two princesses shared their grief in a dingy basement of a government-funded safe house.

DK braced himself for the start as he watched Latiku's starting lights count down.

Red…

Yellow…

Green…

GO!

Giving the DK Jumbo a shove, the gorilla hopped up into the Thrower position as he and Dry Bones plowed through the rest of the racers. They were now in forth place, glaring Bowser and Luigi in the eye. Dry Bones weaved the much larger DK Jumbo through the tight curves of Wario Coliseum. Bowser, who was in the back seat of the Koopa King kart, swung a punch at DK. And it landed. Slowed, the DK Jumbo was passed by the Koopas and the Waluigi and Petey Piranha. DK whipped his chin where Bowser had struck him. So if that's how they wanna play… It was at about that time that Dry Bones and DK hit a Dash Panel and were rocketed over a mini-jump and onto another platform. Someone ahead had let a green turtle shell go and as the rouge turtle shell ricocheted off of the course's walls, it was hard to miss. The shell smacked the side of the DK Jumbo and sent Dry Bones and DK spinning.

"Switch Bones!" DK ordered, seeing that the undead Koopa had stars swirling around his head.

Switching places, DK took the wheel while Dry Bones held the Thrower position. Slamming his foot down on the accelerator, DK hit the next Dash Panel that shot them off of the platform. Now they were starring a nose-bleed jump straight in the face. Seeing a Double Item Block, DK steered the kart over to it. With a drift, the back end of the DK Jumbo scraped the very edge of the race-way, giving them a taste of what could happen if they were careless enough to fall off the edge. DK straightened the large kart and as they began to climb the jump, the gorilla eye-balled their new items. DK got his special item the Giant Banana and one Star.

"Bones!" the ape called back to his undead partner. "Drop the banana!"

Giving a nod and a rattling of his bones, Dry Bones threw down the Giant Banana. Hearing the other racers behind them spin out on the Giant Banana and the little bananas it exploded into, DK hit the first of three Dash Panels. Rocketed onto the second and finally the third Dash Panel, the DK Jumbo seemed to hit MOK4 as they flew off of the jump. Flying high, reality seemed surreal as it seemed they could touch the clouds. Their tires met the course again before DK had to crane the wheel hard over to the left. The raceway had morphed into a cork-screw downward spiral. Drifting, the gorilla did his best to keep the kart from scraping along the walls.

Inside their government funded safe house…

Watching their partners make their way over the Wario Coliseum course, Princess Peach Toadstool and Princess Daisy Floral couldn't afford to blink. With their new plasma flat-screen T.V. and satellite setup, both princesses could see every detail even though they were miles away from the race course.

Daisy shook her head.

"So far, I don't like how they're looking Peach," the Sarsaland princess told her fellow Mushroom Kingdom princess.

Princess Peach saw the silver-lining.

"It's only the first part of the first lap Daisy," Princess Toadstool said watching the race coverage without blinking. "The first lap is always awkward. They'll pull out of it!"

Princess Floral could only hope that was the case.

"Look! They've just passed the Koopas!" she cheered, then looked over her shoulder. "Can I get some hot-wings? And some soda?"

"Ooo!" Peach called out to whichever servant was nearest. "Diet soda for me! And some kettle corn!"

Back to the action…

DK and Dry Bones made it through the corkscrew and over some of the hardest turns on the course. With a sheer drop off into nothingness on either side, DK was wishing they had a smaller, more controlled kart beside the DK Jumbo. With always one tire off of the track and dangling over the edge, they pulled through to the Bowl. Their mouths fell open at the sight of the Bowl; Dry Bones' mouth just fell off. The sound of the karts' engines was awesomely deafening.

The Bowl was just what its name signifies. A circular wonder of a steel cage with a hole in the center to swallow up unwary racers and a jump with a Dash Panel in the middle of it. Racers "poured" into the bowl, careful to stick to the sides so as not to drift into the hole in the center of the Bowl. DK was expecting Dry Bones to do the same, but he was going straight for the center jump.

"Are you nuts?!?!" DK blurted out at the undead Koopa. "We'll never make that!!!"

Dry Bones passed an unconcerned if a little "Bring it on!" glance over his shoulder at the gorilla as he pressed the accelerator to the floor.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAD, DOESN'T MEAN I WANNA BE DEAD TOO!!!" DK exclaimed, flailing his hands in the air.

Too late. With Dry Bones at the wheel, the DK Jumbo hit the Dash Panel jump and they were immediately catapulted over the Bowl! DK didn't have the brain-power to scream but Dry Bones was cackling like he'd lost his mind. The ape watched as they flew over the donut-like Bowl and other racers and land on the other side, safe and sound. Hitting another Dash Panel that hurled them up the side of the Bowl, Dry Bones craned the wheel over to the left, having to land a hair-pin left turn.

The positions indicator told them that they were now in forth place, eating up the dust clouds King Boo and Toadette, Luigi and Bowser and Mario and Toad kicked up. Still, the other three racers were no where to be seen. And once DK and Dry Bones did catch up with the three leading racers, there was gonna be a messy battle for first place.

Then the undead Koopa chattered something over his shoulder to DK.

"Right!" DK snapped out of his awed haze and took a look at their items.

They still had that one Star and now a Triple Mushrooms.

"Mushroom or Star, Bones?" DK hollered over to his partner.

Rattling his bones, the undead Koopa made it pretty clear.

"Triple 'Shrooms it is!" DK cheered and threw down the first boost mushroom.

The DK Jumbo rocketed up to a Dash Panel jump. Flying off of that, it was a clear shot to the starting line, and the second lap.

Move back to our favorite princesses inside their crab shack restaurant safe house…

Munching away at their snacks, Princess Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom and Princess Floral of Sarsaland watched the Double Dashes race with the fanatic bravado of a religious fan twice their age.

"Who'd you think's gonna win?" Peach let a grammatical mistake slip as she ate one of Daisy's spicy hot-wings.

"From what I know and what I've experienced on the race track," Daisy answered without taking her blue eyes from the television screen, "it's gonna be a photo finish. So far King Boo and Toadette have the rest of the racers on the ropes, but there's still the third lap to go. Everything could change in that lap."

Then the Sarsaland princess looked up.

"Here's hopin' DK and Dry Bones thrash 'em all!" Daisy cheered, jumping up onto the couch.

Peach joined her on the couch and both princesses gave a whoop.

Back at the races…

The second lap passed and DK and Dry Bones had caught up with the leading racers. Now they were in the middle of the third lap where _every_ move counts! DK dodged yet another banana thrown to the ground by Toad in Mario's Red Fire kart. The usually kind Toad made an angry face at DK and Dry Bones when his banana didn't do anything. Dry Bones hit their Star item and the DK Jumbo lit up with a rainbow of deadly colors. DK laughed as he watched the leading racers scramble to get out of their way. Flying down the corkscrew spiral for the third time, DK then regretted activating the Star. The DK Jumbo was going too fast and too hard. They were racing toward a hairpin turn with no guard-railing. Craning the wheel over and hitting his best drift, DK could do little to slow their kart.

First one of the DK Jumbo's wheels hung off of the track, and then the second back tire flew off. With the kart's weight set off, no one could help DK and Dry Bones as they plummeted to the bottom of Wario Coliseum.

Through the sensation of the twists and turns of falling and then getting teleported back onto the race course, DK had to shake the stars out of his head. Then he heard Dry Bones order a switch. Flipping to the Thrower position, DK got his bearings as Dry Bones took the wheel. They were set a few meters back from where they'd fell. They had enough time to slowly take off before they were blasted off the side again by a heartless Bowser and his specialty Bowser's Shell item. Once again DK and Dry Bones fell to the bottom of Wario Coliseum.

Dazed and confused, DK and Dry Bones were teleported back onto the race course and watched Bowser and Luigi, King Boo and Toadette and Mario and Toad race off into the distance. Scowling, DK made a mental note to save a big banana for Bowser. The DK Jumbo roared back to life and the duo raced down the track, hoping that they were able to catch the rest of the leading racers in time to score big.

Cut to Daisy and Peach's safe house…

Daisy gasped at watching DK and Dry Bones fight it out with the leading racers, even after _two_ horrible falls. Through the television screen, they watched Luigi raise his arm and toss four fireballs at DK and Dry Bones and Mario and Toad. Daisy clapped her hands over her eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen next. Peeking through her fingers, the Sarsaland princess saw DK and Dry Bones spin out.

"NO!" Daisy cried to the heavens as she fell on her knees before the television. "They're getting creamed!"

Princess Toadstool couldn't utter a peep. Her big blue eyes were even wider as she watched her and Daisy's ex-partner battle it out for third place. Then she shoveled another handful of kettle corn into her mouth.

Back to the race with DK and Dry Bones…

They had made it through the Bowl and over the last Dash Panel jump. It was the home stretch and they could see the finish line. DK was at the steering wheel and Dry Bones was in the Thrower position. In first, King Boo was in the Thrower position and balancing a Mushroom in his fingerless-otherworldly hand. He gave a cackle and was about to throw it down, when a Thunderbolt ripped through the air. Every lead racer including DK and Dry Bones spun out and shrunk to an itty-bitty size, their items scattering. Creeping along at a nail-biting rate, the four tiny racers fought for first place.

DK craned the wheel to the side so as to avoid Mario and Toad. Just as they did a Star item-lit Petey Piranha and Waluigi sped over the Koopa King, Warp Pipe and Red Fire karts, flattening them like pancakes. The giant mobile Piranha plant and Luigi opposite crossed over the finish line, their rainbow of colors adding an extra to their underdog finish. Wario and Yoshi flew behind them and crossed the finish line, coming in second. By that time DK and Dry Bones popped back to normal size and sped toward the finish line. But out of the corner of his eye, DK saw the Koopas' Koopa Dasher kart come up along side the DK Jumbo. Slamming the accelerator down, DK and Dry Bones and the Koopas crossed the finish line.

Cut to the princesses starring at their flat screen T.V. inside their safe house…

Daisy and Peach both had their fingers in their mouths, nibbling on their nails as they saw their ex-partners cross the finish line. The Koopa Dasher and the DK Jumbo were so close together, it was unclear as to who placed third. The seconds as all the racers passed the finish line nearly killed the princesses.

"C'mon… c'mon…!" Daisy hissed at the T.V.

Then the race positions roster showed. DK and Dry Bones _had_ made it to third, though just by a hair.

"YEAH!" both princesses cheered loudly as they hugged each other.

Through the kettle popcorn raining down from the sky, the two royal girls screamed in happiness, dancing all over their dingy little room.

"YAAAAAYNESS!" Peach cheered at the top of her lungs. "They placed third! They placed THIRD!"

Daisy gave a loud laugh.

"That's my partner! WOO!" the Sarsaland princess cheered, hugging the television screen.

Back at the finish line…

Even though they didn't place first, third was the next best thing to DK and Dry Bones. As they watched Waluigi and Petey Piranha do their awkward yet celebratory happy dance, DK glanced over at Dry Bones.

"You done good, Bones," the gorilla panted, his lungs demanding oxygen from the adrenaline rush. "The girls would be proud."

Dry Bones nodded his mutual gratitude as he fell off the Thrower position and onto the ground.

♥♥♥♥♥

"This is Tink Tinkinson coming to you live from a disembodied newsroom as we cover the coverage from Wario Coliseum. I'm here with my co-anchor Tim Doug-Doug. Quite an… AWESOME PLACEMENT FOR DK AND DRY BONES!"

"Indeed Tink! I'm Tim Doug-Doug telling you viewers that this was a spectacular race! Underdogs Waluigi and Petey Piranha, Wario and Yoshi and DK and Dry Bones pulled off an amazing placement. This definitely changes the positions in the Double Dashes Rota. While King Boo and Toadette are still first, King Bowser and Luigi muscled their way into second, overcoming Mario and Toad."

"But with this win, Waluigi and Petey are given a needed boost. Coming to forth while Wario and Yoshi are in fifth. DK and Dry Bones, due to their relatively high placement, are now in sixth. Still… at this rate Dry Bones and DK will not have a Double Dash trophy in their hands. They need to crank out a ridiculously high placement if they even hope to get third place in the Double Dashes victory line."

"Knowing DK and Dry Bones, I bet they'll place high in the last _TWO_, yes _two_, remaining races. Up next is the dreaded Bowser's Castle. Will anyone survive this hellish palace?"

* * *

CJzilla has only one thing to say:... WHO STOLE THE COOKIE?! R&R. Long live rock! 


	8. Dog Eat Dog

Hola Motherhopers. Welcome to another installment of "Overdrive". This fiction is huge, one of the biggest I've ever written. Cool!

In this chapter you will see what rewards await at the end of the Double Dashes and an evil plot. Enjoy.

As I tread over a fireworks factory, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Flame and/or Fluff. Love me, hate me... you should know this by now...

* * *

"Prizes. Prizes. Prizes! Do you know what awaits the winner of the Double Dashes Tink?"

"Bragging rights? A stupendous lead into the Nitrous Grand Prix? AN AWESOMELY SHINY TROPHY?!"

"The answer is "D"! All of the above. This is Tim Doug-Doug bringing some more information from the front seat of this Racing Wagon Train. To the victor go the spoils. The lucky pair of racers that come out on top will receive…. Drum roll please Tinkinson-!"

"I'm drummin'!"

"Their names in lights, their appropriate point lead into the Grand Prix, a shiny gold-plated kart and…. the Star Cup trophy!"

"So many shiny things!"

"Right you are Tink, but not just any old shiny things. The Star Cup trophy contains an actual rare Power Star. This rare Power Star holds more power than ten regular Power Stars."

"That's gonna look mighty pretty on the mantle!"

"Oh yes. A big crown of victory. And positions are so close here, it's easy to imagine any of our top racers to walk away with the Star Cup trophy. The suspense is excruciating isn't it?"

"It's killin' me! Where's the fast-forward button?! I wanna see the winner!"

¥¥¥¥¥¥

The positions go a little something like this:

Wario and Yoshi succeeded first with 18 points.

Waluigi and Petey Piranha are second with 16 points.

Bowser and Luigi are fighting against second with 10 points.

Pulling out of their underdog position DK and Dry Bones come in forth with 6 points.

King Boo and Toadette are bumped into a tie for forth with 6 points.

DK still couldn't believe their stinkin' luck. He and Dry Bones pulled to the side at the last second and avoiding a crippling flattening by Waluigi and Petey Piranha. They even beat the Koopas to third! There was hope for a Double Dash trophy yet.

DK sat outside his trailer in a lawn chair, overlooking yet another beach-side sunset as he sipped on a banana margarita. For some reason the ape was having a hard time shaking off the adrenaline rush from Wario Coliseum. He hoped watching the sun set coupled with the banana in his system would settle his nerves. Wearing palm tree-themed sunglasses, DK reclined in his chair soaking up the warmth of the sun.

And as his nerves were just winding down, he heard the rattling of bones and then something tackle him from above. In a tangle of gorilla, lawn chair, an undead Koopa and a banana margarita, DK and his attacker came to a tumbling stop in the middle of the camp. DK opened his eyes, now seeing that his feet were over his and noted that his icy margarita had spilled all over his crotch. Getting to his feet and shaking off the chill the ice-cold margarita had on him, the gorilla heard a familiar undead snicker. Looking down a pile of undead Koopa bones lay at his feet. Then with a rattle, Dry Bones reassembled himself and laughed at the wrecked lawn chair that busted over DK's waist. DK glared at the creature before seizing Dry Bones' undead head clean off of his body.

"I'm all for a good joke Bones and I know you're suffering a prank complex because Peach isn't here," the ape began holding Dry Bones' undead melon in his hand. "But you just destroyed this guy's margarita."

DK passed a glance at the empty margarita glass at his feet then at his icy torso.

"Here two things you should know," DK stated. "One, I don't scare easy. And two, you do that again and I will throw your undead carcass into a pit of bone-hungry Chain Chomps. Clear?"

Dry Bones would have nodded if he had a neck so he whined his agreement.

"Good," DK said flatly and placed Dry Bones' head back onto his undead shoulders.

And the undead Koopa ran away from the angry ape faster than the wind. Shaking his head, the gorilla watched the undead Koopa jangle away to create mischief for some other poor soul. DK was taking the beach chair off of his waist, stepping through it like it was some sort of skirt when he felt an otherworldly cold current of air. Turning DK came face to face with the king of ghosts.

"Greetings Donkey Kong," King Boo choked out.

The ape noted that even though he had a wicked smile on his face, Boo was not all that happy.

"Hi Boo," DK picked up his tossed palm tree-themed sunglasses and put them over his eyes.

Bringing his body upwards, the gorilla got a face-full of ghost as Boo passed his ghostly body straight through DK's.

"Yet another fine race driven Donkey Kong," King Boo appeared behind the ape.

Spinning, DK faced the ghost, yanking his sunglasses off of his eyes.

"Thanks," he answered, eyes now narrowed.

"I must say that you have quite the lucky streak," Boo floated around DK. "Coming from the bottom of the group and placing third. I'm impressed."

DK gave a slow, cautious nod.

"You and Toadette put up a fight," the ape acknowledged. "But I aim to go home with a Double Dash trophy in my hands. Expect a fight for first place Boo."

"Yes," King Boo hummed. "I do not plan on going to my abode empty handed either. A shame the princesses went out prematurely and home without a prize. Their charm will be missed."

Irritation flared over DK's features.

"They're not dead Boo," DK crossed his arms.

"Yes, but if Tatanga finds them, they very well may be," King Boo hovered before DK, watching how his words impinged upon the ape.

Only irritation was on DK's face.

"It won't happen," DK stated.

"So sure Donkey Kong?" Boo asked. "I would be concerned for Princess Floral. Tatanga kidnapped her once before. He might find her."

The gorilla's irritation was shifting to anger.

"Daisy's safe," DK said, eyes narrowing further.

Giving a ghostly snicker, Boo teleported to DK's right.

"Yes, but if there's anything Princess Daisy has proved, it is that she is independent and spirited," the king of ghosts spun. "Four walls can only hold her for so long…"

"Your point, Boo?" DK tapped his foot once impatiently on the dirt.

"Daisy's capture is imminent Donkey Kong," Boo sped into the ape's face. "Will you be here on the race track or helping your royal friend?"

DK drew his head back.

"I'll be there for both Peach and Daisy in a heart beat," the gorilla almost growled. "Most, if not all the racers here would."

"Perhaps," Boo took one ghostly-footless "step" back. "But give up the trophy? I doubt it Donkey Kong."

Now DK was angry.

"I am not that shallow _ghost_," DK pointing his thumb at himself. "Daisy and Peach are my friends. No trophy can change that. This conversation is over."

The ape turned on his heel and started for his trailer. But Boo zipped through DK's solid body and appeared in front of him.

"Then giving up the Double Dashes won't concern you," King Boo voiced. "If it were to help the Sarsaland and Mushroom Kingdom royalty?"

DK stopped, his body stiff. Boo looked DK dead in the face, his lifeless, fiendish eyes glowing with a monstrous evil.

"What would-?" the gorilla began.

"Drop out of the race," Boo interrupted, nearing to where DK could feel his cold otherworldly aura. "And Tatanga will not find Daisy."

The ape's mouth dropped to the ground.

"Forfeit the Double Dashes and the princesses' location will remain a mystery to the alien," Boo circled the gorilla. "If you continue racing, the whereabouts of the princesses' safe-house will be revealed. I happen to know where they are."

DK shot a scowl in the king of ghosts' direction. King Boo cackled at the look on the ape's face.

"Did you just become shallow Donkey Kong? The princesses' lives not worth the race?" Boo jeered. "Or your humanity a one time thing?"

"Shut it _ghost_!" DK balled a fist. "You tell Tatanga anything about where Peach and Daisy are hiding and I'll-!"

"The only way my lips will remain sealed is if you drop out of the race Donkey Kong," Boo hissed. "Winning this race should mean nothing to you."

"It's just a race!" DK threw his hands in the air. "Why would you care?!"

Boo let his tongue lap the air once.

"Do you know what the prize is for winning the Double Dashes, Donkey Kong?" the king of ghosts asked. "Something called the "Star Cup". Meaning only a worthless accomplishment knickknack to gather dust upon a mantel to these racers and to you. But it is one accomplishment knickknack that I must possess."

"You'd throw two of your friends into the fire for a stupid trophy?!?" DK snarled.

"Daisy and Peach are no friends of mine. The Star Cup is not a trophy to me Donkey Kong, but a way of becoming solid, _alive_ again," Boo clarified. "Would you throw your friend into the fire for a trophy?"

DK let his head drop but not his glare.

"It's simple Donkey Kong," Boo perked up. "Drop out or got to bed knowing that Daisy could have been spared Tatanga's wrath if you'd only let the race go."

Shutting his eyes hard and squeezing his fists until his hands shrieked in pain, DK looked back at Boo.

"Fine!" the gorilla spat out.

Boo's smile grew wide, almost elastic.

"Grand," he beamed. "I don't want our conversation to reach any other ear. You are to throw the last two races. Oh, and make it look good, I don't want the authorities asking questions."

The ghost paused.

"I must thank Tatanga for his appropriate timing," Boo added. "It has given me coincidental yet needed leverage. If I should need anything more from you, I shall pop by."

With a cackle, Boo teleported away.

DK now knew what Boo's game was. He felt so stupid, being manipulated to turn against Daisy before Waluigi Stadium. Boo wants that Star Cup trophy and he'd stop at nothing to get it. DK wondered if Boo was bluffing, but why risk it? The question was now: Would Boo keep his word? Would he keep his otherworldly mouth shut?

Sulking over to his trailer, DK didn't feel like sunning anymore.

Upon entering his trailer and shutting the overused door behind him, DK felt something tap his back and heard the flapping of paper. Turning DK saw an envelope with a heart-shaped seal tapped to his door. Plucking the envelope from his door, DK cracked open the seal with a raised eyebrow. Another love letter from an over-adoring fan? A message from home? Nope.

The envelope unfolded and out spilled a note written on a folded paper in orange ink. A smile came to DK's face when he read the first few words. "To my banana-munching partner". It was from Daisy.

"Great race partner! Third! You should see the news coverage… The Double Dashes has replaced Tatanga's invasion. And you're ugly mug is on every news and sports channel! Can't say that I expected anything else… Wish I was there and that we were still racing together, but you know. Something to do with my safety and Tatanga not finding me. Whatever. Peach is sleeping; she cheered so hard I guess she tired herself out. She says to tell D.B. "hello" for her. Knock 'em dead partner and I'll catch up to you once this whole Tatanga-thing blows over."

Sincerely,

Daisy"

DK chuckled, knowing that this whole thing didn't take Daisy's humor away. Dry Bones was a good partner but he was no Daisy. At least she didn't know about King Boo and what he's pulling now. She have one of her fits. DK wondered how she's take him throwing the race come tomorrow. With that gloomy thought circling his mind, DK blew a raspberry and made his way over to his cache of bananas pudding. This would not end well.

Meanwhile at their safe-house….

Daisy paced in front of the television, feeling restless again.

There was to be no contact with the outside, but Daisy had violated _that_ stupid rule by sending DK a message. Brimming with pride, the Sarsaland princess gave her ex-partner a few encouraging updates. Heck, when she raced, Daisy'd kill to get a media update. She wondered how DK took the news.

Through the joy of watching DK and Dry Bones place high, there was always that whisper of uncertainty about Tatanga. The last she'd bothered to check, the alien was closing in on earth fast. Daisy could only hope the purple-princess-eater had his sights on something other than kidnapping her again.

Princess Floral stopped watching the news after she saw the effect of Tatanga's nearness have on Peach. The Mushroom Kingdom princess didn't take it very well. So for all Daisy knew, Tatanga could be outside the door now. Banishing a wave of paranoia and fear out of her brain, Daisy focused on the race. Tomorrow was the race at Bowser's Castle. Daisy wouldn't wish that race on her worst enemy, but she wanted to be in it so bad! And then after Bowser's Castle, there was the Star Road course! She had to be there for that one!

Looking down at Peach Toadstool who was happily inspecting the insides of her eyelids on the couch, Daisy smiled. At least she had Peach here with her. For some reason, the Sarsaland princess wanted Peach with her the next time Tatanga showed his nasty face again. Maybe it was because Toadstool was a veteran damsel in distress and she would know what to do… right?

Sighing a tired sigh, Daisy sat next to Peach, making the slumbering Mushroom Kingdom princess shift in her sleep. Grabbing an handful of Cheese Doodles from a nearby bowl, Daisy munched on the cheesy snack as she muted the news. Tatanga's figure was all over the screen; coming straight out of her nightmares and into reality.

* * *

Cheese Doodles are good for a shiny, healthy coat. R&R! Long live rock n' roll! 


	9. Vertigo

Ohayo Tokyo! Konban wa New York! Konnichiwa London! CJzilla here throwing out another chapter to "Overdrive"! Woo! Sorry for the long wait, I had things to do... (CJzilla licks spoon and puts it on her nose) TA DA! Okay, enough of that, here's the fic!

As I take out the ground forces of this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: Hate on me, love on me... I don't care.

DK shook his head. Did Bowser love himself? You bet your sweet bipy he did.

Looking over the course, at least from what he could see from leaning on the DK Jumbo's side, DK traced the track with his eyes. He could definitely feel the heat from the lava from the Bowser-shaped entryway. Sitting in forth position, the ape could see inside the castle. There were four Whomps on either side of an island in the middle of the entry. They were sitting patiently for the race to start. The Whomps seemed to know that they'd have plenty of racers to smash, so they were more than happy to wait the twenty minuets before the race started. Then the course took a turn and was out of sight. Looking to another level, DK saw an exposed hair-pin turn before the track went into one of the castle's spires. To his farthest left, the gorilla saw a huge nose-bleed jump before the track came back to the starting line. DK was pretty sure he heard Bowser's laugh every few seconds.

DK shook his head again. _This_ was a little much, even for Bowser. But from loitering around their kart, DK and Dry Bones could hear what the other racers were saying.

"You are-a so conceited-a," Luigi grumbled over his shoulder at Bowser, his arms crossed as he leaned against the Koopa King kart.

Bowser, who was sitting in the driver's seat, jumped up onto his seat.

"I am not!" King Koopa returned with the maturity of a twelve-year-old.

"Says-a the Bowser souvenir-a stand-a," Luigi pointed at a stand.

For some weird reason, Yoshi was buying a T-shirt that said: "I Bowser" from the souvenir stand. The other racers gave the green dinosaur a crazy look. Purring and hugging his new clothing item, Yoshi ran back to his kart.

"Hey, I let y'all race in _my_ castle!" Bowser pointed at Luigi before defiantly crossing his arms. "I am _entitled_ to exploit everyone's love of me."

Luigi slapped his forehead.

"You-a sure you-a don't love-a yourself-a too much-a, Bowser?" the green-clad plumber asked a rhetorical question.

"All right, so maybe the Bowser-fan beer-bottle cozies were a little much," the king of all Koopa-kind voiced, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "But I deserve every bit of it!"

"You-a are-a such a Cheese Munch-a, Bowser! You know-a that?!" Mario hollered up from being in 7th place.

"Am not, _MARIO_!" Bowser shook a fist at his archenemy, standing on his tip-toes from standing on his kart's seat. "I'm a goll-dern sexual _tyrannosaurus_! Am I right ladies?!"

Toadette and Birdo screamed in horror/nausea as the other male racers stifled a laugh.

"They're into me," Bowser looked at Luigi as he tossed a finger over in the girls' direction.

DK doubled over laughing.

"You're-a sure as-a heck not-a as sexy as-a me!" Waluigi blasted from 2nd place.

"Can it Waloogie!" the Koopa king shouted back. "A cow-pie is better looking than you!"

"Says the-a over-grown-a turtle with-a cadaver breath-a!" Waluigi shot back. "You-a are so desperate-a, you gotta capture-a chicks just-a to get-a date!"

"Oh yeah?!" Bowser snarled. "At least _I_ get some action!"

Waluigi gasped, shocked. Luigi laughed.

"And _you_!" Bowser pushed down Luigi's hat. "You are so pathetic, you want a date with that Sarsaland princess but you are too lily-livered to do anything about it!"

Luigi pulled up his hat.

"At-a least I don't-a have to-a capture-a princesses to-a get them interested-a in-a me," the younger Mario brother smirked at his DD partner.

Bowser blew a raspberry.

"Yeah, well, you probably have a chocolate bar or something around your neck all the time," the Koopa king crossed his arms in a pout.

"Tried it-a!" Waluigi interjected. "Doesn't-a work."

Everyone gave Waluigi a weird look.

"Why-a don't-a you all-a agree that I am-a sexier than-a all of-a you?" Wario shouted from 1st place. "I'm-a too sexy for-a this race, all of-a _you_ and my shirt-a!"

Even Bowser threw up a little at that one.

"For the love of humanity Wario!" Bowser winced. "_Keep your shirt on_!"

"I'm-a too sexy-a for humanity-a too," Wario stuck his nose in the air as he started to take off his shirt.

As the other racers immediately looked away DK and Dry Bones' eyes were all ready closed from laughing so hard. DK couldn't stand straight and Dry Bones collapsed into a pile of laughing bones.

Meanwhile, in their government funded safe-house, Princess Daisy and Peach sat in front of their television watching the pasty mug of some announcer dude as he killed some time with stats about the racers before the race started.

"Man, these announcer men are getting uglier and uglier," Peach voiced sitting back on the couch. "I wish they'd get some better looking men to announce stuff that I don't care about."

Daisy snorted on her cheese doodle before she swallowed.

"You totally mean Mario, Peach," the Sarsaland princess teased.

"Of course!" Peach giggled and blushed. "Mario's so cute!"

Daisy laughed, rocking back in her chair.

"You'd watch the sports channel a lot more too if they had Luigi co-anchor Mario," Peach returned the tease.

"Well _duh_!" Daisy returned like she was stupid. "_Then_ it'd _totally_ be worth watching this boring channel!"

The girls shared a big laugh.

Back at the races…

It was Dry Bones' turn to give the DK Jumbo a push. So he and the rest of the racers in the Thrower position made starting blocks with their feet as Latiku flew above them on his little cloud.

"If you die, you die with honor!" the Japanese flagger beamed, holding the unlit starting lights. "But I get to keep your stuff!"

DK chuckled, shaking his head. Of course the flagger wasn't serious… about keeping their stuff.

"Start-a the race-a all ready-a!" Wario shook his fist at Latiku.

Sticking out his tongue at the Mario-opposite, Latiku started up the lights.

Red…

Yellow…

Green…

With a squeal of tires and a huge cloud of exhaust and dust, the racers were gone, leaving the flagger blackened with dirt. Latiku let out a cough.

Blazing over the gates, DK and Dry Bones saw trouble. Instead of just being normal road-blocks, the Whomps were moving vertically, rising in the air momentarily before crashing down on the floor. So the drivers had to time things between hitting an item block and zipping under the Whomps without getting squished. DK struck an item block, but he didn't look down to see what item they got. Instead, the ape kept his eyes on the course as he zipped under the first Whomp. The block of living stone came free-falling down, inches from the tail end of the DK Jumbo.

Even Dry Bones got scared on that one. Flying to the side, since the second Whomp had all ready hit the floor, DK steered the kart away from the road-block.

"What item do we got Bones?" DK called back to his partner.

Dry Bones chattered the answer. DK shook his head. Just one solo mushroom. In normal circumstances, the ape would be happy to see it, but since he and Dry Bones were to throw this race, DK punched the item with hesitation. They rocketed around the corner, diving head-first into an unknown zone.

DK saw the Whomp too late. Shutting his eyes, there was no way the DK Jumbo could avoid that big Whomp in this tiny hallway. In a squeal of tires and grinding of metal on rock, the DK Jumbo came to a dead stop on the Whomp. They were stopped cold in the hallway. DK and Dry Bones barely had another second to shake the rocks from their heads when more racers joined the pile up. Bowser and Luigi hit the DK Jumbo and hopelessly pinned both karts to the Whomp. Petey Piranha and Waluigi slammed into the Koopa King kart.

"What the hey?!" Bowser shook his fist at Petey and Waluigi.

"Get-a outta da way-a!" Waluigi snarled.

DK sat up from slumped over the DK Jumbo's steering wheel.

"_None_ of us can move!" the ape shouted, head in his hand. "Just-!"

But he was cut off. As other racers zipped around the corner, they didn't have a chance to join the kart pile-up because the Mario Brother babies had a star. DK's eyes went wide as he watched the two toddlers come flying toward them, their star item screaming. The Mario Brother babies plowed through the other racers, shooting them sky high. Petey Piranha and Waluigi didn't even see them coming and they were creamed like a bug on a windshield. Then the babies blasted through Bowser and Luigi before exploding into DK and Dry Bones and blowing the Whomp into a million pieces. The racers were tumbling through the air like dizzy confetti.

When DK and Dry Bones landed, there was a lot of confusion to which way was up and which direction the finish line was in. And DK certainly didn't know. Dry Bones shouted for a switch and the ape did as he was told. Gripping the Thrower position, DK let his world come back to reality. Dry Bones maneuvered the DK Jumbo back on the right track. DK opened his eyes just in time to see King Boo and Toadette take first position.

DK scowled at watching Boo speed of around the next corner and out of sight. Well, if they were going to throw this race, this part of it sure looked convincing.

Meanwhile, in their secret, secret government safe house…

Daisy starred at the TV screen as the Bowser's Castle course went on. The Sarsaland princess noticed something different with DK's driving. Peach was nervously watching with her fellow princess, her hands clasped tightly together.

"He hesitated," Daisy suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Peach asked, confused.

"DK hesitated to use that mushroom," Daisy repeated walking up to the television and sitting on her knees. "Right before they hit that Whomp… DK hesitated to fire off the turbo mushroom…"

The Sarsaland princess studied the television screen.

"Maybe it was just an accident," Peach voiced. "I don't think he meant it. Why would he? Both DB and DK need to place high just to get a trophy."

Daisy hummed in reply, her big blue eyes fixed on the screen.

"Maybe you're right,"

Turning around the next corner, Dry Bones and DK's eyes came to a large, square, metal grate that hung above a pit of bubbling lava. The magma heated the grate that DK was sure he heard the DK Jumbo's tires sizzle when they met it. Out of the corner of his eye, DK saw fireballs leaping out of the magma and through the holes in the grate.

"Left, DB! LEFT! LEFT! _LEFT_!" DK shouted as he watched a fireball blast up from the lava to their right.

Dry Bones pulled the DK Jumbo to the left even when the ape fist was pounding on his head. A fireball nearly took out half of the DK Jumbo. DK gave a scared laugh

"Hey Bones!" the ape called to his partner as they hit the jump at the end of the grate. "You bring barbecue sauce? We could cook Toad up over this lava!"

Dry Bones laughed as the items from the item block they struck settled.

DK and Dry Bones drifted around the spiral-shape that the course took. They came to another room in the castle, one that had a wall of rotating fireballs. In between the fireballs was enough space for a kart to squeeze through but you'd have to be 110˚ accurate. With a smile, DK tapped Dry Bones on the head.

"Switch!" the ape called.

Dry Bones did as he was told and flipped to the Thrower position. DK took the wheel. As the moving, suspended fireballs rotated, he slammed his foot down on the accelerator. The DK Jumbo zipped through the inferno at the last second. As Dry Bones tried to douse the flaming sides of their kart, the other racers behind them hit the moving wall of flames. DK thought he smelt bacon.

Flying around another left hair pin turn, the carpeted track gave way to a short cobble-stone hallway and another hair pin left turn. As the duo of DK and Dry Bones came to the last lefty hair pin turn of that short hallway, a red turtle shell was shot up from one of the racers behind them. It couldn't have happened at a worse time. Just as the turned, the weapon struck the kart, sending the DK Jumbo spinning. The kart, DK and Dry Bones fell over the side of the castle and out of bounds.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	10. Heatseeker

Ohayo New York! Konnichiwa London! Konban wa Tokyo! CJzilla here! Here's another bigger, badder, louder, better chapter to "Overdrive"!

In this chapter we'll find out how much of a fight it is for DK and Dry Bones to make sure King Boo places first. And as Tatanga grows ever closer, Daisy does something drastic. Enjoy.

As I smash this city to bits, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love on me Hate on me... You all should know this by now...

...

By the first lap was over, there wasn't much left of anyone. Bowser's Castle was grueling, even for the king of this fiery domain. Bowser who, if he was charred up any more, could be served as a main course on a plate with a lemon wedge. Rounding down the last half of the second lap, everyone was feeling the heat from the fireballs heating up their wheels and everyone was calling out for mercy.

Dry Bones was driving as DK caught his breath in the Thrower position. The DK Jumbo was smoldering from TWO dives into the lava. DK's hair was singed, Dry Bones was charred up and neither one of them wanted to repeat the experience. On the brighter side though, King Boo and Toadette were holding the lead. If they won, then Daisy and Peach would remain safe. In this case DK could deal with the burnt hair smell.

"Let's not," DK stated running his hand over his singed eyebrows, "do that again."

Dry Bones nodded as they turned hard-right for another hair-pin turn. Flying to the right and into a room DK and Dry Bones affectionately called: "Flaming Death Trap". Lava on either side of the stone road course and a rotating flame-ball-spitting statue of Bowser that spat kart-sized fireballs randomly at the racers.

The blasts of heat from the magma made them feel like microwaving meatballs as they zoomed down the stony raceway. Zipping down a staircase and through an item block, the course finally leveled out. But the obstacles were not so easy to pass. Since it was the second lap, bananas, fake item blocks, Yoshi eggs were among most of the items littering the course. Let's not forget to add the fireballs, flaming lava and hair pin turns.

There was an occasional scream of pain from the racers as they were barbecued by the fireballs, then the spin out and then the splash into the boiling lava moat.

DK and Dry Bones dealt with the first obstacle that flew at them. A gi-normous fireball. DK knew Dry Bones saw it, heck, you'd have to be sleeping to not see it and the undead Koopa jerked the wheel over to the right. But the undead Koopa over-corrected. DK held in a scream of terror as one of the DK Jumbo's tires left the track and hung over the magma beds below. The ape watched the tire spin freely, since there was no track or traction beneath it. Then the DK Jumbo began to tilt toward the liquid fire.

Hauling himself out of the Thrower position, DK jumped onto the hood, hoping to balance out the kart's weight so they wouldn't have to take a fire bath. DK thought heavy thoughts as he stood on the kart's hood.

"PUNCH IT BONES!" DK cried over the roar of the engine, the bubbling of the lava and the whistling noise of the fireballs growing closer and closer.

Dry Bones slammed the accelerator to the floor and craned the wheel to the right, hoping to catch some track with the front wheels. The DK Jumbo seesawed as it continued to grind out its underside on the ledge of the track. It almost cracked DK's teeth to hear the DK Jumbo taking a murderous mincing as its underside was being basically carved out by the stone ledge. Even with DK's weight on the hood, the kart was still taking a dive toward the lava. Dry Bones stood in the driver's seat, hoping to get the DK Jumbo back onto the track and back onto its four wheels. Without thinking about it, Dry Bones tossed his undead bone-head at DK. DK caught it. The extra weight then lifted the kart's falling backend enough so that the front wheels could get some grit under them. The DK Jumbo then got back onto the course.

DK gave a loud whoop as he jumped back into the Thrower's position.

"Way to keep your head Bones!" the ape cheered, plopping Dry Bones' head back onto his undead shoulders.

Dry Bones gave a rattle as he hit the gas. The DK Jumbo was a heavy kart, so it had slow acceleration. This wasn't such a bad thing considering all the obstacles on the track.

DK looked over this shoulder. King Boo and Toadette hadn't even gotten to the jump at the end of the room! DK smacked his forehead. "Choking" on the race would be a lot easier if King Boo wasn't such a bad racer!

"We gotta make this loss look convincing Bones!" the ape groaned. "But Boo ain't making this any easier for us. Take a look."

Dry Bones took his eyes off of the course as they turned a sharp left. When he saw the poor progress the king of ghosts and Toadette made, though the female Toad probably wasn't to blame. The undead Koopa shook his head and rattled his response.

"I know, I know," DK sighed, wind wiping through his hair. "But we gotta make it look good. If we don't then the princesses are sunk and as good as alien bait."

They zipped past the fireball-spitting Bowser statue and hit the item block. As they flew over the jump, the ape and undead Koopa duo spotted Wario and Yoshi coming up behind them. A lump of fear grew in DK's throat. He knew that Boo and Toadette wouldn't be hard to pass… at all, but if Wario and Yoshi did get past them, Boo would reveal Daisy and Peach's hide out to Tatanga! That could not happen!

"Bones!" DK blurted out as soon as they hit the ground again. "Switch!"

The undead Koopa did as he was told and switched with the ape. As soon as he was behind the wheel, DK craned it to the right, smacking into Wario and Yoshi so hard it knocked them back.

"Ey!" Wario shouted, face red with anger. "Watch-a where you're-a going poo flinger-a!"

That got DK mad and he gave the Wario Car one more shove just because he could.

"It's a _race_ Wario!" DK gave the Mario opposite a taunting smirk. "And you're gonna eat my dust!"

The two heavy-weight karts dueled for a few more tense seconds before DK felt that it was the right time. Punching the accelerator, the DK Rambler pulled ahead just far enough for the duo to do this:

"Lay the fake item Bones!" he called back to his racing partner.

Without hesitating Dry Bones let the fake item block go. Wario and Yoshi hit it immediately. Hearing them spin out, DK puffed out a sigh of relief.

"That was close," he said to Dry Bones as they passed into the third lap. "Somehow, I don't think Wario's in the loop. I betcha he'd rather win than worry about the girls."

Dry Bones passed a glance back at the Wario Car. Then the undead Koopa said something that surprised the ape. DK gave a loud laugh.

"Yeah!" the ape let go of the steering wheel for a quick second. "Let's make sure Wario gets creamed!"

Gripping the wheel, DK punched the accelerator. They were 2nd. Still, too close to the lead. If they or any of the other higher ranking racers placed high, Boo and Toadette wouldn't have a chance at the Double Dash trophy. DK and Dry Bones had their work cut out for them.

Half way through the third lap, Bowser and Luigi were behind DK and Dry Bones while Wario and Yoshi were fighting to get out of 4th. Boo and Toadette still had a slim lead, just being a short ways in front of the more skilled and powerful racers. DK and Dry Bones noted that even Bowser and Luigi were trying to keep their distance from first place, focusing most of their fire-power on Wario and Yoshi.

Flying through the room with the rotating wall of fireballs, DK and Dry Bones rounded the sharp corner. This time, DK, who was driving, purposely over-corrected and knocked into the wall. With their speed significantly slowed, Bowser and Luigi and Wario and Yoshi passed them.

"Let it rip Bones," DK gave a nod.

Dry Bones cranked back his undead arm and let a red turtle shell go. It smacked the Wario Car's back end with a bone-rattling force and Wario and Yoshi spun out, and then tumbled over the edge of the castle track. DK hoped that Yoshi wouldn't take it too personally because he and Dry Bones were purposely smacking around the Wario Car to protect the princesses. When this whole race blew over, everyone would have a bone to pick with King Boo. He was going to regret using the princesses' safety as leverage. The thought made DK grip the wheel tighter. He couldn't wait until this and the Star Road course were over.

Rocketing into the "Flaming Death Trap" room for the last time, both Dry Bones and DK saw King Boo and Toadette chugging up the jump and out of sight. A wave of relief came over the DK Jumbo kart as they burst through an item block. With Boo's victory, the princesses were safe.

Then they felt someone rear-end the DK Jumbo. Craning around Dry Bones saw Wario and Yoshi as the aggressors. Both racers were smoking and a little crisped from taking a fall into the lava.

"You're-a going down-a!" Wario shook his fist at the undead Koopa.

And DK and Dry Bones were rammed again. DK fought to keep control over their kart. He passed his eyes to the item they now had. One mushroom boost. DK gritted his teeth. That was a worthless item for a kart joust. Wario kept harassing the DK Jumbo.

The Wario Car suddenly caught up with them, riding side by side with the DK Jumbo. An extra evil smile lit Wario's all ready evil face as they drove beside each other. DK immediately wondered what the Mario opposite had in mind. Looking forward, he saw the rotating, fireball spitting Bowser statue stop before them. Out popped a huge fireball that had the DK Jumbo in its sights. DK yanked the wheel over to the left since they couldn't go right unless they wanted a magma bath. But nothing happened. The Wario Car was blocking the DK Jumbo from moving out of the path of the fireball. Over the rush of the wind, roar of the engines and the beating of his own heart, DK heard Wario laugh at them.

The ape gave the Mario opposite a cocky smile before he slammed on the breaks. The DK Jumbo screamed to a halt as the Wario Car drove on.

"Punch it Bones!" DK commanded slamming his foot down on the accelerator.

Dry Bones did as he was told and threw the mushroom boost to the ground. The DK Jumbo took off like a barrel-shaped bullet. DK aimed the speeding kart right toward the Wario Car. Wario and Yoshi didn't know what hit them. DK and Dry Bones smacked the duo with such force, they spun out and stalled right in front of an incoming fireball. DK heard the fireball make contact as the DK Jumbo dropped out of MOK4.

"Who's next Bones?" DK asked as he drifted the large kart around a hair-pin turn.

The undead Koopa looked over his shoulder, saw the rest of the racers and rattled his response.

"Bowser and Luigi eh?" DK pursed his lips in concentration as they flew in front of the rotating, fireball-spitting Bowser statue. "We gotta take care of them too."

Though it wasn't going to be pleasant, DK jerked the wheel to the left hitting a fireball and thusly spinning out. Through the flames and the spinning the duo saw Bowser and Luigi shoot a couple of green turtle shells _backwards_. DK watched as the turtle shells hit Wario and Yoshi, making the Wario Car spin out. Waluigi and Petey Piranha zipped into Bowser and Luigi, giving the King Koopa kart a nasty jarring. As the King Koopa and the Warp Pipe dueled it out, Mario and Toad flew passed them with the Koopas right behind them.

DK gave a tiny smile. This race just might take care of itself. As the DK Jumbo accelerated to top speeds, Mario and Toad and the Koopas passed it without effort. DK and Dry Bones watched the two racers make the jump and disappear.

"We did it!" DK grinned. "We lost!"

Dry Bones rattled happily.

From there on, the DK Jumbo limped over the finish line followed by Bowser and Luigi with Waluigi and Petey Piranha nipping at their heels. All the higher ranking racers lost terribly while Boo advanced.

Pulling to a stop at the finish line, DK hopped out of the driver's seat and Dry Bones jumped out of the Thrower position.

"We stink buddy! Good job, Bones!" the ape high-fived the undead Koopa.

Taking one look at the DK Jumbo, you could tell it had been through the fire. The wooden barrel exterior was charred if not burned away, the wheels were flame-kissed and still smoking and the underside probably resembled slivers of punished wood. This course was definitely not "DK Jumbo friendly". The kart was made out of highly flammable items such as _wood_. Wood and fire didn't play so well together. DK was just thankful to be alive.

"We're alive!" the ape cheered. "And the princesses are safe too… _IF_ Boo keeps his word."

The flurry of unpleasant thoughts sent DK and Dry Bones into a serious silence as they watched the other racers limp over the finish line. Bowser and Luigi looked flame weary, probably looking forward to not seeing a fire for a while. Waluigi and Petey Piranha weren't as vocal as usual when they lost and DK would go so far as to say they looked nervous. But who really stole the show was Wario and Yoshi. The Wario Car just managed to crawl over the finish line. They looked charred, broiled, burnt, like they'd just rolled over a bed of hot coals… in a volcano.

The Wario Car came to a sizzling halt, Wario and Yoshi looking mortified that they'd placed 7th.

DK smirked at them. If they had a bone to pick, he'd be more than happy to point them in Boo's direction after this Double Dash nightmare was over.

Meanwhile, with the princesses safe in their government funded safe house…

Peach and Daisy watched the racing standing unfold before there was another P.A.N.I.C. news brief.

"Within the last hour, the Sarsaland Kingdom has declared a state of national emergency as Tatanga's massive invasion ship has landed onto its soil," a pink Koopa newswoman stated to the television audience as the picture cut to show real-time news footage of Tatanga's space ship hovering ominously on Mushroom Kingdom soil. "Officials urge residents to stay calm, stay indoors and to do so until further notice. We shall update you with the latest information as it happens. I am Candy Koopa-"

Peach stopped listening to the news report and sat silently on the couch, eyes wide with fear. Daisy was up walking around in a pensive silence. Passing her big, nervous blue eyes up at her fellow princess, Peach nibbled on her fingernails.

"Are you not nervous about this?!" Toadstool gestured for the television showing news footage of Tatanga's battle ship hovering just outside Sarsaland's capital. "Tatanga's basically knocking on our door!"

That snapped the Sarsaland princess out of her thoughts.

"I _am_ nervous," Daisy returned.

"Then show it! It's so confusing when you show no emotion!" Peach exclaimed, her cheeks red with anger.

Daisy glanced at her fellow princess.

"Did you get the feeling that something was off with our partners today, Peach?" princess Floral questioned.

Peach blinked at her fellow royal.

"Something's off with _your_ head Dais!" Toadstool blurted out. "We have a huge enemy within striking range and you're _worried_ ABOUT SOME STUPID RACE?!"

"Yeah I did too," Daisy clearly wasn't listening to Peach's rant.

Peach's eyes went wide with stress and I'm pretty sure her hair was getting frizzy.

"_Daisy Floral_, _**you **__**knucklehead**_!" Toadstool exclaimed to the heavens, flopping over the back of the couch. "_We are gonna die_!"

That got a laugh out of princess Floral.

"You're so melodramatic," Daisy giggled grabbing a table chair and putting it under a window. "You coming to the race with me?"

Peach watched in disbelief as Daisy hopped up on the chair and tried to pried open the rusty window.

"You can't be serious," Toadstool gasped as she hopped over the couch and over to Daisy. "Tatanga's out there! He'll find you!"

Daisy placed a fingertip on Peach's nose.

"Where is Tatanga?" she questioned.

"Pretty darn close to here! In Sarsaland!" Peach flailed her arms around.

The Sarsaland princess gave a nod.

"And where is the next race taking place?" Daisy continued.

"On the Star Road! But you can't possibly-!" Peach blurted out but was cut off.

"Right!" Daisy cheered. "Which is in space. Tatanga can't get us if we're in space and he's here on the ground!"

Daisy took her fingertip off of Peach's nose and gave the rusty window one last pull. The window opened, revealing sweet freedom. Peach was still hesitant.

"But Toadsworth… He'll find out that we're gone!" princess Toadstool voiced, hands now clinched tight together.

Princess Floral swatted the air.

"He's got Tatanga to worry about," Daisy returned. "Just leave the TV and shower running. No one will be the wiser."

Peach gulped but knew her friend was right. It was better to be in space than here on terra firma where Tatanga was.

"I'm in," Toadstool rushed over to the bathroom and put on the nasty shower. "Let's get out of here."

Daisy was pleased with Peach's new found backbone. The blond princess came running back to the window, which Daisy had all ready climbed out of. Floral offered Peach her hand and before anyone knew it, the princesses were on the run, trying to get to the nearest Warp Pipe.

...

"OOoooooo! Naughty princesses! I expected them to stay in their little safe house!"

"We all expected that Tink. This is Tim Doug-Doug broadcasting live with my co-anchor Tink Tinkinson! I think it's safe to say that this impulsive move for the royals will only complicate matters further. Star Road is no place for a princess yet neither is the Mushroom Kingdom. We have just been informed that Tatanga is moving toward the Mushroom Kingdom as we speak. The evil alien has yet to show his purple face but the presence of his battle ship puts a mean bee in everyone's pants."

"It's the calm before the storm Tim! We know for certain that Tatanga's not here with an apology cake and a fruit basket!"

"Right you are Tink. From his movements, we can only speculate, but in my humble opinion I think he's looking for something… or someone."

"Are you saying that it's… "revenge" Tim?"

"Villain 101 Tink. Revenge is the only logical explanation."

"An apology cake would be quite illogical…"

"I'd hate to be Mario right now. Have the princesses taken a wise move by fleeing to their racing friends or set Tatanga up for a veritable Pupu platter of revenge? Time will only tell."

"Fruit cakes are quite illogical as well Tim…"

* * *

My apologies if that was a little hard to read... If it wasn't, this apology is illogical... Thank you Dr. Spock! R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK AND ROLL!!


	11. Space Truckin

Ohayo Tokyo! Konnichiwa London! Konban wa New York! CJzilla here, slamming out another chapter to "Overdrive"! All right, in this chapter, King Boo gives DK another visit and the rest I'll leave to you...

As I rampage all over this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love on me, hate on me... You guys should know this by now.

* * *

The rest of the racers dragged into their beach-side trailer camp, so happy to see their small mobile homes away from homes.

DK and Dry Bones, among others, were stressed out, tired out and torn up. The diagnosis they got over the DK Jumbo wasn't pretty. Apparently that rake their undercarriage took over their teeter-totter with the track and lava pit, had seriously funked up the underside of the kart. The DK Jumbo would have a nasty limp, and with the Star Road course only half a day away, their fate in the losers' circle was sealed. At least the princesses were safe.

With little more than an approving glance over to Dry Bones, DK shuffled off to his trailer, its small bed calling his name. The ape was looking forward to a nice long nap. But upon entering his little trailer, DK was met with an otherworldly blast of cold air. That could only mean one thing.

"Show yourself you spineless apparition!" DK snarled, spinning around and tearing his trailer apart with his eyes.

There was a rigid ghostly chuckle before King Boo appeared before the ape, Daisy's letter in his ghostly possession. DK was fuming mad when he saw his ex-partner's letter in Boo's ghostly hand.

"You got a lotta nerve Boo," the king of the jungle hissed.

Boo chuckled again, tearing his eyes from reading the letter to the ape's seething amber eyes.

"I shall come and go as I please," the king of ghosts retorted, teleporting behind DK.

"Last I checked," DK whirled around. "You make enemies by rooting through other people's stuff without permission!"

The ape swiped at Daisy's letter, only to have his hand come down over thin air. DK spun around again. Boo's evil, otherworldly eyes were all that DK saw.

"I don't give a care about making enemies or keeping friends," Boo smiled. "You and other soft-hearted racers like you are nothing to me. I shall use you then simply toss you aside like the trivial waste you are. Your pitiful possessions are of equal nothing to me."

King Boo then waved his hand and Daisy's letter suddenly disintegrated into a pile of ash on the floor. DK's mouth dropped open a bit before he glared at Boo.

"An entertaining read, but the Sarsaland princess flaunts her rebelliousness," the ghost snickered. "I doubt sending letters with Tatanga floating overhead is a wise move."

"What do you want Boo?" DK cut to the chase, refraining from getting violent, since it wasn't in the princesses' best interests.

"I simply popped by to applaud your brilliant racing today Donkey Kong," Boo explained, floating around the confined space with great ease. "And holding off Wario and Yoshi was another smart move too. Heaven forbid, that I should go through all this trouble blackmailing each racer that dares think of the princesses as dear, only to have victory taken by an ignorant buffoon and a riding animal. Good job. Keep it up for one more race and hopefully by then, Tatanga will lose interest in this planet… or fulfill what he planned on accomplishing here."

"When the Star Road is over with and you're kissing your shiny trophy," DK took a threatening step forward, "you better enjoy the moment because when I get my hands on you, there's not gonna be anything left to turn human!"

"PETTY THREATS!" Boo blasted, zipping into DK's body to drive home his point.

With Boo inside of his head, DK heard every word crisp and clearly.

"You are my whipping boy and will be so until I've had my fun!" the ghost said. "Threaten me again and I shall make a move that will rattle your world. CLEAR?!"

Boo zipped out of DK's body, leaving the ape in a stupor. But he managed to nod.

"Grand," the king of ghosts purred. "Now, as before. Keep your mouth shut about this whole thing and the princesses will remain free. Goof up and Tatanga will have no problem finding them."

DK narrowed his all ready squinting eyes. With a taunting smirk and then an otherworldly cackle, Boo teleported out of DK's trailer.

DK fumed, body rigid with anger. That made his day crumbier. The king of the jungle was no one's whipping boy and the only way Boo had leverage over him was by manipulating circumstances beyond his control. DK would keep true to his promise to the ghost. Once this thing blows over, there's not gonna be much of Boo to salvage.

Passing his hand over his tired eyes, DK flopped his sandbag body down on his bed. He gazed up at his banana poster he'd pasted on the ceiling. Dang, DK hadn't been this miserable since earlier in the Double Dashes when Daisy and he weren't speaking.

Feeling his eyes growing heavier and heavier, DK was suddenly made a well-deserved visit to Candyland.

There was no way to tell what time it was, but DK was still tired when he was yanked out of sleep by a vicious pounding on his door. Hopping out of his bed like a zombie out of its grave, DK bolted to his door. With a twist of the knob, the ape half expected to find something urgent on the other side of his door. Throwing open the door, DK caught a glance of someone in a blue wig, red halter top, jean shorts and sunglasses zip into his trailer. Shutting the blinds in front of his humble kitchen window, the girl whirled around to him.

"Close the door DK!" she rushed. "You don't want anyone to see me!"

The haze of sleep still over his head, DK blinked.

"I don't know who you are but you're trespassing on privately owned property-!" he blurted out, hands in the air.

Then the girl looked at the ape over the tops of her sunglasses. DK immediately recognized those spitfire blue eyes anywhere.

"Daisy?!" DK hissed on a whisper as he shut his door. "What in the heck are you doing here?!"

Sure enough it was princess Daisy Floral as she wiped of the blue wig and sunglasses.

"Hi DK!" Daisy cheered diving into his arms. "I've missed you!"

DK couldn't believe it, but he started laughing as he hugged her back.

"I knew it was hard for you to stay away from the races but I didn't know it was this bad," he told her, unable to stop laughing. "You made it two solid days… I'm impressed."

Daisy let him go and punched him in the arm.

"Not even an evil alien can keep me away from my friends and partner," she beamed.

DK yawned tiredly.

"You look like you've been run over," the Sarsaland princess voiced in concern as DK felt her hand on his chest.

She didn't know the half of it. DK yawned again.

"Yeah. Uh… Bowser's Castle really too it outta me," the ape answered rubbing his tired eyes. "Maybe it was the merciless fireballs or continuous dips me and Bones were taking in the lava…"

Or a certain selfish ghost who was blackmailing most of the racers.

Daisy cringed.

"Yeah, me and Peach saw," she voiced sympathetically.

DK nodded, but then shook the cobwebs of sleep out of his head.

"What are you doing here Dais?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest. "What if Tatanga catches you?!"

DK saw Daisy's eyes light with fire.

"Tatanga can kiss my shoe if he thinks I'm gonna be a trembling, fearful mess hiding in a corner," she gave a spunky smile. "Besides, I'll be in the last place he'll ever think to look."

She pointed a finger toward the sky.

"Me and Peach will be in space watching your race on the Star Road!" the Sarsaland princess beamed.

DK's eyes went wide.

"Daisy…" he voiced. "That's-… It's too risky! You're in danger! Tatanga can't find you! And whaddya mean Peach too?! Well, if Tatanga finds you, he can get a two-princesses-for- the-price-of-one special! You're nuts!"

"Chill DK!" the Sarsaland princess tugged on the ape's tie. "I told Peach the same thing! If Tatanga's here terrorizing the Mushroom Kingdom, the safest place to be would be in space… with my friends!"

DK dropped his head and pinched the brim of his nose. Daisy played with DK's tie between her fingers.

"I can't stay away," princess Floral smirked. "And Tatanga should be happy to know that I've grown a spine since our last meeting!"

"A spine Tatanga will enjoy ripping out if he finds you," the ape voiced solemnly.

Daisy met his brown eyes.

"I-… Well, it's-…" she fumbled around. "Well, it's not like I'm not without protection! Mario, Luigi, you and everyone else will be there if Tatanga shows-..."

Her face fell and DK saw fear rise in her eyes.

"I _am_ scared," the Sarsaland princess peeped, then she got stubborn. "But that's not gonna fix anything! I can be scared here in the Mushroom Kingdom or in space and it wouldn't even matter! If I had a choice of waiting around in a safe-house like some cowering pansy princess or giving Tatanga an honorable run for his money in space, I choose honorable run in space!"

The Sarsaland princess huffed, folding her arms angrily as she glanced off. DK held in a hardy laugh at Daisy's pluckiness.

"C'mon Daisy," the ape put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm just looking out for your wellbeing."

Daisy snorted as she looked back up at him.

"That's what they said at the Alamo," she pursed her lips in a pout. "Besides, Toadsworth put me in that stupid safe-house for my "wellbeing". I couldn't think up a better way for Tatanga to find me! You might as well wrap me in a bow and mail me to the purple alien! I don't wanna be that predictable."

DK's amused smile dropped into a frown.

"If you come to space, that's what you're gonna be," the ape pointed out. "You're gonna make it so easy for Tatanga to get you if you go to Star Road."

Daisy gave her ex-partner an angry look and slipped out from under his hand.

"I shouldn't have to convince you too DK!" princess Floral returned. "You know that if I stay here on earth, Tatanga isn't going to have a single problem finding me! He wouldn't have a single problem finding me anywhere! It's just pointless."

DK was getting increasingly annoyed at Daisy's stubbornness.

"Stay here in the Mushroom Kingdom where there's a huge royal defense force dedicated to protecting you!" DK said slowly as he pointed to the floor.

Daisy's blue eyes lit with an angry fire and if she was a cat, DK was sure her ears would be flat on her head.

"No!" she returned. "I am coming with you to Star Road and that's final, Donkey Kong!"

The Sarsaland princess turned her back to him, her arms folded. DK searched inside himself for a million-dollar rebuttal that would make his friend stay on terra firma. Then he chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's not gonna matter what I say, is it?" the ape asked a rhetorical question. "Nothing's gonna change your mind…"

"No it's not," Daisy returned over her shoulder, her pout making it clear she wasn't happy with him.

DK sighed again before he put a hand on Daisy's shoulder.

"Listen," he told her, making her spin to face him. "You are in deep here, I understand that. And no matter where you go you're gonna have that purple alien over your shoulder. But _you_ have to understand that I'm just trying to keep you safe. You don't need to get all… angry."

The Sarsaland princess's eyes flashed with anger but just before DK thought she tear off his eyebrows, Daisy calmed.

"I know and I'm sorry," she rubbed her upper arm nervously. "And I appreciate that. But I'm going to Star Road with you. And you can't change my mind."

DK shook his head, sighing as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Fine!" he relented. "Since there's nothing more I can do!"

Daisy smiled a triumphant smile as DK shuffled back to his bed. Flopping back on his lumpy trailer bed, the ape rubbed his eyes. DK was pretty sure that stress from the race, King Boo, heck, even Tatanga wouldn't be the death of him… _Daisy_ would be the first to kill him.

"I've never seen you this wiped after a race before, partner," Daisy's voice was almost in his ear as she pulled a chair next to his bed.

DK opened his eyes and turned his head toward the Sarsaland princess.

"Like I said Dais," he answered, hands behind his head as he starred up at his banana poster again, "dodging fireballs and taking lava soaks wasn't all that energizing."

Daisy was silent and DK could feel her studying him. It almost made him squirm.

"That's a lie!" she finally said.

DK looked up at her and blinked.

"What's a lie?" he asked, trying to be innocent.

"What you just told me!" princess Floral responded rocking back in her chair. "We did Waluigi Stadium! We dodged fireballs and you didn't even flinch. What's really eating you?"

Putting on his best convincing face, DK looked Daisy in the eye.

"Then it must have been the lava moat," the ape answered, "'cause I'm beat."

Flopping his head back down on his pillow, DK avoided Daisy's eyes. He was hoping she'd buy it. The silence suggested that she did.

"Uh… okay," Daisy returned. "Well, you better snap outta it because everyone's shipping out to Star Road in ten minuets."

DK's eyes widened for a second before he groaned.

"Just when I thought I'd get a little peace and quiet," he grumbled. "Five more minuets."

Watching DK flop over on his other side, Daisy smiled. It was good to be back with her friends.

Just after the last of the racers warped to the Star Road course, an ominous shadow of Tatanga's battle ship moved over the Mushroom Kingdom. The ship covered the capital building, a.k.a. Peach's castle. Puny ground forces had made it clear that the evil alien was not welcomed inside the little kingdom, but the offensive battery was trivial fodder under Tatanga's shields.

Nothing was going to hinder the evil alien from coming to this planet for what he desired the most.

Seated upon his captain's chair, Tatanga sat silently, his hungry stare heating up the backs of those piloting his massive battle-cruiser. Even though his henchmen were not looking at him nor had Tatanga said much of anything as they rushed around, they could feel his eyes upon them. The alien overlord wanted answers immediately, and there'd be the devil to pay if his desires were not slated soon.

The Mushroom Kingdom had been battered by a volley of highly advanced radar waves, sent out to isolate the DNA signature of one individual. And when the results came back to the alien space ship's control room, the minions in charge the radar started to sweat. Their nervous checking, rechecking, re-rechecking and so forth caught Tatanga's attention.

"Have you found me who I am looking for?" Tatanga's intimidating voice sounded through the once quiet control room.

The henchmen quivered as they turned to their leader. Tatanga's dark eyes seem to pierce right through them.

"We've lost target Tatanga sir," one of the wasp-like minions peeped.

To their absolute horror Tatanga slowly sat rigid in his seat.

"Repeat that," the evil alien's voice went ice cold.

"The radar is no longer picking up the target's biological signature sir," was the reply from the shivering minions.

Their answer made Tatanga ball fists with both of his large hands.

"However we did have a brief genetic reading, sir," one of the wasp-like henchmen immediately voiced. "The target was at the southern-most point of this area. It was just within the last minuet that we've lost the signature."

Anger fading, Tatanga sunk back into his chair. How could she appear and then disappear just as quickly? Unless…

"Has there been any Warp Pipe transportation activity within the area of your last reading?" the evil alien questioned, his nerve-racking tone suddenly turning slightly anxious.

"One moment to configure," answered one of his minions.

That moment couldn't have been longer. Tatanga didn't come all the way to this pitiful planet just to lose her.

"A large flurry of Warp Pipe teleportation sir," came Tatanga's answer. "There have been at least twenty entities, humanoid and other, to use a set of three Warp Pipes within the last reading. Your target among them."

"I want the destination of those Warp Pipes _right now_!" Tatanga slammed a fist on his arm rest.

With the chaos of his minions now frantically adjusting their equipment to form a trace on the pipes, Tatanga took a moment to think out her next move. Where could she have gone without reappearing on his radar once more?

"Sir, we've traced the destination of the Warp Pipes," one of his henchmen called to him.

"Where?" Tatanga barked.

"Somewhere called Star Road, sir," came the answer. "It's in a small star cluster… just outside this planet's galaxy."

Tatanga blinked, for once not believing his ears.

"You certain?" he narrowed his dark eyes at the lackey.

"100 sir," the minion answered. "The Warp Pipes have a direct route from the Mushroom Kingdom to this Star Road."

A small smile danced over Tatanga's lips. She was crafty, hiding in space. She was actually putting up some resistance!

"Set a bearing for Star Road," the alien proclaimed. "I want to be there before the target moves again! Make it happen."

Tatanga didn't even have to raise his voice this time. His minions ran around like panicking children, setting the course and preparing for a hyper-jump.

"You can run Princess Daisy, but you can't hide," Tatanga cooed. "I will find you."

* * *

"This looks bad Tim!"

"This is Tim Doug-Doug and my co-anchor Tink Tinkinson here with another P.A.N.I.C. newsflash! Tatanga has left the Mushroom Kingdom and his planet! He's got his eyes set on Star Road!"

"NO! Tim! That's where the last course of the Double Dashes will be!"

"Not to mention all of our favorite racers Tink! But now we know what Tatanga's looking for. He's in hot pursuit of Princess Daisy Floral of Sarsaland! We know that the two had a past together. We know that Princess Daisy was once captured by Tatanga, yet the alien was foiled by Mario. Has Tatanga come back for one final round with the Sarsaland princess and warrior plumber?"

"Tim, this does not look good! But on the lighter side, King Boo now has no grounds to blackmail the racers! We should expect a string-free race on the last Double Dash course!"

"Yeah, but no one but us knows that Tatanga knows where Princess Daisy's at…"

"Well… It'll still be one heck of a race! With a special guest:…. Tatanga the evil alien overlord! Applause please!"

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	12. Gallows Pole

Ohyaho Tokyo! CJzilla here! Apologies for the very overdue update. I needed it to be perfect and it is. In this chapter Boo is exposed and Tatanga crashes the party. Enjoy.

As I trounce over this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love on me, hate on me... You know.

* * *

Star Road was breath taking. It was a riot of so many beautiful colors in the void of dark space. The road was a ribbon of multi-colors suspended by seemingly nothing but only by the energy of one huge Power Star hanging in the center of the biggest cork-screw of the course. It was fitting that the last race of the Double Dashes would be held in such an over the top star highway. The Star Road had it all; hairpin turns, jumps, giant cork-screw turns, tricky Dash Panel placement and a ridiculous lack of guard-railing.

But racing was the last thing going through DK's mind. He promised the undead dirt bag King Boo that as soon as Daisy was safe, he'd put him back into his grave. And from 4th position, the ape had a clear view of the ghost. A vengeful smile split the DK's lips. Cracking his knuckles, the ape began to move toward Boo, ready to raise a little.

Just a stone's throw away, at the Warp Pipes Daisy and Peach jumped out of the tubular transporters. They were the last to come through the teleporters. Hopping down from the green pipes they jumped to the "ground", a flat multi-colored platform connected to the Star Road track. Both princesses' jaws dropped when they beheld the sight.

"Wow!" Daisy whispered. "Look at that!"

It was 360 degrees of eye candy. Space and Power Stars, a beautiful sight to behold. Even the views from earth on a dark starry night didn't compare to actually standing in the middle of all these colorful Power Stars.

"It's absolutely beautiful!" Peach awed.

Beyond the Star Road race track was more of space's wonders. A nebula of all brilliant colors, birthplace of Power Stars, looked close enough to touch. Power Stars of all shapes, colors and sizes hung like brilliant jewels in a lifeless black void.

"Why?!" Daisy cried. "Why did I have to get yanked from the race?! Why?!"

And Daisy was yanked behind the Warp Pipes before the bewildered racers turned to the sound of her rant. Peach held her breath and Daisy's mouth with her gloved hand. When she knew all the racers looked away from the Warp Pipes, Peach released her fellow princess.

"Shhhh!" the Mushroom Kingdom Princess shushed. "If Latiku or any of the other racers see us, we'll be sent back to earth in a heartbeat! And, incase you forgot, Tatanga's down there!"

The Sarsaland princess blew a raspberry.

"You worry too much!" Daisy returned, peeking around one of the Warp Pipes. "Even if they do find us, they're not gonna be _that_ heartless and send us back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Nothing's going to go wrong!"

Just as those words left her mouth, the two princesses heard a ruckus from the starting line. Both Peach and Daisy scrambled to get a look at what was happening.

DK had just swatted King Boo's crown right off of his ghostly head. The ghost spun and gave the ape a startled look as his crown clanked on the ground. The other racers gasped. Boo regained his composure and gave DK the most fuming angry look he could give. The ape merely smirked.

"I promised you I'd send you back to your grave, so consider this just a _taste_," DK hissed as he towered over Boo. "_You dirty, no good, sneaky poltergeist_."

Boo narrowed his ghostly eyes as the two began to circle.

"You'd put your friends in danger just to satisfy your pride?" the ghost questioned angrily. "And you say I'm no good."

Still that smirk was on the ape's face. DK said nothing. He was waiting for it. Any second now, a greater threat to Boo's safety would come running… Wait for it, wait for it…

"DK!" came the Sarsaland princess's voice.

Again the other racers gasped and Boo's confidence just _fell_ from his face as Daisy Floral came running up to her partner.

"Princess-! ...Here?!" the ghost gasped.

Fear surfaced on Boo's face.

"Gotcha," DK fought off a big laugh as he saw the look on Boo's face.

Daisy scrambled up to the ape.

"_What_ are you doing?!" the Sarsaland princess yanked on the ape's signature tie. "You're gonna get thrown from the race-!"

But before she could say another word, Latiku came hovering over to see what the excitement was all about.

"What is this?!" the flagger blasted, looking at Boo and DK's fighting stance and then Princess Daisy. "Fights are against the rules! So are fan-girls on the track!"

"Fan-girl?!" Daisy blasted back at Latiku. "I'm Daisy! The flipping Princess of Sarsaland!"

Latiku took another, more careful look at her, trying to look past her casual clothes.

"So it is!" he smiled. "I don't wear glasses for nothing, ya know!"

DK and Daisy glanced at each other.

"Still!" Latiku hovered above everyone's head. "Fighting is against the rules! Donkey Kong! You are disqualified from the Double Dash races!"

The racers gasped. Even Daisy looked at DK, mouth wide open and eyes as wide as he'd seen them. Still, he was smiling, looking King Boo in the eye.

"Hold on, Latiku, before you start disqualifying racers," the ape looked up to the flagger. "There's something you should know. This race has been rigged."

Daisy gasped, but strangely none of the other racers did.

"_What_?" The Sarsaland princess gawked.

"Yep." DK's angry look saddened as he looked Daisy in the eye. "Dry Bones and me threw the race at Bowser's Castle and were going to throw this race too."

Thorough shock was all over Daisy's face. DK softened.

"I'm sorry Daisy-girl." The ape let his arms drop. "We had to. We just… we just didn't want you hurt."

Daisy felt her eyes gloss over with tears.

"Me?" Princess Floral's voice was soft with tears.

The ape nodded but before he could finish his thought, another racer spoke up.

"We were-a being blackmailed-a into the-a losers' circle-a." Luigi stepped forward.

"Boo-a told-a us that-a if we-a didn't blow the races-a, he'd-a tell-a Tatanga where-a you and-a Peach were hiding-a." Mario voiced.

"And we… couldn't let that happen." Bowser said softly, folding his arms.

"Yoshi." Yoshi hung his head.

The rest of the racers, save for Wario nodded. DK expected for Daisy to a blubbering mess, touched by her friends' chivalry, but instead the Sarsaland princess had all ready pounced on King Boo, swinging punches into his ghostly form. DK laughed at watching the princess kick the candy out of the ghost, cursing all the way.

"Mario?" They heard Peach's soft voice.

The racer's turned and saw Princess Toadstool walk out from behind the Warp Pipes. She held a happy smile as she began walking toward her friends. Mario was happy to see his girl safe, but their reunion was cut short when something huge appeared in the area of space behind Peach. At first, the thing was so huge it was hard to tell what it was. But then Mario recognized its shape.

"Tatanga!" The plumber hissed balling his fists.

The ship was so massive that only the first level of it blocked out the sun's light and covered half of Star Road. Mouths dropped. When Peach saw the funny looks on her friends' faces, she turned to see what they were staring at. Fear gripped her insides as she fell over in shock.

Her fears had come true; Tatanga was here!

"M-Mario!" Princess Toadstool trembled.

Then a huge spot light burst from the dark underside of the space vessel and pinpointed on Peach. The Mushroom Kingdom princess gasped, frozen in fear. But before anyone could take a step toward her, there was a buzzing heard. Out of the shadows of space, Tatanga's wasp-like minions appeared. They landed on the platform and surrounded Peach, pointing their weapons at her. The princess screamed as they grabbed her.

"PEACH!" Mario took off running toward his princess.

Three of the wasps held Peach over their heads while three others stood to face Mario, Bowser and the other racers flying toward them.

"_**Drop-a**_ _her_!" Mario commanded, shooting a fireball from his fist.

The inferno-ball flew and hit one of the wasps carrying Peach, knocking it away and slowing their kidnapping.

"Go bro!" Luigi shot two green fireballs, clearing a path for his brother to rescue Peach.

Mario ran to Peach as the wasps were beginning to pick her off of the ground. The warrior plumber jumped and planted a heel in one of the grunts. The wasp dropped out of as Mario grabbed the wing of the remaining wasp carrying Peach. With only one wing unable to carry him or his two passengers, the wasp fell out of the air. Mario gave the bug a right hook to its mandibles. The alien insect reeled and gave the plumber a change to yank Peach out of its clutches and drop to the platform.

"Are-a you all-a right-?" Mario was cut off when Peach gave him a kiss.

"Thank you Mario." The Mushroom Kingdom hugged him.

"Save-a it for later-a." Mario set the princess on her feet and pointed to the Warp Pipes.

Then Mario was blasted off his feet. A gang of wasps gave the plumber a flying tackle. In a twist of alien and plumber, they came to a stop.

"Get to-a the Warp Pipes and-a get **outta** here-a!" Mario called to Peach.

Peach hesitated, watching her boyfriend get mercilessly pummeled by the space bugs. Then the buzzing got louder. More of Tatanga's lackey poured onto the platform. Peach was again in trouble.

The princess lost her balance when the platform shook violently as something huge landed on it. Peach felt dense footfalls, larger than Bowser's, vibrate through the platform and stalk toward her. Looking getting her hands and knees, she looked up she saw a huge wasp towering over her. The grunt smelt the princess, its moist, alien breath heating up her face and neck. Then it opened its mouth and gave a soul-shattering snarl. Peach let out a primal scream, watching the bug's fangs drip with slime.

Then out of nowhere, Bowser struck the massive bug from behind and sent it flying. Peach was stunned as her hated enemy scooped her into his arms. Bowser watched the huge space insect shake off his powerhouse blow and get back onto its feet.

"Get on my back." The King Koopa instructed, setting Peach on her feet. "And when I give the signal, run to the Warp Pipes."

Without hesitating, the princess scrambled onto Bowser's back, holding onto his spiky shell. The Koopa King took a fighting stance and growled a warning at the gigantic bug. The wasp soldier shrieked back and charged.

Meanwhile, Daisy was fighting along side DK, all the while arguing.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Daisy snapped back as she gave a bug a high-heel to the face.

With his irritation with Daisy fueling his fight, DK pounded the ground with his fists, sending some bugs into the air.

"_I don't care if you don't want to go_!" The ape's voice took an angry turn. "_Get to the Warp Pipes before you get_ **hurt**!"

Daisy was equally angry with DK.

"_Make me_!" She shot back, elbowing a bug.

"Oh, so help me, Daisy-!" DK cleared five bugs with a single punch. "_I WILL_!"

Then they heard flames. Craning their heads around, they spotted Bowser and a giant bug dueling, the Koopa King using his fire breath to keep his opponent at bay. Daisy's eyes then came to Peach, clinging to Bowser's shell. The Sarsaland princess gasped. Well, that's one way to keep Peach safe.

While their eyes were on Bowser and Peach, the platform underneath their feet shook. One of Tatanga's giant wasp warriors landed next to DK and gave him a punch that launched him off of his feet.

"_DK_!" Daisy shouted.

Now _she_ was in danger.

The gigantic bug looked to her and growled as other, smaller wasps landed around her. Daisy gave the nearest bug a punch to his face. The alien insect fell. Dodging a blow from the bigger wasp, Daisy blocked a punch from another soldier.

When Daisy brought her eyes up, Peach was running toward the Warp Pipes as Bowser was locked, hand in hand with the huge insect. The Mushroom Kingdom Princess managed to get to the Warp Pipes. And just as she was climbing onto it, a bug pulled her from the transporter and knocked her the ground.

"Peach!" Daisy called as she knocked bug onto its back.

She ran over to her fellow princess as she was being surrounded by wasps. The Sarsaland princess skidded to a stop in front of Peach, glaring at all of their attackers. More wasps and one big one crowded around the Warp Pipes.

"Peach," Daisy said over her shoulder to the frightened princess, "use your fists."

"But I don't know how!" Peach returned through her tears.

"Then kick, pull their antennae, slap, whatever it takes." Daisy told her. "Just don't let them take you."

The wasps attacked. Daisy pulled both fist back and landed as many punches as she could. As she was fighting the wasps in front of her, Daisy heard Peach call out to her.

"DAISY!" She heard Peach cry.

The Sarsaland princess turned her head to see Peach being carried off by a monster bug. But then it stopped, muttering something to the smaller wasps around it.

"Are you Princess Daisy Floral of Sarsaland?!" One of them barked, just before jerking on Peach's hair.

Toadstool yelped.

"No!" She answered.

To Daisy's surprise, they promptly dropped her.

"GRAB _HER_!" The large bug shouted, pointing at her.

All the wasps turned to Daisy.

"_Run_ Peach!" The Sarsaland princess shouted.

Peach scrambled toward the Warp Pipes, jumped into one and transported out of the war zone.

Peach was safe and now Daisy could concentrate on getting herself to safety. The princess kicked, punched, clawed, slapped and pummeled in every direction.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


End file.
